Mejores amigos y ¿novios?
by azulita88
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se conocen en 2do de secundaria, y se hacen los mejores amigos, pero con el tiempo, ambos pasarán por muchas cosas, incluyendo una relación E/S, hasta que Sakura descubra que es lo que siente de verdad. Basado en historia real S/S
1. Un encuentro muy especial

Hola!!!! Como lo había dicho, aquí está mi segundo fic, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con SCC, sólo tomé los personajes, aunque tal vez más adelante aparezca un poco de magia, pero es todo. En este fic, Sakura y Shaoran apenas se van a conocer, y este fic lo escribí porque fue algo que me pasó en la vida real, así que decidí compartirles mi experiencia, utilizando los personajes de SCC. Espero que les guste, porque deja una buena enseñanza, pero no crean que lo escribí exactamente igual a mi experiencia, le hice algunos cambios para mejorarla, y de acuerdo a los personajes. Y no se les olvide escribir un review, pliz.

*Disclaimer* SCC, ni el anime, ni la película, ni el manga, ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de las Clamp. ¿Porquéeeeeee? No lo sé, pero ellas tuvieron más imaginación que yo. Jeje.

**"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" **

**Capítulo 1: Un encuentro muy especial **

Era un día soleado en Tomoeda, como cualquier otro. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Había una chica en su recámara, durmiendo tranquilamente, como un lindo ángel. Era de cabello castaño claro, corto y con dos mechones enfrente de su cara, blanca y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda. Tenía 13 años, y el día de hoy era su primer día de clases de segundo de secundaria. Era realmente bella, pero tenía defectos como cualquier persona, y uno de ellos era que siempre se despertaba tarde, y justamente cuando se había acostumbrado a desvelarse y levantarse hasta el mediodía durante las vacaciones.

-¡Ring, ring!- Sonó el despertador. La chica no lo escuchó, pues estaba en un profundo sueño.

-¡Ring, ring!- Seguía sonando, hasta que un pequeño peluche amarillo que parecía un ratoncito salió del cajón del tocador, aún medio dormido, pero se despertó por culpa de ese ruido tan horrible que despertaría a cualquiera, bueno a excepción de la bella durmiente.

-Cielos, ya es tarde, y esta niña como siempre de dormilona-

El peluche se acercó más a la chica, más precisamente al oído, y primero respiró profundamente, y después.

-¡Saaaaakuuuuuuraaaaa!-

La chica abrió los ojos inmediatamente y pegó un gran salto de la cama, hasta que cayó nuevamente a ella pero casi noqueada por tal grito tan fuerte.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién se murió? ¿Está temblando?-

-Nada de eso Sakura, son las 7:10 de la mañana, y tú tan campante soñando profundamente, mientras yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias escuchando ese espantoso despertador que nunca se calla porque tú no lo apagas!!!!-

-Ay, lo siento mucho Kero, pero ¡no tenías que despertarme así! ¡Por poco se me sale el corazón!- (y apaga el despertador)

-Pues es la única manera de despertarte, o ¿quieres que a la próxima te eche agua en la cara?-

-Noooo, gracias, prefiero un gritito. ¡Pero no tan fuerte!-

-Está bien Sakurita, pero ya no te entretengo porque hoy es tu primer día de clases de 2do de secundaria-

-¿Quéeeee?-

-¿Acaso no te acordabas? ¡Ya se acabaron las vacaciones Sakura! No cabe duda que sigues siendo la misma niña ingenua que nunca sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor.-

-No puede ser Kero, ¡me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio!-

-Pues no me preguntaste, recuerda que es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. ¿Sakura?-

De pronto, la pijama sale volando y cae sobre la cabeza de Kero.

-¡Ay! ¡Fíjate por donde avientas tu ropa!-

Sakura fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, se puso desodorante, la ropa interior y el uniforme rápidamente, que constaba de una blusa negra de manga larga con las muñecas blancas, una corbata blanca, una falda corta y blanca, los zapatos negros y un gorro blanco con listones negros. Se cepilló el cabello, se hizo dos coletas en la parte de atrás con bolitas rojas, se puso perfume, tomó su mochila café y salió de la recámara corriendo, dejando la pijama y el cepillo tirados y la cama destendida. Kero sólo se quedo paralizado sin decir una sola palabra. Después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a esta situación, pues ocurría todas las mañanas que Sakura iba a la escuela. Kero volteó a ver si Sakura se había llevado las cartas Sakura, pero ahí estaban sobre el tocador.

-Ay no, ¡Se le olvidaron las cartas! ¡Qué niña tan irresponsable!-

Kero siempre le había advertido a Sakura que llevara consigo las cartas por si ocurría algún problema. Pero como esta vez se le olvidaron, Kero estaba preocupado, por si algo malo pasaba. Pero obviamente al paso que iba Sakura, no la iba a alcanzar. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, lo único que hizo fue despedirse de su papá y hermano, y mientras se ponía los patines, Touya como siempre la empezó a molestar.

-Es tu primer día y tú como siempre tarde monstruo-

-Hermano, no tengo tiempo de andar aguantando tus tonterías, tengo que irme, adiós-

Sakura salió azotando la puerta. Touya sintió el viento que había provocado ese azote, y lo único que dijo fue:

-Vaya, esta niña si que tenía prisa, ni me hizo caso-

* * *

Sakura iba rumbo a la escuela, y mientras lo hacía, se quedó pensando en cómo le iba a ir este año con las calificaciones, pues el año pasado no le fue tan bien, sobre todo en matemáticas. También pensaba en que salón le iba a tocar y quiénes iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros, pues el año pasado no hizo muchos amigos, sus únicos amigos eran Chiharu, una niña de pelo castaño y con dos coletas a los lados y fleco, de ojos cafés, Naoko, una niña de pelo castaño oscuro lacio y suelto, con lentes, Rika, de pelo suelto y ondulado castaño oscuro, Yamasaki, el pretendiente de Chiharu, de pelo negro y destacaba siempre por las mentiras que decía, y Tomoyo, de pelo largo color morado, y ella podría destacar como la mejor amiga de Sakura, pues la conoce desde que eran pequeñas y siempre han estado juntas en todo momento. Tenía amigos, pero sentía que le hacía falta alguien, un amigo de verdad. Si tenía una mejor amiga, sentía que le hacía falta un mejor amigo. Nunca ha tenido uno, y quería ver que pasaría si tuviera un mejor amigo que la apoyara y estuviera con ella siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Todo esto pensaba, hasta que llegó a la escuela. Al entrar, vio una gran cantidad de gente amontonada sobre las listas de los salones, así que no lo dudó ni un segundo y fue a ver en que salón le había tocado. Ahí se encontró con su mejor amiga Tomoyo, y ambas se pusieron muy felices de verse.

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-¡Hola Tomoyo! Pensé que había llegado tarde, pero veo que aún no han entrado a los salones, y todo lo que me apuré.-

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya estás aquí y te ves muy bien aunque todo haya sido a las carreras-

-Gracias Tomoyo, tú también creciste un poco, desde ya hace 2 meses que no te veía-

-Es cierto, sólo nos hablábamos por teléfono y nos mandábamos mails-

-Sí, oye, ¿en qué salón te tocó?-

-Me tocó en el 2-1-

-¿En el 2-1? ¿Y no sabes yo en que salón quedé?-

-La verdad no, traté de buscarte pero hay tanta gente, que no se puede ver nada-

-Bien, entonces voy a ver, espera un momento Tomoyo-

Sakura trata de pasar sobre toda esa gente, pero no puede hacerlo, todos se están empujando y Sakura sólo se molesta porque recibió un empujón. Se le complicó mucho pero por fin llega al tablero de avisos donde se encuentran las listas, y se busca en el 2-1. Se puso muy feliz al ver que ahí estaba su nombre, pues le había tocado con Tomoyo. Pero un nombre que estaba antes del de Sakura le llamó la atención, y no sabe porque. Al ver ese nombre sintió algo, algo extraño.

-Li Shaoran. Nunca lo había oído. ¿Quién será?-

En ese instante suena el timbre para entrar a clases.

-¿Ya viste en qué salón te tocó Sakura?-

-Sí, me toco en el 2-1 también-

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Otro año juntas!-

-Así es, que bueno Tomoyo, me alegra mucho-

-¿Qué tienes Sakura? Te noto algo extraña-

-No pasa nada Tomoyo. Oye, ¿de casualidad conoces a un tal Li Shaoran?-

-No, la verdad es que no conozco a todos los de esta escuela, ¿porqué?-

-No, por nada, es que su nombre estaba arriba del mío y pues nunca lo había oído-

-Pues lo vas a conocer en unos momentos-

-Pues vamos al salón-

Sakura y Tomoyo se van al 2-1. Al entrar, ven a Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki, y se saludan, y Sakura se alegra al ver que sus otros amigos también estarían en el mismo salón otra vez. En la puerta decía que tenían que sentarse por orden de lista, así que Sakura se sienta en la primera fila pegada a las ventanas, y delante de ella se sienta un chico de pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones, alto y bastante guapo. Al verlo, Sakura nuevamente sintió la misma sensación que había sentido cuando vio su nombre en la lista, y tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo más. Tomoyo se sentó a lado de Sakura, y los otros chicos se sentaron en la misma fila de Tomoyo. El chico lo único que hacía era mirar hacia enfrente seriamente. Entra el profesor Terada, y empieza a pasar lista.

-Daidouji, Tomoyo-

-Presente-

-Takashi, Yamasaki-

-Presente-

-Li, Shaoran-

El silencio reina por unos momentos. El profesor Terada vuelve a mencionar ese nombre, hasta que el chico se levanta de su asiento.

-Presente profesor-

El chico se vuelve a sentar, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros. Sakura se sorprendió mucho, pero ahora tenía más interés por conocerlo.

-Kinomoto, Sakura-

-Presente profesor-

El chico, ahora Shaoran, escucha a Sakura, él se voltea a verla. Sakura queda paralizada, y sólo se quedan viendo por unos momentos. Shaoran al principio tiene una mirada seria y fría, y Sakura estaba un poco asustada. Pero después Shaoran le sonríe, y se vuelve a voltear. Sakura ahora sí estaba muy confundida, primero serio y después sonriendo. Pero aún así le agradó lo que hizo.

-Quizás este chico sea raro, pero me agrada mucho- Pensó.

* * *

N. de la A. ¿Cómo estuvo? A mí si me gustó, espero que a ustedes también. ¿Porqué habrá tenido Sakura esa sensación al ver a Shaoran? Qué extraño, y el principio me gustó mucho, hasta me dio risa. Y tanto que se apuró para nada. Jajaja, y ¿qué onda con las cartas Sakura? ¿Porqué habrán aparecido? Luego lo sabrán. Este capítulo estuvo corto, pero poco a poco van a estar más largos y mejores. ReViEw!!!!!!!


	2. Empieza la amistad

HeLLo!! Ahora voy a continuar con el segundo cap de mi segundo fic, ya que el primero no estuvo tan padre (ni a mí me gustó) jeje, a ver si este ahora sí sale mejor. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar los dos fics, es que me enfermé de un resfriado y no pude escribir. Pero ya estoy mejor y pues ya puedo actualizar pronto. Y gracias x los reviews que me han escrito en los dos fics, se los agradezco mucho!!!! Y a los que leen el fic y no dejan reviews, también mil gracias. También quiero hacer una observación sobre algo del primer cap, si se dieron cuenta, al pasar la lista de los alumnos, primero nombraron a Shaoran y después a Sakura por sus apellidos, y si ven el orden alfabético está mal (primero debería ser Sakura y después Shaoran), yo antes de escribirlo ya había pensado en eso, pero este fic tiene muchas cosas relacionadas con el caso de la vida real, y en la realidad, primero iba en la lista el chico y después yo, fue por eso que en este fic lo hice de esa manera aunque estuvieran mal ordenados. ¡Gracias por la observación aleirbag! Aunque en mi nueva escuela la lista no está ordenada por el orden alfabético de los apellidos, sino por el orden de los números de las matrículas. Eso también quería decirte, pero de todos modos gracias por decírmelo, ya lo aclaré aquí. (¿Cómo adivinaste a quien le dedicaba este fic? No fue tan difícil adivinar ¿verdad?) jajaja, y gracias a todos los demás por sus reviews, en el próximo fic los voy a mencionar, y el capítulo 7 de la fuerza de los sentimientos ya no tardo en terminarlo.

Disclaimer: CCS no es mío, es de CLAMP.

_Diálogos en cursiva: "Estoy pensando"_

**"Mejores amigos y.¿novios?" **

**Capítulo 2: Empieza la amistad **

Así continuó el primer día de clases de Sakura, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Sakura no se fue sin antes despedirse de Tomoyo y los demás, y al ver a Shaoran, no pudo evitar verlo de abajo hacia arriba.

_-Este chico además de guapo, se ve que es buena onda- _

Shaoran lo único que hizo fue ver discretamente a Sakura, y después salirse del salón.

_-Sus ojos son muy bonitos, además parecer ser amigable- _

Sakura llegó a su casa, comió tranquilamente ya que su hermano todavía no llegaba de la universidad, después se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en su cama.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo te hoy después de tener una dura mañana?-

-Muy bien Kero, estoy muy feliz-

-¿Y desde cuándo te pone feliz entrar otra vez a clases?-

-No es eso, estoy feliz por dos razones. La primera fue que me tocó en el mismo salón con mis amigos, especialmente con Tomoyo-

-Que bueno Sakura, pero a ver si ya dejas de platicar con ella y ya pones atención en las clases de matemáticas-

-Ay Kero deja de regañarme, si no quieres que te de un almohadazo en la cara-

-No Sakurita, mejor me callo. ¿Y cuál es la segunda razón por la cual estás tan contenta?-

Sakura se levanta de la cama y se para sobre ella.

-Estoy feliz porque conocí a un chico muy agradable y guapo-

-Ay Sakura, tú como siempre andas detrás de todos los chicos guapos para ver si alguno te hace caso, pero de tantos que has conocido, ni uno sólo se ha acercado a ti, ni siquiera a pedirte tu teléfono-

-¡Basta Kero! Lo que dices no es cierto. Si se me acercó uno a pedirme mi teléfono, pero hasta ahí quedó el asunto. Ay, a ti que te importa eso, el chico que conocí no me interesa que sea mi novio-

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿porqué te emocionas tanto?-

-Es lo que me gustaría saber. Con sólo ver su nombre presentí que algo muy especial iba a sucedernos a los dos-

-Primero eres una cardcaptor, luego una boycaptor y ahora una ¿adivina? Creo que estás bien desesperada por tener a un chico eso es todo-

-Te lo advertí Kero, ahora sí me hartaste-

Sakura empieza a golpear a Kero con la almohada, y el pobre de Kero de tantos golpes queda noqueado.

-Ayyyyy-

-Y no digas nada Kero, no quiero escuchar nada de ti, ni siquiera tu respiración-

Sakura se acuesta otra vez sobre la cama, y cierra los ojos.

_-Li Shaoran. Me gustaría conocerte más. Pero… a mí el chico que me gusta realmente es… Yukito…-_

* * *

Llega el siguiente día, y Sakura por fin se despierta temprano, ya que ayer se quedó dormida desde que llegó de la escuela, ya ni cenó. Al despertarse, lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, y después siguió con su rutina diaria. Kero también se despierta, ya estaba bien, sólo traía un dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura, enserio ya perdóname por lo que dije ayer, ¿Si?-

-Ok Kero, te perdono-

-¡Gracias! Yo sólo quería darte mi opinión sobre lo que hablamos ayer-

-Lo sé Kero-

-¿Y ahora porqué estás tan seria?-

-Es que ya no me interesa ese chico del que te hablé ayer-

-¿Ah no? Y ayer estabas muy feliz por él-

-Sólo me pareció un chico agradable, como un amigo nada más. Tú sabes que el chico que realmente quiero es Yukito-

-¿Aún no lo has olvidado? La última vez que hablaste de él fue cuando terminaste de cambiar las cartas Clow a Sakura, hace 2 años-

-Es que ya no lo he visto desde ese entonces, además desde que supe que era Yue, pues…-

-Ya entendí, todavía lo quieres pero ya no como antes porque supiste quién era en realidad-

-Así es Kero. Ahora sí estoy consciente de que ese amor es imposible, por eso estoy como loca buscando a otro chico que no sea inalcanzable-

-Pues espero que no cometas ninguna locura ni que salgas lastimada Sakura-

-No Kero, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada malo-

-Por cierto Sakura, ¿Qué hora es?-

Sakura ve el reloj, y eran las 7:10 am.

-¡No puede ser, ya se me hizo tarde!-

-Lo siento Sakura, no quería quitarte el tiempo-

-¡Por tu culpa Kero!-

Sakura le avienta otro almohadazo, y se sale de la recámara, mientras que Kero otra vez se desmaya.

-Buenos días Sakura. Creo que otra vez se te hizo tarde-

-Lo sé papá. Me levanté temprano para nada-

-Ayer no cenaste y hoy no vas a desayunar. ¿Quieres llevarte el desayuno para que lo comas allá?-

-Sí papá, gracias-

Fujitaka le da el desayuno en una bolsa, Touya como todas las mañanas la molesta diciéndole monstruo, y Sakura cae en su juego. Después se sale a toda velocidad de la casa para ir a la escuela.

Sakura llegó a las 7:35, y se supone que la entrada es a las 7:30. Al entrar al salón, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su lugar, mientras todos sus compañeros la veían, algunos se estaban burlando, y otros estaban serios, como los amigos de Sakura.

-Kinomoto, si vuelves a llegar tarde, te irás con un reporte-

Sakura había empezado mal el día, y estaba triste por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Shaoran volteó discretamente para verla, y tenía los ojos mojados, como con ganas de llorar. Le dolía por dentro verla así, pues no podía permitir que esos ojos tan bonitos se vieran así. Por el momento no sabía qué hacer, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Pasó la primera clase, y Shaoran volteó para ver cómo estaba Sakura. Al parecer ya se le había pasado, pues ya no tenía los ojos llorosos, y estaba platicando normalmente con Tomoyo. Shaoran se sintió mejor. Después llegaron las demás clases, y mientras todos estaban anotando el horario de clases, a Shaoran se le ocurrió un gran pretexto para hablarle.

-Disculpa, ¿me podrías prestar tu horario? Lo que pasa es que se me pasó anotarlo completo-

-Claro, tómalo-

Shaoran empezó a anotar el horario, mientras Sakura lo miraba. Sólo podía ver su espalda, pero con eso le bastaba para sentirse bien.

-Aquí está, gracias por prestármelo-

-No hay problema-

Después de entregarle el horario, se quedaron viendo por unos momentos. Sakura ya no podía seguir así, tenía que saber más de él.

-Oye, ¿Tú eres alumno de nuevo ingreso verdad?-

-Sí, es la primera vez que vengo a Japón-

-¿No eres de aquí?-

-No, soy de Hong Kong-

-¿De Hong Kong? ¿Entonces para que viniste a Japón?-

-Vine para arreglar un asunto pendiente-

-¿Qué clase de asunto?-

-Bueno… creo que a ti si te puedo decir, porque tienes magia-

-¿Queee? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo poderes mágicos?-

-¿Acaso no has sentido mi aura?-

Sakura cierra los ojos para sentir el aura de Shaoran. Al abrirlos, se da cuenta de que efectivamente Shaoran también posee magia.

-Es cierto, tú también tienes magia-

-Entonces, puedo preguntarte si ¿tú eres la maestra de las cartas Clow?-

-Sí, yo soy, pero ahora son cartas Sakura, después de que se liberaron las cartas Clow del libro, yo me encargué de capturarlas de nuevo, y me convertí en su dueña cuando superé el juicio final. Después tuve que transformarlas con mis poderes a cartas Sakura-

-Sí, todo eso ya lo sabía. Los ancianos de mi clan me lo contaron todo, y ellos también me mandaron aquí por algo-

-¿Y qué es ese "algo" por lo que te mandaron?-

-Luego lo sabrás Kinomoto-

-Bueno… como tú digas. Pero ¿me vas a decir verdad?-

-Sí, a su debido tiempo-

-Eres algo extraño. Ah, y ¿Cómo saben los ancianos de las cartas Clow?-

-Buena pregunta Kinomoto. Aunque no lo creas, yo soy descendiente del mago Clow Reed, es por eso que tengo magia-

-¿Enserio? No sabía que Clow tenía descendientes-

-Así es. Clow es un pariente lejano de mi madre. Ella también tiene magia, aunque mis hermanas no-

-¿Tienes hermanas? ¿Y tu padre?-

-Tengo 4 hermanas mayores, yo soy el más chico y el único varón, es por eso que cuando cumpla 18 años heredaré el liderazgo del clan Li, y mi papá murió hace un tiempo-

-Mmm, lo siento mucho Li-

-Jajaja no hay problema Kinomoto. ¿Y tu familia?-

-Pues mi mamá también murió cuando era pequeña, así que vivo con mi papá y mi hermano que ya está en la universidad-

-Ya veo. Yo no tengo papá y tú no tienes mamá.-

-¿Qué raro verdad? Y no me llames Kinomoto, puedes decirme Sakura-

- Cuando nos conozcamos mejor, te llamaré por tu nombre, así me acostumbré-

-Está bien Li. Yo también te voy a llamar así hasta que te conozca mejor-

Así estuvieron platicando Shaoran y Sakura durante toda la clase, mientras todos escribían el horario de clases. Al terminar la clase, llegó la hora del recreo, y cada quien se fue por su lado. Sakura se fue con Tomoyo, y Shaoran se fue con un chico de cabello azul, ojos azules y lentes.

-Oye Sakura, vi que estuviste platicando con el tal Li toda la clase-

-Sí Tomoyo. Al menos ya pude platicar con él, y me alegró mucho-

-¿Y de que platicaron?-

-Pues me dijo que él viene de Hong Kong y es la primera vez que viene a Japón, y además tiene poderes mágicos igual que yo, porque es descendiente del mago Clow, y que tiene 4 hermanas y que su papá murió hace un buen tiempo-

-Vaya, se ve que se parecen mucho. Ambos tienen magia y están relacionados con Clow, y la muerte de su papá y tu mamá. Tal vez lleguen a ser la pareja perfecta. Y sería tan romántico... ¡Me muero por verte con alguien Sakura!-

(Con una gota en la cabeza) -Ay Tomoyo, no digas eso que me avergüenzas-

-Entonces si te gusta. ¡No lo niegues! A Sakura le gusta Li Shaoran, a Sakura le gusta Li Shaoran-

-¡Cállate Tomoyo que te pueden oír!-

-A Sakura le gusta Li Shaoran-

-¡No me gusta!-

-¡Si te gusta!-

-¡No me gusta!-

-¡Si te gusta!-

-¡No me gusta porque yo al que quiero es a Yukito Tsukishiro!-

Tomoyo se quedó callada y seria.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Tomoyo, aún no he podido olvidarlo aunque sepa que nunca me va a hacer caso, pero así es el amor-

-Sakura, haz un esfuerzo por olvidarlo y encontrar a otra persona que si te pueda corresponder, como ¡Li Shaoran!-

-Ay Tomoyo, creo que ya no te voy a contar nada, contigo no se puede hablar, hasta creo que era mejor hablar con Kero sobre esto, lástima que a ti no te puedo dar un almohadazo-

-No Sakura, no me puedes hacer esto, yo soy tu mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti, por favor por lo que más quieras Sakura preciosa, Sakurita, hago lo que sea pero por favor no me dejes de hablar, prometo ya no molestarte con eso de que a ti te gusta Li. ¿Me perdonas?-

(con una gota en la cabeza y pensativa) -Está bien Tomoyo, pero no tenías que exagerar-

-Ay gracias Sakura, nunca me hubiera perdonado perder tu bella amistad por esto.-

Sakura voltea hacia el patio, y ve a Shaoran platicando con un niño de cabello azul, y Sakura se sorprende mucho.

-Tomoyo, voltea a ver a Li-

Tomoyo le hace caso a Sakura, y al ver que está hablando con el otro niño, queda igual de impactada.

-Pero ¿conoce a Eriol Hiragizawa?-

-Pues al parecer sí Tomoyo. Y me gustaría saber cómo se conocen-

-Se ve que se llevan bien. Después de todo Eriol es el único chico que te ha pedido tu número telefónico y que se ve que anda tras tus huesos-

-Así es Tomoyo, pero yo nunca he platicado con él como amigos. ¿Recuerdas que estuvo con nosotras el año pasado? Sólo hablamos como 3 veces, y de cosas no importantes, porque las demás veces sólo me molestaba-

-Entonces si te quería Sakura, o más bien, te quiere-

-No lo sé Tomoyo. En el intercambio de Navidad del año pasado le di unos chocolates Ferrero Rocher y no le gustaron. Desde ese entonces no me ha caído bien. Además yo creo que en las vacaciones me olvidó, de seguro ya se ha de haber dado cuenta de que no tiene posibilidades-

-Ay Sakura, ¿Porqué lo juzgas de esa manera? Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor, así como a Li-

-Pues lo tendré en cuenta Tomoyo. En este momento lo que más me interesa es saber como Li y Eriol se conocen-

En ese instante suena el timbre para regresar al salón, y Shaoran y Eriol se despiden. Después, todos entran al salón, y Sakura ya no puede aguantar la curiosidad y decide preguntarle a Shaoran.

-Oye Li, ¿cómo conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa?-

-¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Bueno, sólo por curiosidad-

-Lo conocí cuando fui a Inglaterra en las vacaciones de verano de hace 3 años, por pura casualidad. Él iba caminando por la calle, cuando yo pude sentir que él también tenía poderes mágicos, así que quería saber cómo tenía magia, y empezamos a platicar. Así poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, hasta que nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta me enseñó algunos trucos de magia. Después regresé a Hong Kong, pero nos seguíamos comunicando por correo electrónico y por el msn, así que me dijo que iba a venir a Japón a estudiar un tiempo, porque también tenía asuntos que arreglar aquí, y fue así como ahora somos los mejores amigos. ¿Satisfecha con mi respuesta, Kinomoto Sakura?-

Sakura realmente estaba sorprendida con esa respuesta. No se esperaba que Eriol tuviera poderes mágicos, no lo sabía, y todo el tiempo que estuvo cerca de él.

-Sí Li. Gracias por contestarme, que bueno que sean amigos-

-Supongo que ya sabías que tenía magia ¿verdad?-

-No, la verdad es que no sabía. A mí todavía se me dificulta sentir las auras de las personas que tienen magia-

-Pues espero que te pongas a practicar, porque no puedo creer que la dueña de las cartas Clow o Sakura o como se llamen no tenga la capacidad de hacer eso-

-No sé que insinuaste Li pero te prometo que voy a aprender a hacerlo-

-Pues eso espero Kinomoto. Y no preguntes porqué Eriol tiene magia y cuál es el asunto que tiene que arreglar, porque no te lo voy a decir, le juré que no iba a decirle a nadie-

-No te preocupes Li, no pensaba preguntar, no me interesa nada de Eriol, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos-

-Mmm, pues que lástima, porque es un gran chico-

-Disculpen chicos, pero estamos en clase, ¿podrían guardar silencio?-

Todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a Sakura y Shaoran, y empezaron a gritar ¡UUUUUUYYYYYYY!

Shaoran se puso muy rojo, y Sakura sólo miraba para abajo, también un poco roja, pero no tanto como Shaoran. Tomoyo sólo se reía, y Naoko, Rika y Chiharu sólo estaban murmurando entre sí que ellos se gustaban, mientras Yamasaki les contaba una de sus tantas mentiras de que el amor nació hace más de 4000 años cuando los animales empezaban a comunicarse entre sí mediante sonidos, y el hombre primitivo al oír esos sonidos, le parecían muy hermosos, y empezó a ver a esos animales de una manera muy distinta a cómo los veía anteriormente, sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sentía mariposas en el estómago, hasta el punto de querer comérselos vivos. Después empezó a imitar estos sonidos, y cuando los escuchaban las mujeres, también se acercaban inmediatamente y tenían los mismos síntomas, incluyendo el de querer comerse vivos a los hombres. y Chiharu lo golpeó con una regla en la cabeza.

-¡Silencio alumnos! Tienen que comportarse o si no los voy a reportar a todos-

Todos se callan, y Shaoran y Sakura regresan a la normalidad. Pero a Shaoran se le olvidó preguntarle algo a Sakura…

-Hey Kinomoto, ¿me podrías dar tu correo electrónico?-

-Claro, ¿lo quieres para chatear en el msn verdad?-

-Sí, para platicar mejor-

-Bien-

Y Sakura le escribe su correo en un papel, y se lo entrega a Shaoran.

-Gracias, ¿Quieres saber mi correo?-

-Sí, claro-

Shaoran hace lo mismo que hizo Sakura hace unos momentos, y así siguieron ellos dos platicando, y a veces molestándose. Pasaron los días, y Shaoran ya chateaba con Sakura por el msn la mayoría de las noches, y así se fueron conociendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin se hicieron buenos amigos. Ya no les daba pena hablarse en el salón, y hasta ya se llamaban por sus nombres. Aunque en los recreos cada uno se juntaba con sus respectivos amigos.

* * *

**Un mes después**

-¡Qué emoción! Tienes que verte muy bien Sakura para esta ocasión, a ver si ahora sí pasa algo entre Li y tú-

-Ay Tomoyo, tú sigues con la misma idea de conseguirme novio, especialmente a Shaoran-

-Tú misma dijiste que ibas a luchar por conseguir un novio, ¿o no Sakura?-

-Cállate Kero, no seas chismoso-

-¿Es cierto eso Sakura? ¿Y no me lo quisiste decir?-

-Lo siento Tomoyo, pero luego hablamos de eso, ahora tengo que ponerme la ropa-

Sakura empieza a arreglarse para salir con Shaoran, Tomoyo y sus amigos Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki al cine. Estaba con Tomoyo y Kero en su recámara, y de ropa iba a llevar una blusa de botones blanca con manga de tres cuartos, un pantalón negro de mezclilla acampanado, pero tenía brillo, hasta parecía casi color negro plateado, y unos zapatos negros. Tomoyo se encargó como siempre de confeccionarle la ropa, y hasta la peinó y maquilló. De peinado tenía el pelo suelto, con una diadema negra. Tomoyo ya estaba arreglada, sólo había ido a la casa de Sakura para arreglarla a ella. Ya después de todo esto, Sakura se despidió de Kero, aunque él quería ir, pero Sakura le dio otro almohadazo para convencerlo de que no insistiera, pues nada más iba a ir a llamar la atención y no la iba a dejar en paz. Después se despidió de su papá y de Touya, aunque Touya sentía que no iban a ir ellas dos solamente, pues se notaba en su esfuerzo por verse bien, así que decidió investigar después. Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron con el chofer de la segunda.

Ya en el cine, los primeros en llegar fueron Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki. Mientras esperaban a los demás, Yamasaki seguía contando sus famosas mentiras, esta vez habló sobre que el cine se inventó cuando unos marcianos llegaron al planeta y grababan todo lo que hacían por medio de su nave, que tenía una cámara. Después de irse, la cámara se cayó accidentalmente de la nave, y cayó sobre una obra de teatro que se estaba haciendo al aire libre. Toda la gente pensaba que había sido un meteorito, pero al acercarse a ver, la cámara se prendió y salió todo lo que hacían los marcianos. Un científico que estaba ahí utilizó esa cámara como muestra para inventar otra igual, y el invento gustó tanto que se dispersaron por todo el mundo hasta que el cine llegó a todos los rincones del planeta tal y como se conoce en la actualidad. Naoko y Rika estaban muy sorprendidas, pero Chiharu como siempre se molestó y ahora le tiró el refresco que había comprado sobre su cabeza para callarlo. Después vieron llegar a Sakura y Tomoyo, y se saludaron. Ellas también fueron a comprar un refresco mientras esperaban a Shaoran. Pasaron 10 minutos y vieron en la entrada un coche color gris, del cual se bajaba primero Shaoran, y después otro chico.

-¡Mira Sakura, ahí está Shaoran!-

-Sí Tomoyo, ya lo ví, pero al parecer no viene solo-

-Es cierto… oye Sakura, ese chico acaso es-

-¡Quéeee! ¡No puede ser! ¿Eriol?-

* * *

N. de la A: ¿Qué les pareció ahora este cap? A mi me gustó mucho, aunque les voy a decir algunas cosas por si no le entendieron muy bien. Ahora sí apareció la magia, pero se supone que Sakura cuando fue cardcaptor no conocía a Shaoran ni a Eriol, sólo sabía de Kero y Yue. Shaoran vino a Japón por una misión que le encargaron los ancianos, y supongo que se imaginan de qué se trata, tiene algo que ver con las cartas. °__°. Eriol también vino de Inglaterra por algo que tiene que ver con Sakura, pero por lo que vieron también se enamoró de ella, (No se enojen, la historia no va a terminar con E+S, sino con S+S y E+T, pero más adelante van a saber porque puse esto) A Sakura no le cae muy bien Eriol porque él se la ha pasado molestándola, pero ni se imagina Sakura de quién se trata. Y en cuanto a la amistad entre Shaoran y Eriol, pues también la incluí porque así ocurría en la historia real. ¡Qué lío! Ya verán en el siguiente cap que va a pasar en el cine, sobre todo con la llegada de Eriol. ¿Y qué onda con las mentiras de Yamasaki? La verdad es que me parecen una tontería, pero pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Y los mails de Sakura y Shaoran, pues también los tuve que inventar, y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y los chocolates Ferrero Rocher, pues espero que los hayan escuchado, pero son unos de mis favoritos ^___^ ¡Y no le gustaron! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pliz dejen reviews, Bye!


	3. Declaraciones inesperadas

Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!!! Es lo primero que les deseo a todos, en especial a los que leen este fic. Bueno, aquí está el tercer cap, y gracias a los que me han escrito reviews. A continuación sabremos qué es lo que pasa entre Eriol y Sakura, la verdad es que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa. Y también veremos cómo se porta Shaoran de ahora en adelante. Y con respecto a la magia, pues no sé si en este cap se mencione algo, tal vez sí.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura es original de CLAMP.

_Diálogos en cursiva: "Estoy pensando"_

**"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" **

**Capítulo 3: Declaraciones inesperadas **

Sakura estaba algo sorprendida pero a la vez molesta por la llegada de Eriol, pues no le caía bien y Shaoran lo sabía y aún así se atrevió a invitarlo.

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-¡Hola Shaoran! Veo que no veniste solo-

-¿Te molesta que haya traído a mi mejor amigo?-

-Bueno, no, para nada-

Eriol no dijo nada, pues sabía bien que a Sakura no le agradaba, pero no dejó de verla ni un segundo.

_-Sakura se ve muy bien hoy- _

-Bien ¿Porqué no entramos a la sala de una vez?-

-Si Tomoyo. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki, vamos a comprar los boletos-

Todos fueron a comprar los boletos, mientras Eriol y Shaoran estaban comprando palomitas y refresco.

-Parece que a Sakura no le gustó mi visita Li-

-Pues algún día tiene que llevarse bien contigo, claro mientras no la sigas molestando-

-Pero sólo la molestaba para llamarle la atención y acercarme más a ella-

-Pues ya ves que no funcionó eso. Y después de su reacción, ¿le piensas dar la carta hoy?-

-No, creo que no es conveniente. Ya veré cuando se la doy-

-¡Hey chicos! Ya nos vamos a la sala-

Mientras Eriol y Shaoran se dirigían a la sala junto con los demás, Eriol pensaba en cómo hacerle para llevarse bien con Sakura, y Shaoran se sentía un poco aliviado porque Eriol no le iba a dar la carta a Sakura, pero no sabía porque se sentía así. Al entrar a la sala, Yamasaki se sentó al lado de Chiharu, después se sentaron Rika, Naoko, Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol. Pero éste no estaba muy convencido de su lugar, así que cuando empezó la película, decidió hablar con Tomoyo en voz baja para ver si le cambiaba el lugar.

-Disculpa, ¿tú te llamas Tomoyo Daidouji verdad?-

-Así es, estuvimos en el mismo salón el año pasado-

-Si lo sé, oye, no sé si te molestaría, pero es que me gustaría sentarme al lado de Sakura, ¿me podrías cambiar el lugar?-

-Vaya, veo que entonces si te interesa Sakura-

-Pues sí, pero por favor no le digas, después se lo pienso decir-

-Está bien, aunque Sakura realmente no te puede ver ni en pintura-

-No importa, pienso disculparme por cómo me he portado con ella-

-Bien pues si es por eso acepto el cambio-

Eriol le cambia el lugar a Tomoyo, y Sakura se molesta más. Shaoran tampoco estaba feliz por todo lo que hacía Eriol por conquistar a Sakura, pero por lo pronto no podía decir nada.

-Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Ya comenzó la película, no podemos-

-Por favor, sólo quería pedirte perdón por cómo he sido contigo durante este tiempo, ya no volveré a molestarte-

-No sé si pueda confiar en ti-

-Sólo dame una oportunidad, enserio prometo portarme bien contigo a partir de ahora-

-Pues a mí me da igual. Como tú quieras-

-Está bien Sakura, pero pronto vas a saber quien soy en realidad-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Basta Hiragizawa, no le digas más-

-¿Porqué no quieres que le diga la verdad del porqué vine a Japón Li?-

-Porque este no es el momento ni el lugar-

Todos los que estaban en la sala empiezan a callarlos diciendo shhhh, y los tres se callaron.

-Está bien Li, luego hablamos Sakura-

Todos se callaron. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamasaki no sabían de que estaban hablando Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran, pero si querían saber, pues vieron que los tres estaban algo inquietos después de esa conversación. Yamasaki no dejaba de ver a Chiharu, y ésta se sentía algo incómoda, pero a la vez feliz porque sabía que lo quería pero no quería aceptarlo, pues no soporta sus mentiras. Tomoyo pensaba en que hubiera sido mejor no haberle cambiado el lugar a Eriol, pues sólo empeoró la situación. Sakura ya ni podía prestar atención a la película, pues sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijo Eriol ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Cuál fue la principal razón de su llegada a Japón? Sakura sospechaba que tenía algo que ver la magia que dijo Shaoran que Eriol tenía, pues ¿Porqué tiene magia? ¿Porqué desde que llegó a Japón siempre él ha estado interesado en ella? Tenía que saberlo, pues desde que lo conoció, siempre le ha intrigado algo de él, y no sabe que es. Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba viendo una escena romántica de la película en la que los dos protagonistas se besan, y se sonrojó un poco. Desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez, él también sintió algo, pues pensó que era una niña dulce y linda. Desde que Eriol le enseñó esa carta que le iba a dar a Sakura, Shaoran no se sintió nada feliz, es más, hasta sintió celos. ¿Pero porqué celos? ¿Porqué no quería que Eriol le diera esa carta a Sakura? Estaba realmente confundido, pues apreciaba mucho a Sakura como amiga, pero empezaba a sentir algo más que eso. Por fin después de un rato, se acabó la película, y todos salieron. Las niñas se dirigieron al tocador, y los hombres se quedaron afuera a esperarlas.

-Sakura, dinos que fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que te dijo Eriol-

-Si Sakura, nosotras estábamos muy preocupadas pues no te veías muy bien-

-No me dijo nada importante, sólo me pidió perdón por como se había portado conmigo y que ya no me iba a molestar, es todo-

-Pero yo escuché que Shaoran interrumpió diciéndole a Eriol que no dijera algo-

-Pues no sé porqué Shaoran no quería que lo dijera, yo tampoco sé que se trae Eriol, Tomoyo-

-Pues espero que te lo diga, nosotras queremos saber- Dijo Naoko.

-Si Sakura- Dijeron Rika y Chiharu.

-No hay problema, les diré cuando Eriol me lo diga-

Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron viendo, y con esa mirada de Sakura, Tomoyo entendió que había algo más, pero que luego se lo iba a decir, pues no quería que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko supieran. Entonces Tomoyo supuso que era algo relacionado con la magia.

Las niñas todavía no salían del tocador y los chicos ya se estaban desesperando.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales, siempre se tardan horas en los baños-

-Quien sabe que tanto hacen Eriol-

-Oigan, hablando de eso, yo les voy a contar el porqué se tardan tanto. Se tardan porque desde la época medieval, las mujeres acostumbraban utilizar los baños no sólo para hacer sus necesidades, también para…-

Pero Eriol y Shaoran no tenían ningún interés en escuchar sus mentiras, así que mientras Yamasaki hablaba, ellos hablaron de sus asuntos.

-¿Porqué no quieres que le diga a Sakura que soy la reencarnación del mago Clow y que vine a Japón para entrenarla y ayudarla a aumentar sus poderes y a utilizar bien su magia?-

-Porque no es el momento aún Hiragizawa. Yo tampoco le he dicho que la misión que tengo aquí en Japón es de quitarle las cartas y llevárselas a los ancianos del clan, porque se estropearía todo. Tienes que esperar un poco más, ya verás que llegará el mejor momento. Además ya sabe que tienes magia, y no le interesaba saber porqué pero después de lo que le dijiste de seguro ahora sí va a averiguar porqué y va a ser más difícil ocultar el secreto-

-Tienes razón Li. Además si le digo eso, de seguro no voy a tener ninguna oportunidad con ella-

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a entregarle esa carta?-

-Pues la verdad ya no sé. Sakura no me creyó cuando le dije que ya iba a ser amable con ella, además tú sabes que siempre he sido algo tímido, por eso nunca llegué a hablar con ella como amigo, sólo cuando le hablaba era para molestarla-

-(feliz) ¿Entonces no se la piensas dar?-

-Pues… tengo una idea. Tú te llevas mejor con ella, ¿porqué no se la das tú de mi parte Li?-

-¿Que yo se la entregue?-

-Por favor, tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Además tú vas en su salón, es más fácil que se la entregues tú-

-Está bien Hiragizawa, se la daré-

-Entrégasela el lunes cuando estemos en la escuela. Ya veré después que hago-

-Te avisaré cuando se la entregue, y también si me dice algo de respuesta-

Eriol le entrega la carta a Shaoran, y éste la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Tenía tantas ganas de romperla y no dársela a Sakura, pero no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

Shaoran se pone algo triste cuando guarda la carta, y Eriol lo nota, y empieza a sospechar que tal vez a Shaoran también le gusta Sakura. Shaoran y Sakura se conocen desde hace 1 mes y medio, pero ya se llevaban muy bien, ya se habían convertido en mejores amigos. A Eriol no le agradaba nada esto, pero estaba seguro que con la carta todo iba a cambiar. En ese instante, por fin salieron Sakura y las demás, todas estaban maquilladas, y Yamasaki seguía contando la mentira, hasta que Chiharu le calló la boca. Shaoran al ver a Sakura, se sonrojó aún más, y Eriol sólo estaba sonriendo, pero en el fondo pensaba en lo bella que era ella.

-Bien chicos, perdón por la tardanza, ya nos podemos ir-

Se sentaron en la cafetería a platicar un rato, hasta que recogieron a todos. Shaoran se despidió de Sakura de un beso en la mejilla, y Eriol no se despidió.

-Shaoran, gracias por venir, me la pasé muy bien contigo-

-Igual yo Sakura, luego nos vemos-

Se fueron y los demás también, sólo quedaron Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que más sucedió que no les quisiste decir a las demás?-

-Sí Tomoyo. Estoy empezando a sospechar que eso que no me quiso decir Eriol tiene que ver con la magia, pues él también la posee-

-¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo-

-Si Tomoyo. Shaoran fue el que me dijo, pero no me quiso decir porque él tenía poderes mágicos y que hacía en Japón. Estoy segura de que Eriol y Shaoran se hicieron amigos gracias a algo que tiene que ver con la magia, y por eso los dos están en Japón, tengo que averiguarlo-

-Pues espero que encuentres la respuesta pronto, porque tal vez también tiene que ver algo contigo Sakura, tú eres la maestra de las cartas Sakura-

-También puede ser posible. Voy a hablar con Kero a ver si sabe algo, a ver qué me dice-

El chofer de Tomoyo llega por ellas, y las dos se van, y van a dejar a Sakura a su casa. Sakura llega a la cena, y Touya estaba esperándola impacientemente después de que supo que había ido con Shaoran, pues a él no le agradó mucho la idea de que Sakura fuera al cine con un chico.

-¿Cómo te fue con el chiquillo ese, monstruo?-

-Shaoran no es ningún chiquillo, es sólo mi mejor amigo y no soy un monstruo-

-Pues de todos modos no me gusta que salgas con él, y mucho menos al cine monstruo-

-Ay no exageres hermano, no tiene nada de malo, y ¡no soy ningún monstruo!-

-Ya dejen de pelear, ¿Cómo te fue en el cine Sakura?-

-Muy bien papá, muy bien-

-Que bueno hija, pero no te veo muy contenta-

-Ay claro que sí papá, me divertí mucho, fue muy agradable-

Touya estaba más molesto después de lo que dijo Sakura, pensó que de seguro algo había pasado entre Shaoran y ella. Como siempre de mal pensado. Terminaron de cenar, y Sakura entró a la recámara para contarle a Kero todo lo sucedido, pero ya estaba dormido.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Kero dormido? Ni siquiera esperó la cena-

Sakura se cepilló los dientes, se quitó el maquillaje, se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Llegó el siguiente día, que era domingo, y todo transcurrió normalmente. Sakura le contó a Kero lo de Eriol, Shaoran y la magia que poseen, y Kero realmente estaba sorprendido.

-A ver, entonces dices que ¿el niño del que me hablaste a principios de clases, es descendiente del mago Clow? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Lo siento Kero, no pensé que fuera importante-

-Pues sí lo es, porque su familia siempre se ha interesado en las cartas, ¿no has pensado que tal vez ese niño vino para quitártelas?-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kero? Yo creo que estás mal, no creo que él sea capaz de hacer eso, si es mi mejor amigo-

-Pero lo conoces desde hace muy poco tiempo, y tú misma dijiste que vino a Japón por una misión de los ancianos. Tienes que estar muy alerta de ese niño Sakura, y cuida bien las cartas-

-Está bien Kero, voy a estar alerta pero aunque lo conozca desde hace poco ya estoy convencida de que es buena persona y muy confiable-

-Bueno como tú digas Sakura, y en cuanto a lo de Eriol, pues de él la verdad no sabría que decirte, pero si es el mejor amigo de Shaoran entonces él también vino a Japón por algo sobre ti Sakura-

-Pues es lo que pensé, pero es insoportable, él nunca podrá ser mi amigo-

-No hables Sakura, porque después todo puede cambiar-

-Ay Kero, de veras que no se puede hablar contigo-

-Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo que no seas tan ingenua porque luego te pueden lastimar-

-Bueno ya no quiero discutir contigo, si no quieres que te de un almohadazo-

-No Sakurita-

-Pues fíjate que ahora sí te lo voy a dar-

-Por favor no, ahora si te juro por las cartas que no te vuelvo a molestar ni a ponerme en tu contra, prometo ya no ser tan glotón, pero por favor no me pegues con la almohada-

-No me importa lo que digas, de esta ya no te salvas- Sakura está a punto de darle el almohadazo, cuando suena el teléfono.

-¡Sakura! Te hablan por teléfono-

-En un momento voy papá. Te salvaste esta vez Kero, pero ya verás cuando cuelgue-

-No Sakurita-

Sakura sale de la recámara para contestar el teléfono en la sala.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?-

-¡Shaoran! Pero que sorpresa, no esperaba tu llamada-

-Pues sólo llamé para ver cómo estabas después de lo de ayer, y para disculparme por haber llevado a Eriol, creo que no fue buena idea, pero es que estaba en mi casa y pues no lo iba a correr-

-Está bien Shaoran, ya pasó, y no hay problema, estoy bien-

-Que bueno-

Así estuvieron platicando un buen rato, hasta que Shaoran le preguntó algo a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura, si quieres no me contestes, pero me gustaría saber si te gusta alguna persona-

-Es cierto, ya ni me acordaba de eso. No hay problema Shaoran, a ti si te puedo decir, después de todo eres mi amigo. Pues si me gusta alguien-

-Y… ¿se puede saber quién es?-

-Pues no lo conoces, es alguien que desde hace tiempo no veo, se llama Yukito Tsukishiro-

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta. No podía creer que ella quería a Yue, pues Shaoran sabía quién era, pero no pensaba decirle a Sakura, mucho menos a Eriol, pues no se imagina su reacción si le dice que a la maestra de las cartas le gusta su propio guardián, o más bien su otra identidad. Estaba seguro que Sakura ya sabía que en realidad era Yue, pero tampoco podía creer que aún así lo siga queriendo, y después de pensar en todo esto, se entristeció mucho al saber que Sakura quería a otra persona.

-¿Shaoran?-

-Ah, perdón, pues no lo conozco-

-Si algún día lo vuelvo a ver, te lo presentaré. Pero pues ya estoy tratando de olvidarlo, ya que es un amor imposible-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Pero no importa, en este momento lo que más necesito es conseguir novio a toda costa-

-¿Ya quieres tener novio?-

-¡Por supuesto! Me muero por ver cómo se siente tener uno, pero ¡nadie se me ha declarado jamás! (y se pone triste) Me siento como si no fuera atractiva, como si ningún chico me quisiera-

-No pienses así Sakura, estoy seguro de que por ahí hay chicos que te quieren, sólo que aún no se te declaran-

-¿Tú lo crees?-

-Sí Sakura, tú tienes muchas cualidades que harían que cualquier chico se muriera por ti. Sólo hay que tener paciencia-

-Está bien Shaoran, gracias por tu consejo, por eso me gusta contarte a ti todo, claro, además de Tomoyo-

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Muchas gracias, y por favor no le digas a nadie de quién me gusta, ¿me lo prometes?-

-Claro que lo prometo, yo si soy discreto-

-Lo sé-

Los dos siguieron platicando de tonterías, y después de un poco más de una hora colgaron. Shaoran seguía triste, pues no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sakura, además de lo que le dijo de que ya quería tener novio, pensó que lo más seguro es que iba a aceptar lo que decía la carta de Eriol. Pero también estaba muy sorprendido por todos los consejos que le dio a Sakura, o sea ¿Shaoran diciendo eso? Aún no lo comprendía. Sakura estaba por otro lado, muy feliz, pues definitivamente Shaoran era muy buen amigo. Al entrar a la recámara, ya hasta se olvidó del almohadazo que le iba a dar a Kero, por estar pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Shaoran. Kero al ver que Sakura estaba en otro mundo, decidió aprovechar para salir del cajón en donde estaba escondido para ir a comer el postre que le había dejado la noche anterior. Así transcurrió el día, pero Sakura no se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder el siguiente día.

* * *

Por fin llegó el tan esperado lunes para Eriol, y el no tan esperado para Shaoran. Shaoran estaba esperando a Sakura en el salón 2-1, mientras Eriol estaba en su salón, que era el 2-2, pero asomándose a cada rato afuera para ver cuando llegara Sakura. Sonó el timbre, y como siempre Sakura llegó tarde. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su salón, vio que Eriol estaba afuera viéndola, pero cuando él se percató de Sakura, inmediatamente se metió a su salón.

_-¿Y ahora a él que le pasa?- _

Después entró a su salón, y vio a Shaoran con una cara muy seria.

-¡Hola Shaoran!-

-Hola Sakura-

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?- dijo esto mientras se sentaba en su lugar, atrás de él.

-No es nada malo, sólo que tengo una carta para ti, te la manda Eriol-

-¿Eriol?-

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-Ah, ¡hola Tomoyo!-

-¿Y ahora porqué tienen esa cara los dos?-

-Es que Eriol me mandó una carta-

-¿Pero para qué podrá ser?-

-Espera un momento. ¡Tal vez se me va a declarar!-

-Si, eso puede ser Sakura-

-¡Yupi! ¡Por fin una declaración!-

Shaoran se puso muy triste por la reacción de Sakura, no podía creer que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una declaración, realmente veía a Sakura desesperada por conseguir un novio, aunque también estaba molesto, porque ¿cómo podía aceptar al primero que se le declarara sin quererlo? En ese momento llegó el profesor Terada, y era hora de empezar la clase.

-Te doy la carta a la hora del recreo, para que la leas mejor-

-Bueno, como quieras-

Así pasaron las clases, y Sakura obviamente estaba desesperada, ya quería saber lo que decía esa carta. Y Eriol como ha de haber estado, bueno, por fin llegó la hora del recreo, y Shaoran le entregó la carta a Sakura, muy a su pesar. Sakura estaba muy emocionada, tanto que enseguida fue a chismearle a todas sus amigas (Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki) y por más que quería leerla en el salón no podía porque había gente, después intentó leerla en el pasillo y tampoco podía, en fin, Shaoran sólo estaba viéndola, feliz porque Sakura lo estaba, pero en el fondo estaba realmente triste. Después, Tomoyo le dijo que la podía leer en el baño, y Sakura fue con ella. Mientras Tomoyo estaba arreglándose en el espejo, Sakura estaba leyendo la carta, que decía así:

_SAKURA:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque me faltan pantalones para pararme enfrente de ti y decirte que. tú me gustas mucho. Si tan sólo, a 5000 km de aquí, pudieras ser mi novia._

_Desde que te empecé a conocer, pensé que eras una niña muy bonita, además de inteligente y tierna. Fue por eso que desde el año pasado que nos tocó en el mismo salón, me empezaste a gustar._

_Sé que tal vez a ti no te caiga bien por todas las veces que te molesté, pero al menos te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar y darte todo lo que te mereces._

_Puedes pedirme lo que sea, desde que aumente mis calificaciones, haga un cambio de look, cualquier regalo que quieras, yo te lo daré._

_Por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, espero que te haya gustado esta carta._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Eriol_

_P.D: Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esta carta, ni a tus amigas, preferiría que lo mantuvieras en secreto._

Sakura no podía creerlo. Resultó ser lo que ella había dicho: una declaración. Estaba tan emocionada, que hasta lágrimas le salieron, y Tomoyo trató de calmarla, y le dio papel para que se limpiara las lágrimas. Después de esto, las dos salieron y se fueron con los demás amigos, para contarles lo que decía la carta, y ¡la carta decía que no le dijera a nadie!

-Ya veo Sakura. Durante lo poco que llegué a conocer a Eriol, me di cuenta de que no es tan mal chico, y la carta se ve que es sincera- Dijo Rika.

-Vamos Sakura, acéptalo, no pierdes nada, dale una oportunidad- Dijo Naoko.

-No lo sé...-

-Sakura, yo sé que a ti no te cae bien Eriol, pero tú decías que ya querías tener un novio, yo digo que si no lo quieres no lo aceptes, pero es tu decisión- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Tengo una idea. Lo voy a aceptar, pero le voy a decir que vamos a ser novios por una semana, para ver si funciona-

-Se me hace que está muy bien eso- Dijo Chiharu

-Bueno, pues entonces le voy a escribir la carta de respuesta-

Sakura traía un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, y utilizó una hoja para escribirle a Eriol que aceptaba ser su novia, pero por una semana, para ver si funcionaba, y que si él estaba de acuerdo. Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba con Eriol.

-Ya le entregué la carta, de seguro ya la leyó-

-Muchas gracias Li, ahora sólo falta darle mi otro regalo-

Eriol saca una bolsa, pero no era una bolsa de regalo, era una bolsa de plástico de una tienda.

-(con una gota en la cabeza) ¿Eso es el regalo?-

-Si Li, es que no me dio tiempo de envolverlo, ¿crees que no le agrade?-

-Pues no sé, lo que importa es lo de adentro-

-Pues si, aunque es algo sencillo-

Eriol le enseña a Shaoran el regalo, y Shaoran vuelve a tener una gota en la cabeza, pero pues eran los gustos de Eriol.

-Errr, está bien Eriol, le va a gustar mucho-

-Pues eso espero-

Llega la hora de entrar a la clase, y Sakura estaba formada afuera de su salón, cuando llegan Shaoran y Eriol. Shaoran se forma también en su fila, y Eriol al pasar al lado de Sakura.

-Toma esto-

Sakura recibe el regalo y no dice ni una sola palabra. Estaba algo desconcertada, ¿qué palabras eran esas? Pero desde ahí se dio cuenta de que si era tímido. Shaoran tenía ganas de reírse, pero mejor se aguantó las ganas, porque Tomoyo lo estaba viendo. Al entrar al salón, Sakura vio el regalo, y era tan sólo una barra de chocolate, que decía: Eres especial. La cualidad de Sakura era que no pedía regalos caros, era muy sencilla, y por eso le gustó el regalo.

-Oye Sakura, ¿qué opinas de la carta?-

-Bueno Shaoran, si era una declaración, y quiero que le des esta carta de respuesta a Eriol-

-Está bien, se la daré-

-Pero por favor, no la leas. Es sólo para Eriol-

-Como tú quieras, confía en mí-

Shaoran obviamente se moría por leerla, al parecer no iba a cumplir esta vez con su palabra. Así pasó el día, Sakura llegó a su casa, y su papá estaba muy sorprendido al ver que Sakura estaba muy feliz, hasta Touya también se sorprendió. Como Sakura no se atrevía a decirles lo que había sucedido, mejor decidió andar con Eriol en secreto. Sakura no le quería contar nada a Kero, no tenía ganas de discutir otra vez con él, aunque si tenía ganas de darle un almohadazo. Mientras descansaba en su cama, su papá le llamó diciéndole que tenía una llamada telefónica, de Eriol.

-¿Eriol? Pero como-

-Shaoran me dio tu teléfono. Te hablaba para decirte que habías decidido-

-Pero yo le di a Shaoran la carta de respuesta para que te la diera, ¿no lo hizo?-

-No, él no me dio nada-

-Oh no, Shaoran...-

* * *

N. de la A. ¡Por fin! Acabé este cap, me desvelé escribiéndolo, pero lo terminé en la mañana. Ahora sí supieron lo que pasó en el cine, y ¡la declaración de Eriol! La verdad es que no puedo creer que Sakura haya sido tan tonta ¬__¬, bueno, así fui yo y pronto sabrán porque estoy tan arrepentida de esto. Pobre Shaoran, cómo se sintió. Pero después a él le va a ir mejor. ^__^ Y ¿Qué onda con la carta de Eriol? Esa no fue la carta original, le tuve que hacer algunos cambios, porque ya no la tengo y no me acordaba, pero creo que esta carta estuvo mejor jeje. Este cap estuvo emocionante, espero que les guste. ¿Porqué Shaoran no le dio la carta de Sakura a Eriol? ¿Qué pasará ahora cuando Eriol sepa la respuesta? ¿Cuándo sabrá Sakura la verdad sobre la misión de Eriol y Shaoran en Japón? ¿Será capaz Shaoran de quitarle las cartas a Sakura? Todo esto lo sabrán en el sig cap, que va a estar aún más emocionante. Un adelanto: el siguiente cap será la segunda parte de este cap, o sea que habrá otra declaración. Por favor dejen reviews!!!! Me ayudan mucho.

Bluegirl88


	4. Declaraciones inesperadas 2

Hola!! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo, porque a mí me fue muy bien (Sobre todo por los regalos) ^__^. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el cap 4, en el cual van a ver el porqué Shaoran no le dio la carta a Eriol, y como había dicho en el cap anterior, va a haber otra declaración. O__O Y tengo que decirles que en estos caps va a haber E+S, pero también va a haber S+S, así que voy a hacer todo lo posible por acortar la pareja de E+S, y recuerden que este fic va a acabar con S+S y E+T, sólo hay que tener paciencia. ^__~

*Disclaimer* CCS pertenece a las Clamp

_Diálogos en cursiva: "Estoy pensando", "Estoy leyendo"_

**"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?" **

**Capítulo 4: Declaraciones inesperadas 2 **

Sakura estaba realmente molesta, porque había confiado en Shaoran, nunca se imaginó que le iba a hacer esto. Eriol también estaba molesto, porque sospechaba ahora aún más, que Shaoran quería a Sakura.

-Pero Sakura, me puedes dar una respuesta ahora, así que ¿qué dices?-

Sakura no dudó ni un instante en contestar. Estaba tan feliz por la declaración, que sólo pensaba en eso, en tener novio. Se dejó llevar por ese deseo, y no pensó en las consecuencias, pues ella no lo quería, y se supone que no le caía bien.

-Sí Eriol, acepto-

-¿Si?, gracias, bye-

Eriol le colgó de inmediato, y Sakura sólo se quedó muy sorprendida. Había notado que por teléfono Eriol se había portado algo frío, nada que ver con la forma en que se había portado en la carta.

-Sí que es tímido. Pero ahora tengo que saber porque Shaoran no le dio mi carta-

Sakura tenía algo de miedo de hablarle a Shaoran para preguntarle, pensó que era mejor hacerlo en persona, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar.

Shaoran estaba en su casa leyendo otra vez la carta de Sakura para Eriol, pues después de que se la entregó Sakura, inmediatamente decidió leerla, y debido a lo que decía, no se la entregó a Eriol. Pero sabía que había hecho mal, pues Sakura había confiado en él, y también le había hecho mal a Eriol, y ahora no se imagina la reacción que va a tener él cuando se entere, sabía que Eriol iba a descubrir que él también sentía algo por Sakura.

_-Creo que he traicionado la confianza de mis dos mejores amigos… sé que Eriol me va a querer matar, y Sakura ni se diga, tal vez ya no vuelva a confiar en mí, pero no puedo hacer nada, no pude evitar quererla, espero que cuando se entere de la verdad me comprenda… -_

Después de decir esto, rompió la carta y la tiró al bote de basura.

_-Espero que hayas hecho lo correcto Sakura. . . aunque no lo creo- _

* * *

-Oye Sakurita, ¿Porqué estás tan feliz hoy?-

-Por nada Kero, estoy normal como siempre-

-Te conozco muy bien, ¿tiene algo que ver con el tal Li?-

-No Kero-

-Entonces si no es por él, ¿es por Eriol?-

-Kero no tengo ganas de estar discutiendo contigo-

-Vamos Sakurita, prometí ya no hacerte enojar, yo sólo pregunto porque soy tu guardián y me importa mucho lo que te pasa-

-Está bien Kero, pero si escucho alguna queja tuya, ahora sí no te volveré a contar nada, y te daré 5 almohadazos-

-Sí Sakura, no voy a quejarme-

-Bien Kero. Estoy feliz porque por fin alguien se me declaró-

-¿Enserio? Vaya Sakura, hasta que se te hizo, ¿y quién fue? No me digas que fue. . .-

-Si Kero, fue Eriol-

-Pero se supone que lo odiabas, ¿y cuál fue tu respuesta?-

-Que. . . que sí-

-¿Quéeee? Pero cómo es posible que le hayas dicho que sí, si no lo quieres Sakura, ¿cómo pueden ser novios después de todo los horrores que me contaste de él?-

-Kero dijiste que no te ibas a quejar-

-Pero es que Sakura, tengo que hacerlo, porque me preocupa esto, está muy mal-

-Pues es mi decisión, yo dije que quería tener novio, y ya se me hizo. Eso es lo que importa-

-Pero Sakura…-

-Nada de peros. Además le tengo que decir a Eriol que vamos a hacer la prueba de ser novios por una semana, a ver qué sucede, ya que Shaoran no le dio la carta de respuesta, quien sabe porqué-

-¿Le diste a Li la carta de respuesta para que se la diera a Eriol y no lo hizo?-

-No Kero, por eso estoy enojada con él, porque confié en él para que lo hiciera y no lo hizo y me gustaría saber porque-

-¿No crees que él no esté de acuerdo con esa relación, y por eso quería impedirla?-

-Ay Kero, ¿porqué querría impedirla?-

-Bueno, tal vez porque… él también te quiere Sakura-

-Eso si que no lo creo, él sólo es mi mejor amigo, y él sabe perfectamente que me gusta Yukito, bueno, era mi mejor amigo, porque después de esto ya no lo es-

-Vamos Sakura, habla con él mañana, a ver qué explicación te da, pero no puedes perder esa amistad por eso-

-Es que él prometió que se la daría, y de seguro la leyó, y yo le dije que no lo hiciera-

-Pues te digo que mejor espérate a hablar con él, ya después verás lo que haces-

-Tienes razón. Tendré que hablar con él, y a ver cómo me va mañana con Eriol, porque la verdad no sé que voy a hacer-

-Pues te deseo lo mejor Sakura, aunque sólo te digo algo: ¿podrías pensar más en los demás primero?-

-(con una mirada asesina) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Que pienses en Eriol, cómo se va a sentir el día que se entere que nunca lo quisiste, que en realidad quieres a otro, si se te declaró fue porque él si te quiere Sakura-

-Pues te digo que no sé que voy a hacer, ya veré que pasa en esta semana-

-Bueno Sakura, y luego me dices cómo te fue-

-Si Kero, pero cómo si te quejaste, te voy a dar 5 almohadazos-

-No Sakura, ¡por favor! Sólo lo dije por tu bien-

-Pero una promesa es una promesa-

Sakura le da los cinco almohadazos a Kero, y si de por sí había sido noqueado con uno. . .

-Así que ya sabes Kero. Aunque tal vez tengas razón… Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, además vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-

Sakura se pone a hacer su tarea de matemáticas, pero no estaba muy concentrada por estar pensando en cómo le iba a ir mañana. Así siguió el día, Sakura le habló a Tomoyo para contarle lo que había pasado hoy sobre Eriol y Shaoran, y Tomoyo le dijo exactamente lo mismo que Kero, así que Sakura ya estaba algo arrepentida de lo que había hecho, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a seguir con Eriol, y esperar a la explicación de Shaoran por lo de la carta. Después cenó junto con Fujitaka y Touya, aunque ella seguía con su idea de no decirles nada, porque aunque su papá si hubiera aceptado, Touya hubiera reaccionado de una manera muy diferente, así que mejor decidió seguir así en secreto. Después se lavó los dientes, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir, y Kero ya estaba dormido desde la tarde...

* * *

Llegó el siguiente día de clases, que era un 9 de octubre. Los primeros en llegar fueron Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes estaban afuera en el pasillo, esperando a Sakura. (Aunque Eriol también esperaba a Shaoran para reclamarle lo de la carta) Y Tomoyo decidió hablar con Eriol, pues lo veía muy desesperado.

-Disculpa Eriol, Te veo algo inquieto. ¿Es por Sakura?-

-Pues sí Tomoyo, supongo que ya sabes que ella y yo…-

-¿Que ya son novios? Si, ella me dijo-

-Me imaginé, sabía que no lo iba a mantener en secreto, y menos con su mejor amiga-

-Nosotras nos contamos todo, pues nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la primaria. Ah, y por eso si la llegas a hacer sufrir, te juro que te voy a matar vivo-

-Jajaja, no hay problema Tomoyo, yo nunca la voy a hacer sufrir, yo sí la quiero de verdad-

-Pues más te vale, porque todas las veces que la molestabas, a Sakura no le gustaba nada-

-Lo sé Tomoyo, pero era sólo para llamar la atención, sentía que era la única forma de hablar con ella, y veo que funcionó, porque pensé que sí me odiaba, pero para haber aceptado ser mi novia, estoy seguro de que en el fondo me quiere-

Tomoyo sólo se quedó callada. No podía decirle a Eriol la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Sakura, porque Eriol se veía que si la quería. No estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Sakura, porque sabía que esto no iba a funcionar así, al final sólo iban a sufrir los dos. Pero pues no tenía de otra que respetar su decisión, ya que Sakura era muy decidida y nadie la podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Además sabía que Sakura había aceptado a Eriol sólo para ver que se sentía tener novio, y además porque le daba lástima, porque ella sabe que Eriol si la quiere de verdad.

-¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?-

-No es nada Eriol, pues espero que te vaya bien con ella, pero ya estás advertido, si le haces algo malo a Sakura, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por ella-

-(con una gota en la cabeza) Si Tomoyo, ya te dije que no voy a hacerle nada malo-

En ese momento llega Shaoran, y entra a su salón. Eriol después de verlo, inmediatamente fue con él para reclamarle, y Tomoyo estaba algo preocupada.

_-Oh no, ¿ahora qué va a pasar entre ellos? Sabía que esta relación no era buena idea… _

* * *

Eriol se le pone enfrente de Shaoran, y golpea su escritorio.

-Quiero que me des una buena explicación, ¿Porqué no me diste la carta de respuesta de Sakura? y quiero sólo la verdad-

Shaoran sabía perfectamente que Eriol iba a reaccionar así, ya lo conoce, pero por lo pronto no pensaba decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, no le convenía decírselo, porque le iba a ir peor.

-Mira Hiragizawa, no tienes porqué reaccionar así, además de eso tengo que hablar con Sakura-

-Claro que tengo razón para reaccionar así, y eso también me importa porque la carta era para mí, y si no me la diste fue porque de seguro te dieron celos, o ¿me vas a negar que tú también quieres a Sakura? Ni creas que no me había dado cuenta-

-Espera un momento Hiragizawa, a Sakura la quiero mucho pero sólo como una amiga, y si no te di la carta fue porque se me perdió, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero supongo que Sakura ya ha de haberte dicho la respuesta-

-Pues tienes razón Li, y me dijo que sí aceptaba-

Shaoran se puso muy triste, pero ya estaba preparado para esa respuesta, por lo que decía la carta, aunque tenía alguna esperanza de que Sakura hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero vio que no.

-¿Ves? ¿Entonces porqué me vienes a reclamar? Ya te dije que se me perdió, fue un descuido, pero pues ya te dijo lo importante-

-Está bien Li, te voy a creer, porque eres mi mejor amigo, y perdón por haber reaccionado así-

-No importa, entiendo tu reacción, créeme que yo sentiría lo mismo-

Eriol no estuvo muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Shaoran, sabía que ocultaba algo, pero lo único que le importaba era Sakura. Sonó el timbre, y Sakura aún no llegaba, por lo que Eriol no tuvo más remedio que irse a su salón y esperarla en el recreo. Después de unos minutos, llegó Sakura muy agitada, pues había corrido mucho.

-Otra vez tarde señorita Kinomoto-

-Lo siento mucho profesora, es que no sé que le pasa a mi despertador, de seguro está descompuesto-

-Pues eso no es pretexto para llegar tarde, así que esta ya es la última vez y la próxima no se la volveré a pasar-

Sakura otra vez tuvo que soportar la mirada y algunas risas por parte de sus compañeros, pero Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban algo preocupados. Shaoran lo estaba por la reacción de Sakura por la carta, y Tomoyo lo estaba porque tenía miedo de que Sakura llegara a sufrir por culpa de esta relación sin sentido. Sakura se sentó en su lugar, aunque si puso una mirada fría sobre Shaoran, aún seguía molesta y se moría por pedirle la explicación de una vez, pero pues estaban en clase y no quería que la volvieran a regañar. Así pasaron las clases hasta que llegó la hora del recreo. Shaoran estaba a punto de salir del salón, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Shaoran, verás, ayer me habló Eriol para preguntarme mi respuesta, y me dijo que tú no le habías entregado la carta que te di para él, ¿me podrías decir porqué no se la diste? Yo confié en ti Shaoran, y lo único que hiciste fue traicionar mi confianza-

-Sakura, a ti no te puedo mentir, porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero preferiría no decirte la razón en este momento-

-¿Y porqué no Shaoran? Yo quiero que me la digas ya, porque sí estoy molesta contigo por eso-

-No tienes porqué estar molesta, cuando te enteres lo entenderás, pero me gustaría decírtelo por el msn-

-¿Por el msn? ¿Pero porqué no en este momento Shaoran? Me estoy desesperando-

-Por favor Sakura, sólo te pido que me perdones por no decírtelo ahora, pero necesito que tú también me entiendas, no quiero perder tu amistad por culpa de esto, no me lo perdonaría nunca-

-Shaoran… yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero es que si necesito saberlo-

-Por favor Sakura, entiéndeme-

-Está bien Shaoran, voy a esperar a que me lo digas por el msn, pero sólo espero que me lo digas, porque yo si confío en ti-

-Yo también confío en ti Sakura, por eso si te voy a decir, no tienes de que preocuparte-

Ambos se quedan viendo por unos momentos, hasta que llegó Eriol a interrumpirlos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Shaoran y Sakura no sabían que decir, pero después de todo no habían hecho nada malo, aunque Eriol así pensó.

-No Hiragizawa, ya me iba-

Shaoran se fue rápidamente, y Sakura intentó detenerlo, pero Eriol se puso enfrente de ella para impedirlo.

-No te preocupes, él está bien-

-Pero es que Eriol, él no me quiso decir la razón de porque no te había dado la carta-

-A mí me dijo que se le había perdido, que fue un descuido-

-¿Pero porqué no me habló para decirme? ¿Y porque no me lo dijo cuando le pregunté?-

Eriol ahora sí estaba seguro de que Shaoran estaba celoso, por eso no le había dado la carta.

-Pues no sé Sakura, pero pues eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya andamos-

-Sí Eriol… pero me gustaría irme con mis amigas a platicar-

-Claro, después nos vemos-

Sakura se fue algo triste, porque no se sentía a gusto con Eriol, no se atrevía a platicar con él cómo lo hacía con Shaoran, prefería estar con sus amigas que con él. También estaba triste porque Shaoran no le quiso decir la razón, estaba algo confundida.

_-¿Porqué Shaoran? ¿Qué será lo que realmente me quiere decir?- _

Así pasó el día y Sakura y Shaoran ya no se hablaron, y Sakura tampoco habló con Eriol, porque los dos eran algo tímidos, aunque Eriol le mandó una carta diciéndole que era normal su reacción, pero que esperaba que pronto pudieran hablar más, y le ofreció un montón de cosas, que le pidiera lo que sea, y Sakura ya no podía más.

* * *

Pasó la semana, y no sucedió nada, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra Eriol y Sakura, sólo se comunicaban por cartas. Shaoran si hablaba con Sakura pero ya no como antes, ahora sólo hablaban para cosas de la escuela. Sakura se sentía realmente mal por esta situación, no sabía qué hacer. Llegó el fin de semana, y lo bueno es que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rika, aunque Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de ir, porque sospechaba que Eriol y Shaoran también iban a ir, pero Tomoyo se encargó de convencerla.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Tienes que distraerte, además si van ellos, pues no les hagas caso, tú sólo diviértete-

-Es que no va a ser fácil, pero pues tampoco puedo faltar, Rika es mi amiga-

-Pues entonces ve Sakura, si quieres yo me encargo de ir a maquillarte y arreglarte para que te veas como una princesa y que Eriol y Li se den cuenta de lo que están desperdiciando-

-Está bien Tomoyo. Voy a ir-

-¡Que bien! Pues entonces voy a tu casa a las 6:00, para llegar a la fiesta a las 8:00-

-Bien Tomoyo, aquí nos vemos-

Después de colgar con Tomoyo, Sakura se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Kero le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía, pero Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que Kero no tuvo más remedio que esperar, además no quería que le diera otro almohadazo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Sakura fue la que contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Sakura, habla Shaoran-

-¿Shaoran? No esperaba tu llamda, pero me da gusto-

-A mí también me da gusto hablarte Sakura, sólo te hablé para preguntarte que si vas a ir a la fiesta de Rika-

-Pues si voy a ir-

-Qué bueno Sakura, entonces allá nos vemos, hasta luego-

-Espera un momento Shaoran-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? Te escucho algo triste-

-Pues la verdad sí, es que no nos hablamos mucho en toda la semana desde aquella vez que no le entregaste la carta a Eriol, y me siento muy mal por eso-

-Yo también me siento mal, por eso te hablé para preguntarte que si ibas a ir a la fiesta, para vernos y así platicar más-

-Si, yo también quería saber si ibas a ir, pero ¿va a ir Eriol?-

-Pues aún no estoy seguro, quedó de hablarme para decirme pero no lo ha hecho

-Bueno está bien, sólo espero que no vaya-

-¿Porqué Sakura? También noté que no le hablaste para nada en toda la semana-

-Es que ya no puedo más Shaoran, lo tengo que cortar-

-¿Lo vas a cortar? (ocultando su felicidad)-

-Sí Shaoran, aún no sé cuándo ni cómo, porque tengo que armarme de valor para hacerlo. Sé que va a sufrir mucho, pero es lo mejor-

-Qué bueno que lo vas a hacer Sakura, aunque lo debiste de haber hecho desde hace mucho, porque mientras no lo quieras, es obvio que esa relación no iba a funcionar-

-Lo sé, pero es que todavía quiero a Yukito, no lo he podido olvidar, y créeme que ya quiero hacerlo pero no sé porque no puedo, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo-

-Sé que lo vas a olvidar Sakura, trata de ya no pensar en él, porque eso también te está haciendo sufrir- (ahora estaba triste)

-Gracias Shaoran, sabía que podía contar contigo-

-Para eso somos amigos, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes que aquí estoy-

-Sí lo sé, entonces allá nos vemos. Y gracias de nuevo-

-De nada Sakura, nos vemos-

Sakura colgó el teléfono, y Kero había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Así que eso es lo que traías Sakura?-

-Qué metiche eres Kero, no tienes porque andar escuchando mis conversaciones-

Sakura agarra la almohada y le da otro almohadazo.

-¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?-

-Por estar de metiche además de glotón-

Sakura se sentía ahora más tranquila después de haber hablado con Shaoran. Cada día que pasaba lo quería más, pero sólo como amigo. Aún no dejaba de pensar en Yukito. Shaoran estaba feliz porque Sakura ya iba a cortar a Eriol, aunque si estaba algo triste por que ella aún quería a Yukito, pero estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad hoy mismo, así que se puso a trabajar en eso.

* * *

Por fin llegó la fiesta de Rika, y las primeras en llegar fueron Sakura y Tomoyo. Después llegaron Chiharu, Naoko y Yamasaki, y otros más. Sakura se la estaba pasando bien, hasta que llegó un auto color gris.

-Creo que ahí viene Shaoran-

-Sí Tomoyo, sólo espero que no venga Eriol con él-

Pero se llevó su gran sorpresa, porque efectivamente Eriol se bajó del auto después de Shaoran.

-Oh no, ahora sí estoy en problemas-

-Tranquila Sakura, ya sabes lo que te dije, no le hagas caso-

-¡Hola Sakura!-

-¡Hola Shaoran!-

Eriol no se atrevía a saludar a Sakura, así que se fue a saludar a los demás dejando a Sakura y Shaoran solos.

-Sakura, te mandé un mail, ahí viene la razón por la que no le di la carta a Eriol, para que a ver si cuando llegues a tu casa lo lees-

-¿Un mail? Shaoran, voy a hacer todo lo posible por leerlo cuando llegue-

-Está bien Sakura. Y cómo viste, si vino Eriol-

-Sí ya lo vi, pues ni modo, voy a tener que soportar-

-A ver si él ya se digna a hablarte ¿no crees?-

-Pues sí, porque yo no lo pienso hacer-

Así siguió la fiesta. Shaoran se fue con sus otros amigos, incluyendo Eriol. Sakura estaba bailando con sus amigas, aunque si estaba algo triste porque Eriol no le hablaba, parecía que ya no le importaba. Sakura paró de bailar y se fue a sentar, y Tomoyo fue con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-

-Es que ya no aguanto más, quiero que Eriol me hable pero no lo hace-

-¿No que ya no te importaba?-

-Es que todavía es mi novio, y por lo que me escribía en las cartas que me mandaba, parecía otra persona, que si le importaba, pero no lo está demostrando-

-Sakura, recuerda que es tímido, tú también lo eres, por eso no se han hablado directamente-

-Es que ya no puedo seguir así, ahora mismo voy a ir a cortarlo-

-¡Espera Sakura!-

Sakura está bajando las escaleras para ir a hablar con Eriol, cuando se topa con él, que estaba subiendo.

-¿Porqué no nos hemos hablado Sakura? Me interesa mucho hablar contigo-

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti Eriol, somos muy tímidos-

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en el recreo para platicar?-

-En el recreo me gusta estar con mis amigas. . . ¿Porqué no nos juntamos en el descanso que tenemos de 15 minutos?-

-Por mí está bien, ¿entonces estás de acuerdo?-

-Sí Eriol, con tal de que ya hablemos como novios que somos-

Después de terminar la conversación, Sakura vio que Shaoran estaba a un lado, había visto y escuchado todo. Sakura no entendía porque le había dicho eso a Eriol, ¿no se suponía que ya lo iba a cortar? Pero ese deseo de tener novio, de ver que se sentía, la traía loca.

-¿Shaoran escuchaste la conversación?-

-Yo quería subir por un refresco pero te vi con Eriol y pues no pude evitar escuchar todo-

-Mira Shaoran, sobre lo que escuchaste-

-No hay problema Sakura, si no lo piensas cortar pronto, pues está bien, es tu decisión-

Shaoran subió rápidamente, y Sakura se quedó abajo. Estaba realmente confundida, quería a Yukito, ya no aguantaba estar con Eriol por eso, y por el deseo de seguir teniendo novio, no lo quiere cortar. Y a la vez se sentía mal cada vez que Shaoran escuchaba lo que hablaba con Eriol, y no sabía porque, sentía que estaba jugando con Shaoran, que lo que le decía de Eriol eran puras mentiras. Después se acabó la fiesta, y llegó el chofer de Tomoyo para recogerla a ella y a Sakura. Sakura se despidió de Shaoran pero no de Eriol.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo -Sakura fue conectarse a Internet para leer el mail de Shaoran, ya se moría por saber la razón. Después de abrirlo, Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues el mail decía más o menos así:

_Hola Sakura, la razón por la que no le di la carta a Eriol, fue porque tú me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te conocí, me interesaste mucho, y no sabía porque, pero cada día que pasaba y hablaba contigo, veía que eras muy agradable y sincera, fue por eso que un día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a cortar a Eriol, me alegré mucho, y fue por eso que me animé más a escribirte este mail. Y ahora sólo te quiero preguntar algo: ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Sé que somos los mejores amigos, pero no puedo ocultar más este sentimiento. Espero tu respuesta, y te pido perdón por haberte dicho hasta ahora, pero era lo mejor, era la única forma que me entendieras. Atte. Shaoran _

Sakura no podía creerlo. Era lo que más se temía, no quería que Shaoran se le declarara, no quería.

-No Shaoran, ¿porqué lo hiciste? Yo no quería que hicieras esto… No quiero perder tu amistad, sólo eres mi mejor amigo…-

Sakura estaba muy triste, porque tenía que decirle a Shaoran que no. No quería engañarlo a él, además, él ya sabía que quería a Yukito, y aún así se le había declarado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a escribirle el mail de respuesta, cuando Shaoran se conectó al msn.

-Se conectó, es el momento de decirle mi respuesta-

* * *

N. de la A. ¡Si! Por fin Shaoran se le declaró a Sakura, aunque Sakura sólo lo quiere como su mejor amigo. . .¬__¬ Este cap estuvo emocionante, y ya me cayó algo mal Eriol, espero que todo esto se arregle y que ya lo corte!!! De veras que Sakura es una tonta. . . Y que también se olvide de Yukito, y que se enamore de Shaoran! Aunque. . . creo que es mejor que se queden así como mejores amigos. Ya verán que es lo que va a pasar. Pobre Shaoran, a ver como reacciona ante la respuesta de Sakura. El siguiente cap va a estar más emocionante, pues veremos que pasa con Eriol después de la declaración de Shaoran, y con Sakura también.

Y ahora mencionaré a los que me han mandado reviews:

Joshy-cz: Que bueno q hayas leído mi fic, y yo seguiré al pendiente con el tuyo. Saludos a Liz!!!

LaUrIs: Gracias x tu review, y Sakura si se va a quedar con Shaoran, pero más adelante, jeje, quiero darle emoción a la historia.

Vanesa-chan: No te preocupes, Sakura se va a a quedar con Shaoran, pero al principio está con Eriol. (aunque no va a durar mucho) y sigue con tu fic, está muy bueno.

SaKuRa-wEn: Shaoran si está celoso, y si se va a quedar con Sakura. Continúa tu fic, me gustó mucho, y gracias x tus reviews.

Pequeña Saku: Hola!! Pues ya viste en este cap la respuesta de Shaoran, que sorpresota!!! Ya viste q si quiere a Sakura, y q bueno q te haya gustado la carta de Eriol. A mi tmb me gustó jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y gracias x tu review.

Aleirbag Potter: Pues fíjate que ni yo sé porque Shaoran se enamoró tan rápido de Sakura (pregúntale a ya sabes) jeje ntc, y no te preocupes, Eriol no va a besar a Sakura (pork yo no lo permití jajaj) bueno mejor sigue leyendo, y gracias x tu review, y espero el cap 2 de La dueña.

Ciakaira: Gracias por tu review, espero q te haya gustado este cap, y gracias x decirme q tengo talento =)

Espero q les haya gustado este cap a todos, y q me escriban reviews pliz!!! Me ponen muy feliz, y gracias a los q me han escrito.


	5. Tristeza, celos y una visita

Hello!! I'm back with the chapter 5!!! Jajaja, espero q hayan entendido, lo que quise decir es q ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 5, es q me gustaría practicar mi inglés y estoy pensando seriamente en traducir mis fics al inglés. . . Aunque se me hace algo muy complicado, es más facil traducirlo del inglés al español (también he pensado en traducir uno q ya esté en inglés, pero todavía no sé cual, no he encontrado uno bueno para traducirlo, y ¡los buenos q he visto ya los tradujeron! ˇ__ˇ además me gustaría primero acabar mis fics, y ya veré si los traduzco, aunq creo q eso no les importa mucho (sólo quería comentarlo, y aparte ya estoy estudiando francés) y sí q es difícil este idioma (sobre todo la pronunciación) espero q no vaya a reprobar esta materia. . . (Para colmo la llevo en la escuela) y tengo q concentrarme en las clases. . . (como odio entrar a clases) pero en mis tiempos libres me dedico a continuar los fics (q bueno q tengo laptop jeje, y no es por presumir, es pq es necesaria para la escuela) bueno creo q ya no se me ocurre nada más q decir (su amiga bluegirl está loca, ya se dieron cuenta) y ya hay q empezar con el fic, pq no tengo mucho tiempo. Quiero agradecer los reviews q me han mandado, graciassssss!!!!!. Ok, también los quería invitar a leer mi biografía, para q sepan más sobre mí, si es q no la han leído. Bueno ya ya, ahora sí voy a escribir el quinto cap, a ver q pasa después de la declaración de Shaoran. ^__^

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a Clamp, solo tomé los personajes para escribir esto!!

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 5: Tristeza, celos y una visita

Después de que Shaoran se había conectado al msn, Sakura fue la primera en hablarle, para decirle lo que pensaba de su declaración, aunque no sabía cómo decírselo, estaba muy triste porque no quería lastimarlo, pero tenía que decirle la verdad, sabía que era mejor la verdad, era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

_(Están hablando por el msn)_

_-Hola Shaoran-_

_-Hola Sakura-_

_-Bueno… yo… ya leí tu e-mail-_

_-¿Y qué te pareció?-_

_-En este momento te estoy escribiendo un e-mail de respuesta-_

_-Ya veo. Entonces me esperaré a que me lo mandes para leerlo-_

Sakura estaba escribiendo el e-mail de respuesta, estaba batallando para escribirlo pero al final lo pudo terminar, y después de volverlo a leer para ver si estaba bien, respiró profundamente y se lo envió a Shaoran. Cuando él lo recibió, inmediatamente lo abrió, estaba nervioso, pero sabía que el e-mail podía tener malas noticias, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que así no fuera. Empezó a leer en su mente:__

_Hola Shaoran, después de haber leído tu mail, quedé muy sorprendida, realmente no me esperaba que me dijeras esto, después de todo lo que está sucediendo con Eriol… y sobre todo, porque somos los mejores amigos, nunca me esperé que te llegaras a enamorar de mí. Tú sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos, confié en ti para decirte quién me gustaba en realidad, que sólo ando con Eriol para olvidarme de Yukito y por la desesperación de tener novio. Sé que estoy mal, que estoy jugando con Eriol, y me temo que mi relación con él va a acabar mal, pero ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Estoy siendo sincera, tú mismo lo sabes, porque a la persona que menos quiero lastimar es a ti. Por favor perdóname, sé que lo harás, y recuerda que para mí siempre serás mi mejor amigo, muchas gracias por apoyarme y brindarme tu amistad. Espero que después de esto, nuestra amistad no cambie._

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Sakura_

Después de leer el mail, Shaoran estaba serio, pues ya se esperaba esta respuesta. Ya estaba preparado, pero en el fondo le dolió mucho, esa esperanza que tenía se había ido abajo. Pero tampoco iba a obligarla, en el corazón no se manda. Eso lo tenía en mente, había perdido, pero al menos tenía lo más importante: su amistad. Era su mejor amiga, el hecho de que se tuvieran confianza y se apoyaran, le ayudaba mucho para seguir adelante y ser feliz, a pesar de no tener su amor. Después de pensar en todo esto, vio que Sakura le estaba hablando por el msn, y tenía que contestarle.

_-¿Ya leíste el mail?-_

_-Sí… ya lo hice-_

_-Lo siento mucho Shaoran, en verdad lo siento-_

_-No te preocupes Sakura, está bien, respeto tus sentimientos-_

_-¿Estás seguro?-_

_-Sí, además aún tenemos nuestra amistad, eso es lo que más importa-_

_-Tienes razón, recuerda que aún cuentas conmigo, para eso somos amigos-_

_-Sí, así que ¿olvidamos esto y seguimos siendo amigos como si no hubiera pasado nada?-_

_-Sí Shaoran, recuerda que te quiero mucho-_

_-Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura-_

Después de decir esto, Sakura se despidió, tenía que irse a dormir, pues ya era demasiado tarde, ya era la medianoche. Sakura se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes, vio a Kero que estaba profundamente dormido, y se fue a su cama a dormir. Shaoran también hizo lo mismo, pero se le dificultó conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el lunes, y como siempre los primeros en llegar fueron Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes estaban esperando a Sakura. Eriol estaba feliz porque ya le iba a hablar a Sakura como novios, y Tomoyo estaba algo preocupada, pues ayer domingo, Sakura le habló por teléfono y le contó lo que había pasado con Shaoran después de la fiesta del sábado, y tenía algo de miedo de la reacción de Eriol si se llega a enterar, pues se ve que Eriol es muy posesivo y celoso. Después llegó Shaoran, quien estaba algo triste pero tenía que disimularlo, sobre todo con Eriol porque lo conocía y si se llegaba a enterar de que se le declaró a Sakura, era capaz de hasta golpearlo hasta mandarlo al hospital. Justo en ese momento Eriol se acercó para hablar con él, y Shaoran se puso algo nervioso.

-Hola Li, bueno quería pedirte una disculpa por cómo me porté el otro día contigo por lo de la carta, eso ya pasó y además ahora Sakura y yo ahora sí vamos a ser novios de verdad-

Shaoran al escuchar esto se puso aún más triste, aunque si se enojó porque de seguro Eriol lo había dicho a propósito para molestarlo, pero tenía que ocultar todo esto, ya luego iba a ver cómo molestaba a Eriol.

-Te felicito Eriol, y no tengo porque disculparte, después de todo fue mi culpa, así que sólo hay que olvidarlo-

-Está bien Li, que bueno que digas eso-

Eriol sonrió, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era algo maliciosa. Shaoran notó esto, y sabía que Eriol ya no era el mismo, había cambiado desde que había llegado a Japón para cumplir con su misión de ayudar a la maestra de cartas, y lo que más lo hizo cambiar fue que se haya enamorado de ella.

Después llegó Sakura, y después de que Eriol y Shaoran la vieron, Eriol fue a saludarla, mientras que Shaoran sólo entró a su salón y se sentó en su lugar, pues no quería interrumpirlos. Sonó el timbre y Eriol se despidió de Sakura, y se quedaron de ver en el pasillo en el recreo. Tomoyo entró al salón después de Shaoran, y vio su cara triste. Sakura al entrar también vio la reacción de Shaoran, y lo único que pudo decirle fue un saludo.

-Hola Shaoran-

-Hola Sakura-

Shaoran sonrió un poco, y Sakura le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero aún así se veía triste. Sakura ya no sabia que hacer, así que no tuvo más remedio más que esperar. Shaoran ya no podía seguir así, estaba tan triste, que por un momento olvidó el amor y la amistad que tenía por Sakura, y se puso a pensar en su verdadera misión.

-_Creo que tengo que entrar en acción con la misión… sobre las cartas Sakura-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Touya estaba en la universidad, exponiendo una clase. Mientras lo hacía, había una chica que no paraba de verlo ni un instante, y Touya se sentía algo intranquilo. Esa chica nunca la había visto antes, sólo sabía que había entrado el año pasado, pero fue en este año cuando les tocó en el mismo salón, y desde ese entonces no deja de verlo ni seguirlo, era como si fuera su sombra. Después de terminar su exposición, al sentarse en su lugar, la chica lo felicitó amablemente, y al sonar el timbre para el recreo, la chica sintió una presencia, así que salió inmediatamente. Touya también tuvo un presentimiento, sentía como si alguien conocido estuviera cerca, así que fue a investigar. Después de buscar en el pasillo y en los demás salones, al voltear hacia la entrada de la escuela, vio a un joven muy apuesto, alto, con lentes y su característica sonrisa. Touya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, después de 2 años de no ver a esa persona, vuelve a aparecer de la nada. La chica sólo estaba viendo a los dos detrás de un árbol, mientras sonreía y pensaba en algo...

-_Ahora que el ángel de la luna regresó, esto se va a poner muy divertido…- _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la tan esperada hora del descanso para Eriol, y se fue a esperar a Sakura al lugar donde habían quedado de verse. Habían pasado 5 minutos y todavía no llegaba, así que Eriol se desesperó y fue a buscarla. Sakura estaba en el salón con Shaoran, pues ya no podía permitir que Shaoran ya no le hablara, mientras que Shaoran seguía pensando en la forma de cómo quitarle las cartas Sakura, estaba realmente dolido y lo único que quería ahora era cumplir con esa misión para irse de una buena vez a Hong Kong y olvidarla pero… ¿Dónde estaba la amistad que tenían? ¿Acaso no era su mejor amiga? Esto lo pensó Shaoran, pero su mente estaba más metida en la tristeza y la traición, la traición porque al quitarle las cartas, traicionaría su amistad, su confianza, su apoyo, todo lo que tenían. Pero también pensaba en una oportunidad, una oportunidad de hacer que Sakura abriera los ojos y cortara a Eriol, y ésta era la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Sakura. Si le contaba a Eriol lo que sentía Sakura de verdad, haría que su relación se terminara y a pesar de volver a traicionarla, después de un tiempo y de mostrarle a Sakura que lo hizo por amor, tal vez ella se diera cuenta y lo aceptara. Todo esto estaba en la cabeza de Shaoran en ese momento, todo lo que había surgido por un "no" de Sakura, por un "sólo te quiero como mi mejor amigo". 

-Shaoran, ¿porqué no me hablas? Recuerda que ya íbamos a olvidar lo que había pasado y nuestra amistad no iba a cambiar-

-Sakura, Eriol te está esperando-

-Eriol no me importa, ¡me importa más tu amistad! ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo no quiero a Eriol, aún me sigue cayendo mal y no sé porque aún sigo con él pero en este momento lo único que quiero es que me hables como antes lo hacías por favor… te necesito Shaoran…-

-¡Entonces corta a Eriol de una buena vez! Sólo así me sentiré mejor y te volveré a hablar… No puedo seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, ¡después de que sabes lo que siento por ti y que estás sufriendo al estar al lado de alguien que no amas!-

Sakura quedó paralizada cuando escuchó esto. No podía creer que Shaoran estuviera tan molesto, pero en parte tenía razón. Estaba sufriendo por seguir con Eriol, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que cortarlo ya. Pero… ¿Por qué esa reacción tan sorpresiva de él? Sakura no tenía palabras, entendía que Shaoran aún estaba dolido por su respuesta de la declaración pero lo que no entendía era que Shaoran no aceptara su amistad tan bonita que han tenido, quizás en poco tiempo, pero al menos era una amistad muy sólida. 

-Shaoran, sé que sigues triste por lo ocurrido el sábado, pero tu también tienes que entender que no podía engañarte, porque tú si me importas, tú eres mi mejor amigo y por nada del mundo quiero perder tu amistad. Fue por eso que negué tu propuesta, si aún ando con Eriol es porque estoy bien loca y está bien, ya lo voy a cortar, por el bien de todos-

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?-

-Sí Shaoran, estoy segura. Ahora sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos y que me digas que vas a seguir siendo mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase, que nunca voy a perder tu amistad, por favor dímelo-

Shaoran miró a Sakura, miró sus lindos ojos verdes, se veían radiantes y llenos de sinceridad, y al verla, lo que había pensado Shaoran al principio se había borrado y ahora sólo le importaba tenerla cerca y seguir conservando su amistad.

-Puedes confiar en mí Sakura, siempre voy a ser tu mejor amigo-

Sakura abraza fuertemente a Shaoran después de escuchar sus palabras. Shaoran también la abrazó y ahora estaba tranquilo y feliz de tener a Sakura a su lado aunque no fuera como él quisiera. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que una presencia no tan agradable para ellos apareció.

-¡Sakura! ¡Li!-

Ambos reaccionaron y al voltear, Sakura se espantó mucho y Shaoran sólo puso su cara seria y molesta.

-Bueno Eriol, mira lo que pasa es que-

-No hay problema Sakura, entiendo que sólo son amigos, y bueno, ya veo porque no fuiste a donde habíamos quedado, luego nos vemos-

-Espera Eriol…-

Antes de irse, Eriol le hizo a Li una mirada asesina, y Li entendió que Eriol estaba sumamente molesto con él, y que luego iba a hablar con él, cuando no estuviera Sakura. Después de irse Eriol a su salón, Sakura sólo se le quedó viendo a Shaoran.

-No entiendo la reacción de Eriol, fue muy tranquila-

-Yo también estoy desconcertado, pero aún así hay que estar alerta Sakura, es por eso que te digo que lo cortes antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Luego lo vas a entender-

Se acabó la hora del descanso, y al entrar Tomoyo, Sakura sólo asintió su cabeza, y Tomoyo entendió que por fin ella y Shaoran habían vuelto a ser como antes, pero también tenía una cara de preocupación por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con Eriol.

&&&&Flashback&&&&

Eriol estaba buscando como loco a Sakura después de que no había llegado al pasillo. Entonces se encontró con Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamasaki quienes estaban platicando en el lugar donde siempre se juntaban con Sakura, aunque ella no estaba. Así que Eriol se acercó para preguntarles si la habían visto, y Tomoyo sólo se le quedó viendo, como que Eriol quería darle a entender que quería hablar con ella en privado, así que Tomoyo se fue con él para hablar.

-¿Estás segura de que no sabes donde está Sakura?-

-Errr… no Eriol, enserio, no sé donde está-

-¿Porqué estás nerviosa Tomoyo? ¿Estás ocultando algo?-

-No Eriol, para nada, ya te dije que no sé se pudo haber metido y es todo lo que te puedo decir-

-Pero que extraño que a Li tampoco lo encuentre ¿verdad?-

-Mira Eriol, yo no tengo porque andar siguiendo los pasos de ellos, si están en estos momentos juntos o no, es algo que a mí no me interesa, no soy su espía-

-Tomoyo, sé muy bien que eres la mejor amiga de Sakura y que se cuentan todo, sólo quiero que me confirmes mis sospechas. ¿Li está enamorado de Sakura?-

Tomoyo se quedó callada por unos momentos, pero al ver la mirada fría de Eriol, la cual nunca había visto, pues siempre que lo veía se la pasaba sonriendo, se asustó un poco, así que no tuvo más remedio que decirle.

-Pues al parecer sí Eriol, el sábado se le declaró-

-¿Qué se le declaró? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y sabes lo que le dijo?-

-Le dijo que no…-

-Bien, menos mal. Sabía que Sakura me quería a mí. Ahora mismo los voy a ir a buscar, y Li me va a escuchar-

Después de decir esto, Eriol se retiró, dejando a Tomoyo sola y asustada.

-Espero que me perdones Sakura, y que no pase nada malo-

&&&&Fin de Flashback&&&&

-¿Sucede algo malo Daidouji? Estás algo pálida-

-Oh Li, no me pasa nada, pero gracias por preguntar-

Shaoran no estaba muy convencido con su respuesta, pero ya no le quiso preguntar más.

-_¿Qué pretendes Eriol?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura llegó a su casa, pero al entrar, escuchó una voz diferente a la de su papá y la de Touya, la cual se le hizo familiar.

-Esa voz… espera… esa voz es de…-

Cuando Sakura llegó a la cocina, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Estaban en la mesa Fujitaka, Touya y un chico con lentes y pelo gris que sólo estaba sonriendo.

-¡Hola Sakura! Cuánto tiempo sin verte-

-¿YYYUUUKKKIIITTTOOO?-

-Si soy yo, veo que te sorprendiste mucho al verme-

-Sakura, cierra la boca, se te puede meter una mosca- 

Al decir esto Touya, Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero después reaccionó y lo único que hizo fue ponerse muy feliz.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, que bueno que viniste, ya te extrañábamos-

-Yo también te extrañaba Sakura-

Sakura se sonrojó aún más, y Touya se dio cuenta de esto y sólo puso una cara fea, pero no tanto como las que pone cuando ella habla del gaki de Shaoran. Fujitaka se dedicó a servir la comida que él había preparado, y mientras comían, Sakura no dejaba de ver a Yukito.

-_Ahora está más guapo… ya veo porque no lo he podido olvidar, sigue siendo la misma persona gentil y noble de siempre-_

-Y bien Yukito, ahora que Sakura está aquí, nos puedes decir ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? Porque según Touya, te fuiste un día de repente sin avisar a donde-

-Bueno, primero que nada quería pedirles perdón por la forma en que desaparecí, pero es que mi abuela se enfermó gravemente y al llevarla al hospital, me dijeron que tenía que llevarla a Estados Unidos para que la atendieran mejor, pues aquí no tenían lo necesario para curarla. Como mi abuela estaba a punto de morir, no tuve más remedio que irme inmediatamente junto con mi abuelo sin avisarle a nadie, pues aparte pensé que iba a regresar en unos cuantos meses, pero no fue así, el tratamiento de mi abuela tenía que durar más, así que me mudé y estudié allá en estos dos años, hasta que mi abuela pudo recuperarse, y fue por eso que ya estoy aquí-

-Ya veo. Me alegra que tu abuela ya esté bien, y pues si fue una buena razón por la que te fuiste. Pensamos que te había pasado algo peor- Dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura sólo quedó desconcertada, pues ella había pensado que se había ido porque ya no nos quería ver, porque después de haber convertido las cartas a cartas Sakura, Yue ya no tenía porque estar aquí, y fue por eso que hizo que Yukito se fuera. Pero ahora que Yukito dijo lo que realmente había sucedido, se alegró mucho y ahora había en ella una pequeña esperanza de que él le hiciera caso. Así, Yukito siguió platicando sobre cómo le fue en E.U.A, y después se fue, no sin antes de despedirse de Sakura. Después de esto, Sakura le contó a Kero lo de la declaración de Shaoran y la llegada de Yukito, y Kero sólo se limitó a decir que definiera bien sus sentimientos, y que cortara a Eriol para ya no lastimarse más. Sakura esta vez estaba de acuerdo con Kero y por eso ya no le dio un almohadazo, y no sólo eso, sino que además le dio doble ración de helado. Después Sakura hizo su rutina y se fue a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el siguiente día, y cuando Shaoran llegó, Eriol ya lo estaba esperando impacientemente en el pasillo, mientras que Tomoyo sólo los veía muy asustada, pero después se metió al salón.

-Bien Li, ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De que no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de declarártele a Sakura sabiendo que ella y yo somos novios-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que me importa es que me des una buena explicación de esto Li, sabes de lo que soy capaz con tal de defender lo que quiero-

-Lo sé Hiragizawa, y no te tengo miedo. Además, deberías estar feliz porque ella me dijo que no, sólo porque ella tenía novio-

-Sí lo sé, y que bueno que te lo dijo, para que veas que ella me quiere a mí-

-No estés tan seguro-

-¿Y porqué lo dices?-

-Después te vas a enterar Hiragizawa, de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, y lo peor, que hay una cierta persona relacionada con las cartas detrás de todo esto-

-No digas tonterías, sólo lo dices para fastidiarme-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero al final todo se te va a voltear Hiragizawa-

En ese momento llega Sakura, quien estaba algo sorprendida.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Porqué se ven tan molestos?-

-No pasa nada Sakura, sólo es cosa de hombres. Nos vemos en el recreo-

Después de decir esto, Eriol se va a su salón, y Shaoran no dice nada, sabía que la había regado indirectamente.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Te hizo algo Eriol?-

-No te preocupes Sakura, no pasó nada, ahora hay que entrar al salón-

-Espera Shaoran, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… es que… ayer regresó Yukito-

-_Oh__ no, no me digas esto Sakura…-_

-Y pues… aún lo sigo queriendo-

Shaoran ahora sí ya no sabía que sentir. No podía decirle nada, ¿qué le decía? Ahora que la persona que amaba Sakura iba a estar cerca de ella, ¿qué iba a suceder? Lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse y fingir que estaba bien.

-Me alegro por ti Sakura, por fin viste a la persona que amas-

-¿No te importa Shaoran?-

-Mientras tú seas feliz, yo lo seré-

-Pero Shaoran… yo no sé si él-

-Estoy seguro que aún tienes esperanzas Sakura, cualquiera se fijaría en ti-

Shaoran entró al salón rápidamente, y Sakura sólo se quedó ahí parada, sola.

-_Ahora que Yukito está aquí, tengo que decirle la verdad a Eriol-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Bien, por fin acabé este cap, y me tardé mucho en terminarlo, es que no se me ocurría nada, pero pues aquí está ya!!!! Por fin Sakura piensa cortar a Eriol, y bueno, ella y Shaoran ya se unieron más pero después de la llegada de Yukito, ¿Qué va a pasar entre ellos? El próximo cap va a estar interesante, y prometo continuar ahora con el cap 10 de mi otro fic "La fuerza de los sentimientos" pronto. Espero que les haya gustado este cap y que me dejen reviews, pliz!!! Los necesito mucho, para continuar escribiendo. Este cap estuvo algo corto, pero el próximo prometo alargarlo. Pienso escribir en el próximo cap una canción, así que ya verán cómo la pongo sobre la situación de Sakura y Eriol. 

Quería decirles, que ni yo sé porque puse este fic en pg-13, pero siento que la clasificación correcta es pg, así que cuando actualice el próximo cap, voy a cambiar el fic a general pg, para que no se pierdan. 

Y ahora agradeceré mis reviews:

LaUrIs: Qué bueno que te haya gustado la declaración de Shaoran y que te haya gustado el cap, sigue leyendo!!! Gracias x tu review.

Celina Sosa: Pues si hago sufrir a Shaoran es porque así pasó en la realidad (pobrecito, todo lo que yo provoqué) pero como tu dices, así las cosas se ponen emocionantes, y espero que este cap te haya gustado, y prometo hacer sufrir ahora a Eriol ok? Gracias x tu review!

Pequeña Saku: Qué bueno que te gustó la declaración de Shaoran, a muchos les gustó, y sobre todo que te haya gustado que haya sido por e-mail. Y pues Sakura si le dijo que no, pero fue bueno esto, porque iba a hacer sufrir más a Shaoran si le hubiera dicho que sí, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y gracias x tu review!

Aleirbag Potter: Jajaja, que bueno que me escribiste esto, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, que aburrido!!!! (De veras que fue horrible) y que bueno que hayas estado de acuerdo con que Sakura le haya dicho que no a Shaoran, si que fue lo mejor. (y gracias por decirme pen…. Jaja ntc) gracias x tu review!! Y sigue con tu fic, que ya llevas un buen rato sin escribir.

Fany: Pues Sakura ya va a cortar a Eriol en el próximo cap, y ya no voy a hacer sufrir a shaoran, no te preocupes. Gracias x tu review!

SaKuRa-wEn: Jejeje, pues ya no voy a hacer sufrir a Shaoran tanto, ya voy a hacer sufrir más a Eriol, y creo que este cap si estuvo emocionante, espero que te haya gustado, y sigue con tu fic, está muy bueno. Gracias x tu review!

Bueno ya me muero por subirlo, y gracias por sus reviews a todos!!!!! Mil gracias, nos vemos!!

Bluegirl88

Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com


	6. La hora de la verdad

Hola de nuevo… y por fin ya está aquí el cap 6, ¡Hasta que se me vino la inspiración! Tenía el síndrome de falta de inspiración y tiempo O__O jeje, además de todos los contratiempos que trae la escuela, las salidas con mis amigos, la flojera (a veces no me dan ganas de escribir), y también estaba ocupada por los preparativos de la celebración de mi cumpleaños (que fue el 13 de marzo) y la preocupación de que cada año me pongo más vieja… -___- pero espero que haya valido la pena la tardanza. Ahora sí verán si Sakura corta de una buena vez a Eriol, y que onda con la llegada de Yukito y el comportamiento de Shaoran de ahora en adelante, por lo que se ve que el cap va a estar interesante. Gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviews, y espero que a partir de ahora ya no se me vaya la inspiración para no hacerlos esperar tanto, y escribir lo más que pueda en todos mis tiempos libres (es que soy algo floja jeje) Y espero sus comentarios y cualquier idea que quieran que agregue. Ahora sí voy a comenzar antes de que se me vaya otra vez la inspiración ~__~

Disclaimer: Ya cualquiera lo sabe, CCS pertenece a Clamp ˇ__ˇ

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 6: La hora de la verdad

_-Tengo que cortar a Eriol ya, y más ahora que ya está Yukito más cerca de mí  y ya estoy segura de lo que siento por él. Tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo; le temo a la reacción de Eriol, pues se ve que él me quiere mucho, si desde el año pasado él ya andaba por mí  y después de tantos meses no me ha olvidado… me siento realmente mal, pero es lo mejor, no sólo para mí, también para el mismo Eriol, sé que él tiene que entender, quizás después ya no me vuelva a hablar ni me perdone por lo que le hice, pero debo hacerlo, aunque las consecuencias sean malas, tengo que enfrentarlas, pues yo misma provoqué  todo esto-_

Todo esto estaba en la mente de Sakura, no estaba poniendo atención a ninguna clase. Tomoyo estaba preocupada por ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, después de todo no era tan malo lo que le estaba pasando, al contrario, era muy bueno que ya se haya dado cuenta de su error. Shaoran tampoco quiso molestar a Sakura, él también sabía lo que tenía y además estaba algo triste porque Sakura quería muchísimo a Yukito, pero a la vez estaba feliz porque por fin iba a cortar a Eriol, por fin esa pareja tan dispareja se iba a separar de una vez por todas. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la hora del recreo, Sakura se juntó por primera vez con Eriol, y él por supuesto estaba muy contento. Lo único que hicieron fue platicar, aunque no mucho, porque no tenían de que hablar y lo que hablaban eran puras tonterías, y tardaban siglos en contestar. A pesar de esto Eriol seguía feliz, mientras que Sakura fingía estarlo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy aburrida y ya quería que se acabara el recreo o que llegara alguien a salvarla. Y parece que su deseo se cumplió, pues precisamente por ahí pasó Yukito, quien había regresado a estudiar a la universidad junto con Touya, y estaba al lado de la escuela de Sakura. Yukito vio a Sakura y se acercó a saludarla.

-¡Hola Sakura!-

Sakura estaba muy feliz por el saludo de Yukito, pero tenía miedo a la vez por la reacción de Eriol.

-Ho… la Yukito-

Eriol al voltear a ver quien era, se llevó una gran sorpresa, realmente estaba impresionado.

-_No puede ser, ha regresado, y ¿ahora que piensa hacer con Sakura? Si ya no tiene porque protegerla ni nada… espera un momento, lo que dijo Li… oh no, no es posible-_

-Eriol, ¡Eriol!-

-Ah, lo siento Sakura, ¿Quién es él?-

-Eriol, te presento a Yukito Tsukishiro, es un amigo de mi hermano y también es mi amigo, Yukito, él es Eriol Hiragizawa-

-Mucho gusto Yukito, soy el novio de Sakura-

-¿Su novio?-

Sakura no podía creerlo, ahora Eriol si que la había regado, y mucho, tanto, que Sakura no sabía que decirle a Yukito.

-_Ay no, ahora que va a pensar Yukito, tal vez ya no me haga caso después de esto… y ¿si le dice a Touya? No puede ser… estoy perdida-_

_-_Sakura ¿porqué te quedas callada?-

-Lo siento mucho Yukito, bueno yo-

-Así es Yukito, desde hace unos pocos días somos novios y nos queremos mucho-

Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero también verde del coraje por todo lo que estaba diciendo Eriol.

-¿Enserio? Que bueno Sakura, me sorprende que tengas novio, pero que bueno que estés feliz, les deseo lo mejor-

-Pero Yukito…-

-Muchas gracias, agradecemos tu cumplido-

Sakura estaba completamente muda, no podía reclamarle a Eriol en ese momento y mucho menos aclararle las cosas a Yukito. Estaba en problemas. 

-Yukito, Eriol, yo quiero decir que-

Justo en ese instante suena el timbre y se había acabado la hora del recreo.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de regresar al salón, luego me puedes decir Sakura, no quiero entretenerte-

-Está bien Yukito, podemos hablar a la salida-

-Claro, nos vemos, y mucho gusto en conocerte Eriol-

-Igualmente Yukito, a ver si mañana nos vienes a visitar también a mi _novia_ y a mí-

Yukito sólo sonrió y se fue, mientras que Sakura estaba que echaba chispas, tenía que hablar inmediatamente con Eriol, pero ya era la hora de clase, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Eriol se despidió de ella y se fue a su salón, y cuando Sakura entró al suyo, se encontró con Tomoyo y Shaoran, quienes estaban desconcertados al ver a Sakura demasiado molesta, pero cuando se sentó en su lugar, puso su cabeza sobre la paleta del escritorio como si estuviera dormida.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Hey Sakura, fue Eriol ¿verdad? Pero va a ver a la salida- 

-No Shaoran, no le digas nada, yo me voy a encargar-

-¿Pero qué te hizo Sakura?-

-Luego te digo Tomoyo, a ti también Shaoran, ahora no me hablen-

Sakura se volvió a recargar sobre la paleta del escritorio, se veía triste. Tomoyo y Shaoran decidieron dejarla así, pero estaban muy intranquilos, se preocupaban por ella y sobre todo Shaoran.

-_Tengo que darle su merecido a Eriol, ya no me interesa si es mi mejor amigo o no, no puedo permitir que siga lastimando a todos, y sobre todo a Sakura-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terminó el día, y Sakura todavía seguía triste, y fue por eso que decidió no hablar con Yukito a la salida, y mucho menos con Eriol. Estaba sumamente molesta con él pero tenía que esperar a que se calmara un poco. Ahora sí ya lo iba a cortar definitivamente, no quería perder a Yukito. Se fue a su casa, y Tomoyo decidió acompañarla, mientras Sakura le contaba lo que había sucedido.

-¿Eso hizo Eriol? No puedo creer que haya sido tan descarado-

-Así es Tomoyo, lo hizo a propósito, como si él supiera que me gusta Yukito-

-¿Y si lo sabe Sakura? ¿No has pensado en eso?-

-¿Pero cómo se pudo haber enterado? Las únicas personas que lo saben son tú y Shaoran. ¿Tú le dijiste algo Tomoyo?-

-Tú sabes que sería incapaz de hacer eso, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre he sido discreta, además a mi también me cae mal Eriol y no tendría ningún motivo para decirle la verdad-

-Sí te creo Tomoyo, discúlpame por haberte preguntado eso, entonces si no fuiste tú, fue…-

-El único que pudo haberle dicho a Eriol es Shaoran-

-Pero… él me prometió que no iba a decir nada, es mi mejor amigo, pero también es el mejor amigo de Eriol…-

-Espera Sakura, no estamos seguras de que Eriol sepa la verdad, tampoco estamos seguras de que Shaoran haya dicho algo, no hay que precipitarnos-

-Es cierto, pero como Shaoran también siente algo por mí, es probable que…-

-Ya te dije Sakura que no hay que precipitarnos, piensa un poco en la amistad que tienes con Shaoran, en lo que te dijo después de haberle respondido a su declaración-

-Está bien Tomoyo, tienes razón, no puedo dudar de Shaoran, si tengo dudas es porque no le tengo confianza y eso está mal-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si Tomoyo, muchas gracias, por estar conmigo siempre-

-Para eso somos amigas Sakura-

Después de decir esto, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a la casa de Sakura, mientras que Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, y algo preocupada.

_-¿Qué pasaría si Sakura se llega a enterar de que le conté a Eriol sobre los sentimientos de Shaoran hacia ella y su declaración? Estoy segura que no me perdonaría, porque por abrir mi boca, surgieron estos problemas, ahora Eriol y Shaoran se van a pelear y de paso Sakura también va a salir afectada, oh no que he hecho-_

-¿Pasa algo Tomoyo?-

-Oh, no es nada Sakura-

-Bien, entonces entremos, mi papá de seguro preparó algo delicioso para comer-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran aprovechó de que se fue Sakura pronto para hablar con Eriol antes de que se fuera, mientras que Eriol tenía su cara seria, él también quería hablar con él.

-Hiragizawa, ¿qué le hiciste a Sakura ahora? Por tu culpa se fue muy triste-

-No le hice nada, no sé porque se pone así, lo único que sucedió fue que la falsa identidad de Yue apareció para saludar a Sakura en el recreo, y ella me lo presentó, fue todo-

-Sabes bien que no te creo, tuviste que haber hecho algo más, no seas cobarde y dilo de una vez-

-¿Y porqué te interesa tanto saber? Yo soy el que debería pedirte una buena explicación después de que te le declaraste a Sakura cuando ella es mi novia, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado tus sentimientos hacia ella, pensé que éramos amigos-

-Yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien que sólo le está haciendo daño, pero como ya te había dicho, al final tú eres el que va a sufrir-

-Li, me di cuenta de que entre Yukito y Sakura había algo, no sólo amistad cómo ellos dicen, y tu me mencionaste que una persona relacionada con las cartas tenía que ver con lo que siente Sakura. Entonces… ¿Sakura siente algo más por él? Si me contestas, te diré que es lo que realmente sucedió con ella-

-_No puedo decirle… traicionaría la confianza de Sakura, y después de lo que pasó con lo de la carta de Eriol… esta vez ya no me perdonaría-_

-Lo siento Hiragizawa, no puedo decir nada-

-Ya veo. Entonces si es verdad, Sakura siente algo por Yukito, es por eso que te quedaste tan pensativo y tampoco lo niegas. Bien, si quieres saber porque Sakura está así, pregúntale a ella, porque ni yo sé porque se puso triste, no había razón-

-Eres un…-

-¿Soy que? Yo sólo dije la verdad, no tienes porqué preocuparte tanto-

-El que se debería preocupar eres tú, porque se acerca la hora de la verdad-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Y cuando Eriol volteó a preguntar esto, Shaoran ya había desaparecido.

-_¿Porqué te tenías que meter en esto Li? Tú no debes de enamorarte de ella, si eres su enemigo-_

Mientras Shaoran caminaba a su casa, lo único que hacía era ver el suelo, apretando los dientes y con sus cabellos tapando sus ojos.

-_¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Eriol descubrió lo que siente Sakura por Yukito? Espero que me perdones Sakura, y si no lo haces, lo único que me importa es que cortes a Eriol y seas feliz de una buena vez-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las 9:00 pm, y Tomoyo ya se había ido. Sakura estaba cenando junto con Fujitaka y Touya, y estaba algo nerviosa, porque Touya la estaba viendo de una manera muy extraña, no dejaba de verla ni un segundo.

-_Ay no, creo que Yukito ya le dijo la verdad, ahora sí me va a ir como en feria-_

_-_Sakura…-

-¿Qué… qué pasa hermano?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué me tienes que decir?- Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa

-Es sobre algo que me dijo Yukito-

-_Lo sabía… Yukito ya le dijo todo lo que pasó hoy, no puedo creerlo-_

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo que…-

Sakura estaba muy asustada, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos estaban sudando horrores, sentía que estaba a punto de morirse en ese instante.

-Me dijo que…-

-Vamos hijo, dilo ya- Dijo Fujitaka que estaba presente.

-Me dijo que nos invitaba a ti y a mí a comer a su nueva casa para conocerla-

Cuando Sakura escuchó esto, se quedó completamente muda y sin moverse, parecía una estatua, y su cara estaba roja.

-Hija, ¿Qué tienes? Reacciona- 

-Jajajaja, vaya, veo que al monstruo le dio un ataque de paralización-

Sakura estaba muy molesta con Touya, ¿cómo era posible que se haya comportado así para decirle algo tan tonto? Lo único que hizo fue levantarse de la mesa, e irse rápidamente a su recámara.

-¡Hey monstruo! ¿Porqué te vas?-

-Hijo, creo que a Sakura le pasa algo y no nos quiere decir-

-No te preocupes papá, yo me voy a encargar de averiguarlo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakurita, ¿qué tienes? Respóndeme por favor-

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, respirando profundamente, tratando de recuperarse del susto que se había llevado.

-No pasa nada Kero, sólo que mi hermano es un tonto y no lo quiero ver, por ahora-

-¿Pero que fue lo que te hizo?-

-Créeme que no tengo humor para contarlo, en realidad no hizo nada malo, sólo que por su culpa estaba a punto de volverme loca y desmayarme-

-¿Qué dices? No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo-

-Ay Kero, mejor déjame en paz, hoy no me fue muy bien que digamos-

-Pero Sakurita, eres mi ama y obviamente me preocupas mucho, ¿porqué en lugar de darme almohadazos, no me agradeces el hecho que esté aquí para velar por tu bienestar? Eso es lo que no has entendido-

-Lo siento Kero, tienes razón, gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, ¿ahora sí me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó hoy?-

Sakura agarra su almohada y le pega a Kero, aventándolo hasta el suelo.

-¡AAYY! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

-Porque eres sólo un metiche, no te importo yo, sólo te importan los chismes-

-Pero Sakurita…-

Kero no terminó de hablar y quedó inconsciente. Después de esto, Sakura se levantó de su cama, tomó un baño, se lavó los dientes, se puso su pijama, y se acostó otra vez, esta vez estaba muy pensativa.

-_Ya quiero cortar a Eriol, para ya no estar sufriendo así, sé que a pesar de todo lo malo que ha hecho, él me quiere de verdad, aunque, si fuera así, no habría hecho  lo que hizo, desde pelearse con Shaoran por mí, sabiendo que tenían una gran amistad, hasta contestarle a Yukito de una forma como muy posesiva hacia mi y chismearle que éramos novios cuando yo estaba presente… será mejor conectarme al msn a ver si está y ver si puedo decirle la verdad  por ese medio-_

Sakura se conecta al Internet, y al meterse al msn, efectivamente, Eriol estaba conectado también, y éste fue el primero en hablarle.

_(Hablando por el msn)_

_-Hola Sakura-_

_-Hola-_

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Nada, sólo me metí a ver quien estaba conectado-_

_-Ah ya veo-_

_-Eriol, tengo que hablar contigo-_

_-En realidad yo también tengo que decirte algo, pero comienza tú-_

_-Mmm, no, será mejor que tú me digas primero, lo que pasa es que lo que tengo que decirte es muy largo y serio-_

Eriol se sorprendió con esto, hasta estaba algo asustado, pues Shaoran le había advertido de algo de que la hora de la verdad se acercaba…

_-Ya me asustaste Sakura, pero está bien, lo único que quería preguntarte era que si estabas molesta conmigo por lo que sucedió entre Yukito y yo en el recreo, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, yo sólo le dije la verdad, no hay porque enojarse de algo que es real, que tú y yo somos novios-_

_-Pues si estoy molesta, no tuviste porque haberlo dicho de esa manera tan cínica como lo hiciste, parece que lo dijiste a propósito como para molestar a Yukito o no sé, además tu sabes que no me gustaría que toda la escuela se enterara de la verdad, Yukito es amigo de mi hermano y si él se entera, me va a ir muy mal, me sobreprotege mucho y por ningún motivo aceptaría que yo tuviera novio, esto ya lo sabías y aún así le dijiste-_

_-Bueno Sakura, ya te dije que no fue mi intención, enserio que no pensé en eso antes de decirle, lo siento, por favor perdóname, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, tú sabes que te quiero mucho-_

_-Eriol, si realmente me quisieras no habrías hecho eso, además, lo que te quería decir es que…-_

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura? Enserio que me estás asustando y mucho-_

_-Lo siento muchísimo Eriol, sé que va a ser difícil que me perdones, y vas a tener toda la razón en no hacerlo, pero estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice y lo que menos quería era engañarte, pero en ese entonces no sabía lo que hacía, y sólo pensé en mi misma-_

_-¿Engañarme? ¿Quieres decir que tú… nunca me quisiste?-_

_-Así es… enserio Eriol que me arrepiento muchísimo de haberte hecho esto, si no me quieres volver a hablar en tu vida, lo entenderé-_

_-Me siento muy mal… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-_

_-No lo sé, ya te dije que no sabía lo que pensaba, yo también me siento muy mal, yo tuve la culpa y lo reconozco, yo también estoy sufriendo, no sabes cuánto-_

_-Luego hablamos Sakura, no puedo estar aquí ni un minuto más, nos vemos-_

Eriol se desconecta, y Sakura empieza a llorar.

-_Creo que empeoré las cosas al haberle dicho la verdad por el msn, ¿porqué no lo hice en persona? ¿Acaso mi error ha llegado tan lejos? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Podré corregir el daño que cometí? Sólo espero que todo salga bien-_

Lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue irse a dormir, pero todo el tiempo pensando en esto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al siguiente día, Sakura milagrosamente llegó temprano, aunque no tenía muy buen ánimo. Tomoyo llegó después, y le sorprendió mucho verla.

-¿Sakura? ¡Llegaste temprano! ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Tomoyo, ya corté con Eriol-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Y yo ni enterada-

-Ayer en la noche, por el msn-

-¿Por el msn? Y con la cara que tienes, supongo que no les fue muy bien-

-No Tomoyo, estoy muy triste, tú sabes que no era mi intención lastimarlo, sólo que en ese momento no pensaba en sus sentimientos, sólo pensaba en mi estúpida obsesión por tener novio-

-Si lo sé Sakura, pero Li y yo ya sabíamos de que estaba mal lo que habías hecho, y no nos hiciste caso-

-Es cierto, Shaoran me lo dijo muchas veces, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no los escuché, lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes Sakura, lo hecho, hecho está y lo único que puedes hacer es aprender de tus errores y ya no volverlos a cometer, y si es posible corregirlo-

-Y es lo que pienso hacer, la verdad es que no creo que Eriol me vuelva a hablar, pero yo sí quiero seguirle hablando, así que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que al menos no nos dejemos de hablar-

-Me parece bien Sakura, pero va a estar muy difícil-

-Pero al menos tengo que intentarlo-

En ese momento llega Shaoran, quien también se sorprendió al ver a Sakura ahí.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué mosca te picó? ¿No estoy soñando verdad?-

-Ay ya Shaoran, ya no vuelvo a llegar temprano, si tanto les sorprende-

-No Sakura, está bien que llegues temprano, para que ya no te regañen los maestros-

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que realmente piensas Shaoran?-

-Errr, si, seguro-

Sakura se le quedó viendo a Shaoran con una cara de que no le creía nada, mientras que Shaoran notó algo extraño en ella.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? Siento que tienes algo y no lo has dicho-

-Shaoran, tengo que decirte lo que sucedió ayer-

-Bueno, entonces yo ya entro al salón, allá los veo-

Tomoyo se va para dejarlos solos, sólo rogaba que Eriol no llegara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es referente a Eriol verdad?-

-Sí, ya Shaoran, ya lo corté-

Shaoran estaba muy feliz cuando escuchó esto, pero mejor disimuló para no poner incómoda a Sakura.

-¡Hasta que por fin entendiste! Me alegro por ti-

-Sí Shaoran es que ya no lo aguantaba, después de que le dijo a Yukito que él y yo éramos novios sin mi permiso, además de que se notó que lo hizo a propósito para molestarlo a él, o hasta a mí-

-¿Así que por eso estabas triste ayer?-

-Sí, hasta me abrazó enfrente de él, en fin, de veras que se pasó, tenía el riesgo de que Yukito le chismeara a mi hermano, y me hubiera ido horrible, menos mal que no lo hizo, después de todo él no es chismoso, por eso lo quiero-

-Ah si, Yukito-

-Oh, lo siento Shaoran, no debí de haberlo mencionado-

-No importa Sakura, ahora sí tal vez tengas una oportunidad con él-

-Ni te creas… fíjate que eso fue lo que también me quedé pensando ayer, y me di cuenta de que lo único que puede ser es mi amigo, él sólo me ve como eso, como su amiga, y está bien así, es lo mejor-

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?-

-Sí Shaoran, estoy segura-

-_No puedo creer lo que está diciendo Sakura, ¿será real lo que está pasando?-_

-Y ahora, lo más probable es que Eriol ya no me vaya a hablar, al menos por un tiempo, y está bien, de seguro ayer sufrió mucho-

-¿Y quieres que te siga hablando?-

-Sí, me siento muy mal por lo que le hice, quisiera corregir mi error, pero no sé exactamente cómo, no lo sé-

En ese momento suena el timbre.

-Ya tenemos que entrar al salón Sakura-

-Lo sé pero ¿no se te hace extraño que Eriol no haya llegado?-

-Es cierto, siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero tenemos que entrar ya, luego vemos si llegó o no-

-Está bien-

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran entran al salón, antes de cerrar la puerta, Eriol pasó por el pasillo, y Sakura y él se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que se cerró la puerta.

-Creo que si llegó Shaoran-

-Mmm ya veo-

-¿Y ahora te pasa algo a ti?-

-No Sakura, no me pasa nada, cómo siempre imaginando cosas-

-No es cierto-

-Sí es cierto-

Y Shaoran para molestarla, le quita el estuche de lápices.

-¡Hey! ¡Dame mi estuche!-

-Pues alcánzalo-

Shaoran empezó a recorrer todo el salón, mientras Sakura lo seguía, y nunca se lo pudo quitar.

-Te lo advierto, o me lo das o-

-¿O qué?-

Justamente llega el maestro, y ve todo el relajo de ellos dos.

-Li, dale el estuche a Sakura y déjala en paz-

Nuevamente todos los del salón gritan: ¡UUYY! ¡Shaoran y Sakura! Y Shaoran le regresa el estuche mientras que Sakura se sienta medio enojada, y Shaoran sólo se ríe.

_-Por fin Sakura está libre… ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llega la hora del recreo, y Sakura sale algo asustada, con el temor de ver a Eriol. Shaoran también sale, pero traía ahora el álbum de fotos de Sakura, que lo había llevado para enseñárselo a todos.

-¡Shaorannnnnn!-

-Esto es divertido-

Y corren por todo el pasillo, hasta que Sakura se topa con alguien.

-Sakura, necesito preguntarte algo-

-¿Eriol? ¿Porqué me miras así? ¿Estás molesto verdad?-

-¿Te gusta Yukito verdad? Anda dilo-

Shaoran decidió meterse al salón, no quería meterse, y mucho menos después de que él le dijo a Eriol eso en forma indirecta. Sakura se quedó pensativa, estaba seria en todo momento.

-Sí Eriol, si me gusta Yukito-

Eriol se quedó serio, tenía una mirada muy extraña en él, y después se fue sin decir nada. Sakura esta vez no se asustó mucho, y se metió al salón con Shaoran.

-De veras que no sé que le pasa a Eriol, ¿Cómo se enteró quien me gustaba?-

Shaoran ahora sí estaba en problemas.

-No lo sé Sakura-

-¿Acaso tú…?-

En ese momento entra Eriol bien rápido y bien molesto al salón, y Shaoran y Sakura se sorprendieron mucho.

-Ya le fui a preguntar, y él no te quiere de esa manera Sakura-

Después de decir esto, Eriol se salió, y Sakura sólo se quedó con cara de ¿qué onda? Y Shaoran se quedó serio.

-Sí, ya lo sé-

Al decir esto Sakura, Eriol se salió otra vez sin decir nada.

-De veras que Eriol se pasa Sakura-

-Ya te lo había dicho Shaoran, está loco-

-Definitivamente-

-Ah si, iba a preguntarte ¿tú le dijiste a Eriol lo de Yukito verdad? Por favor Shaoran es importante que lo sepa, dime la verdad, como mejores amigos que somos-

Pero suena el timbre, y Shaoran lanza un suspiro.

-A la salida te lo digo-

-Está bien, pero ahora dame mi álbum-

-No jeje-

-¡Que me lo des! Y luego porque nos regañan-

Y así siguieron peleándose, hasta que llegó la salida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Bien, ando algo cansada, pero a la vez feliz, porque después de tantos días de estar tratando de escribir este cap, ¡por fin lo terminé! Enserio que le avanzaba por días, y no acababa, y ya me estaba preocupando, pero por fin lo logré. Como vieron, Sakura por fin ya cortó a Eriol ¿ya era hora no? y Shaoran se puso muy feliz, tanto, que hasta ya molesta a Sakura quitándole sus cosas ¬__¬ jeje, y ¿Qué onda con la actitud de Eriol? De veras que si se pasó, pero bueno, lo único que les aseguro es que Eriol si quiere a Sakura de verdad, aunque parezca lo contrario. A ver que pasa en el próximo cap, si Shaoran le dice a Sakura lo que pasó con la verdad de Yukito, y que va a hacer Eriol ahora, en fin, las respuestas próximamente (eso espero) Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo!!! Espero sus reviews:

Aleirbag Potter: Por fin actualicé!!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y que te recuperes pronto, así que te dedico este cap ok? Y Sakura ya cortó al amargado como lo llamaste de Eriol jeje, y dentro de poco Sakura se decidirá por uno… y lo de la canción muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. 

SaKuRa-wEn: Fiu, aquí estoy de nuevo, y bueno Shaoran ya no sufrió tanto en este cap, ahora sí le va a ir bien, aunque no le va a durar mucho (bueno eso tengo pensado) pero quien sabe, no quiero alargar tanto el fic… bueno, espero la actualización de tu fic, y gracias x apoyarme como siempre.

LaUrIs: Jeje, pues a quien no le va a caer mal Eriol, pero ya lo cortó Sakura, a ver que te pareció esto, espero tu review pronto, y gracias x los demás!!

Pequeña Saku: Pues todo lo que me dijiste en tu review ya se resolvió en este cap, Sakura ya cortó al "antipático" de Eriol jeje, y pues al parecer Sakura ya no quiere nada con Yukito, y Shaoran se puso feliz ahora sí, jeje, espero que te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena.

Ciakaira: Perdón por tardarme, sé que te gusta mi fic y muchísimas gracias por eso, me gustan mucho tus reviews, espero que te haya gustado este cap, estuvo bueno jeje, espero ver tu review pronto.

Celina Sosa: Pues espero que ahora sí este cap haya sido de tu total agrado, ya Shaoran ya no le fue tan mal, y a Eriol ya le fue mal jeje, a ver que hago para que Shaoran ya no sufra tanto, y por lo de las cartas no te preocupes, no se las va a quitar (porque quiere mucho a Sakura!!!) pero ya verás que pasa… gracias x tu review!!!

Mil gracias y espero sus reviews pronto, me gustaría saber que les pareció este cap.

Bluegirl88

Mail: bluegirl88_ccs@hotmail.com


	7. Segunda oportunidad y el viaje

Hola!! Por fin ya está aquí el cap 7, después de todos los retrasos que tuve, en verdad lo siento pero bueno este cap va a estar muy emocionante ya que van a ver algo inesperado que hace Sakura, y a ver que onda con Eriol después de su "decepción amorosa" jeje, creánme que Eriol va a tener algo de buena suerte… por lo que la historia entre Eriol y Sakura todavía no termina. Shaoran va a tener más cerca a Sakura, ¿cómo va a suceder esto? Ya lo verán. A partir de este capítulo, ya voy a empezar a utilizar el diario de Sakura para narrar un poco mejor lo que va sucediendo, y bueno espero que les guste, pero siempre recordándoles que ya falta poco para que se hagan la parejitas SS y ET, aunque todo lo que tuvieron que pasar… sobre todo SS. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias por todos sus reviews, y sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar más rápido, y que la inspiración me llegue.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp (las Clamp demostraron ser más creativas que yo) --

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 7: Segunda oportunidad y el viaje

_30-octubre-2001_

_Querido diario:_

_Ya corté con Eriol. Era lo mejor porque enserio ya no aguantaba más, tenía que decirle la verdad ya que era lo mejor para los dos,  pero a él le dolió mucho y se deprimió. Yo no quería que me dejara de hablar, así que le mandé una carta para pedirle perdón y ofrecerle mi amistad, y lo logré, aceptó que nos siguiéramos hablando. Pero no sólo me dijo eso, también me dijo que no iba a descansar hasta conquistarme. Yo le di esas esperanzas, pero no las tiene. Aunque me de regalos, me diga cosas lindas, cambie de actitud, etc, nunca lo voy a querer. _

_La verdad me duele mucho porque él si me quiere, pero también me enojé con él por todo lo que hizo enfrente de Yukito y cuando muy molesto me fue a preguntar si me gustaba él, y lo peor fue cuando dizque Eriol le fue a preguntar a Yukito si él sentía lo mismo por mí. Yukito no me comentó nada sobre esto, así que tal vez y hasta ni le fue a decir nada. _

_Aunque lo que más me duele, es que Shaoran fue el que le dijo a Eriol que me gustaba Yukito, y se supone que lo hizo en forma indirecta y sin intenciones de perjudicarme pero de todos modos me siento muy mal y por lo pronto ya no le pienso decir nada a Shaoran. _

_Y en cuanto a Yukito, pues aún no lo he olvidado, pero como que ahora ya estoy más tranquila y ya me estoy haciendo la idea de que es imposible su amor. Bueno, eso es todo por lo pronto._

_Sakura___

-¡Ya está listo el desayuno!-

-En un momento bajo papá-

-Sakura, es la primera vez que te veo escribir en tu diario-

-Kero no es la primera vez, lo que pasa es que desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo utilizaba y cuando escribía lo hacía cuando ya estabas dormido-

-¿Y porqué estás escribiendo en este momento, cuando se te está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela?-

Sakura ve el reloj.

-¡Oh no! Otra vez se me hizo tarde-

Sakura guarda su diario en el cajón de su tocador, donde guardaba las cartas.

-Oye Sakura, ¿por qué no te llevas las cartas Sakura? Te pueden servir de algo-

-No es necesario, ya no ha pasado nada extraño-

-Pero entonces…-

-Bueno Kero ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde-

-¡Me traes un postre!-

-Si Kero-

Kero está a punto de abrir el cajón para leer el diario…

-Ah Kero, se me olvidaba decirte, que mi diario tiene candado, así que ni se te ocurra intentar abrirlo-

Kero sólo se quedó sin moverse, y Sakura se va.

-_Pero entonces ¿porqué he sentido dos magias poderosas? Estoy seguro que las cartas están en peligro de nuevo-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la escuela, Shaoran estaba en el salón sentado en su lugar, pero estaba triste. Tomoyo llegó después, y vio a Shaoran así, y decidió ir a hablar con él.

-Li, ¿porqué sigues así? ¿Es por lo mismo?-

-Sí Daidouji, ya no sé si Sakura vuelva a confiar en mí-

-Claro que sí, de hecho todavía confía en ti pero así es ella, se sintió traicionada aunque no haya sido tu intención-

-Pero es que… todavía recuerdo ese día, y la vi tan decidida…-

&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&

-Y bien Shaoran, ¿ahora si me vas a decir?-

-Bueno… Sakura…-

Shaoran se quedó callado por unos momentos.

-Entonces, ¿Tú fuiste el que le dijiste a Eriol que me gustaba Yukito?-

-Bueno… si fui yo, pero…-

-¿Quéee? No puedo creerlo, pero yo confiaba en ti Shaoran, ¿porqué lo hiciste?-

-Espera Sakura, no se lo dije directamente-

-Ay si, ¿entonces cómo se enteró?-

-Pues es que Eriol ya había sospechado que tú sentías algo por él por la forma en que lo tratabas y mirabas, y como él sabe que tú y yo somos amigos, pues me preguntó y si le contestaba, él me iba a decir la razón por la cual estabas triste el otro día, y me quedé callado por unos momentos y después le dije que no podía decir nada, y con esto él dedujo que sí era verdad lo que sentías por Yukito, pero te juro que no le dije nada, por favor tienes que creerme-

-Te creo Shaoran, pero de todas formas me siento algo traicionada-

-¿Pero porqué?-

-Porque bien le pudiste haber dicho que no y ya, la forma en que actuaste fue muy obvia-

-En verdad lo siento, no me imaginaba que él iba a imaginarse eso, todo fue muy repentino-

-Shaoran ya me tengo que ir, luego te veo-

-¡Espera Sakura! ¿De verdad estás enojada conmigo?-

Sakura no le contestó, y se fue corriendo.

-_Espero que me perdones Sakura, pero en realidad yo tuve la culpa, nunca le debí haber dicho a Eriol esa pista, de que alguien relacionado con las cartas Clow era el dueño de tus sentimientos-_

&&&&&&&Fin de flashback&&&&&&&

-Sakura no es así, ya verás como todo regresa a la normalidad-

-Eso espero… ya que no puedo perder su amistad, es muy importante para mí-

Tomoyo sólo se quedó sorprendida.

-_¿Realmente tanto así la quieres? ¿O hay algo más por lo que no puedes enojarte con ella?-_

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No es nada-

-¡Hola Tomoyo!-

-Ah, ¡hola Sakura!-

-Creí que ya había llegado el maestro-

-No, llegaste justo a tiempo-

Shaoran sólo estaba ahí observando y triste.

-¿Qué tienes Shaoran?-

-Sakura…-

-Bueno, creo que Naoko me está llamando, iré a ver que quiere-

Tomoyo se va con Naoko, y Shaoran se le queda viendo con ojos muy bonitos a Sakura.

-Shaoran, sé que estás arrepentido por lo que pasó, y yo ya lo he estado pensando y creo que si exageré, lo que importa es que tú no dijiste nada, eso demostró que si eres buen amigo, así que te pido una disculpa por cómo me he portado en estos días-

-No importa ya Sakura, te perdono-

-¿Sabes Shaoran? Creo que deberíamos hacer una promesa-

-¿una promesa?-

-Sí, hay que prometer que nunca nos vamos a enojar, sea cual sea el problema, nunca más nos vamos a pelear y siempre vamos a ser amigos-

Shaoran sólo sonrió un poco, ya que en el fondo le dolía algo.

-_Siempre vamos a ser amigos…-_

-¿Qué dices Shaoran?-

-Está bien, acepto-

Entonces Sakura le da el dedo meñique a Shaoran, y éste también lo hace para que sus dos dedos se crucen y hagan como un pacto.

-Prometo nunca enojarme contigo pase lo que pase-

-Yo también lo prometo-

Todos los del salón sólo se les quedaron viendo, y entre murmullos se escuchaba que decían que era obvio que se gustaban, que no iban a durar mucho tiempo sólo como amigos, que eran el uno para el otro, etc. En ese momento llega el maestro y empieza la clase.

-_¿Porqué no dejo de pensar en Eriol? ¿Realmente ya me gustará?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora del recreo, y Sakura estaba con sus amigos de siempre, y Shaoran con los suyos, incluyendo Eriol (que aunque ya no eran los mejores amigos, aún se hablaban y se juntaban con el mismo grupo de amigos). Los amigos de Shaoran y Eriol jugaban a veces básquetbol en los tiempos libres, y este día decidieron jugar un partido, en el que Eriol y Shaoran eran rivales.

-Esta vez te voy a ganar en el juego Li-

-Ya lo veremos Hiragizawa, ya perdiste una vez y no creo que vuelvas a ganar-

-Pues no estés tan seguro, porque algo me dice que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Hey chicos! Ya vamos a comenzar-

El partido comienza y el balón lo tiene el equipo de Eriol. Sakura y los demás iban pasando por ahí cuando ven que ambos chicos estaban jugando, y se quedan a observar.

-Sakura, parece que Li y Eriol se están tomando muy enserio el juego-

-Es cierto, se ven muy enojados, como que es una pelea entre ellos-

-Sí, y es una pelea por ti-

-¡Tomoyo!-

-Pues ¿qué otra razón puede haber?-

-No lo sé…-

-¡Arriba el equipo de Li!- Gritaban Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki.

-¿Y tú a qué equipo le vas Sakura?- Preguntó Rika

-A ninguno, me da igual quien gane-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Tomoyo

-Sí-

Sakura en realidad estaba observando a Eriol jugar, y se sentía extraña.

-_¿Porqué me siento así al verlo? De seguro es sólo lástima-_

Shaoran le quita el balón a Eriol, y está a punto de tirar…

-¡Ring ring!- Suena el timbre indicando que ya se acabó el recreo, y el partido aún no había terminado.

-Creo que lo vamos a tener que dejar pendiente Li-

-De todas formas, mi equipo iba ganando-

-Pero los pudimos haber alcanzado, la diferencia era de sólo 2 puntos-

-Y a punto de ser cuatro, si hubiera completado ese tiro-

-Será mejor que ya me vaya al salón, no tiene caso discutir por eso-

-No aceptas que soy mejor que tú-

-¡Hey basta! Ya no peleen por favor-

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo vine a verlos jugar, pero por lo que veo lo único que les importa es pelear y demostrar quién es el mejor-

-Hiragizawa fue el que empezó-

-Pero yo quise parar la discusión y tú le seguiste-

-Será mejor que me vaya, que decepción-

-¡Espera Sakura!-

-¿Ves lo que provocas Li?-

-¿Y ahora yo qué?-

-Pero ya verás Li, que no todo me sale tan mal como piensas-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Eriol se va para alcanzar a Sakura, y Li se queda un rato parado y enojado, y después lo sigue.

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Qué quieres Eriol?-

-Pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó, no fue mi intención molestarte, sólo que Li es algo intolerante y se enoja por cualquier cosa-

-No tienes que decir eso de Shaoran, además tú también tuviste la culpa-

-¿Y porqué lo dices?-

-Eso ya no importa. Eriol… mira te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes sinceramente-

-Sí ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sakura, ya llegó el maestro-

-¿Shaoran? Gracias por decirme-

-Supongo que vamos a tener que hablar después-

-Sí, ¿a la hora de la salida?-

-Me parece bien, nos vemos-

Todos entran a su salón.

-¿De que vas a hablar con Hiragizawa a la salida?-

-Mmm, después te lo diré-

-¿Ya no me tienes confianza Sakura?-

-No es eso Shaoran, si te lo voy a decir pero después, tú también entiéndeme-

-Está bien, lo siento, y también perdón por la pelea entre él y yo, pero no tuvo nada que ver contigo, fue sólo por el juego-

-Ah eso ya no importa, ya pasó-

-Entonces cómo ya pasó, préstame esto-

-¡mi pluma!-

-Kinomoto, Li, ¿cuándo van a dejar dar mi clase en paz?-

-¿Otra vez ustedes dos? Ya háganse novios- Decían algunos de los del salón.

-Shaoran dame mi pluma ¿ves lo que provocaste?-

-Ya toma, no aguantas nada-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Shaoran como que se enojó por la actitud enojona de Sakura.

-¿Estás enojado?-

-Kinomoto, si vuelves a hablar te saco del salón-

-Lo siento profesor-

-(en voz baja) Shaoran respóndeme-

-Luego, estamos en clase-

-¡Pero yo quiero saber ahorita!-

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Sakura después de que gritó, y Tomoyo sólo se reía en voz baja.

-(con una gota en la cabeza) Ya profesor, ahora sí le prometo ya no hablar-

Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza, y ya se calló durante toda la clase, aunque seguía preocupada por Shaoran y a la vez por Eriol.

_-¿Porqué tiene que ser esto tan complicado?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yukito y Touya tenían hora libre, y estaban caminando en el pasillo.

-Yukito, ¿no has notado algo extraño en Sakura?-

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Es que hace unos días, cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo de tu invitación a comer a tu casa, como que pensó que le iba a decir otra cosa, y se puso como loca, toda pálida y hasta casi se desmaya, y después de que le dije, se enojó conmigo-

-Qué extraño, pues como que a Sakura le está pasando algo y no nos quiere decir-

-Sí es cierto, y tengo que saber, ya que tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿cómo que es lo que presientes?-

-Siento que hay unas personas cerca de nosotros que están relacionados con-

-¡Touya!-

-¡Nakuru! ¿Podrías soltarme?-

-Oh, lo siento mucho-

-¿Porqué siempre que estoy con Yukito tienes que venir a abrazarme como loca?-

-Ay Touya, que malo eres, yo que te quiero mucho y tú estás pensando mal-

-Es que es muy extraño eso, ¡siempre me interrumpes!-

-Tranquilo Touya, no exageres-

-Pero es que Yukito-

-Muchas gracias Tsukishiro, ¿ves? Él si me quiere-

Touya sólo suspiró, y Yukito estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno Nakuru, ¿ya te puedes ir? Quiero hablar con Yuki a solas-

-Pues fíjate que no me voy a ir, porque también vine a ver que hay de nuevo en el tablero de avisos-

-¿Tablero de avisos?-

-Sí, miren esto-

-Dice: Los Juegos Intersecundarias, se celebrarán del 17 al 20 de noviembre del 2001 en Hong Kong. En este evento, participarán todos los alumnos de equipos representativos de deportes de diferentes escuelas secundarias, incluyendo la escuela Tomoeda. Mañana se publicarán las listas de los alumnos que asistirán a representarnos, y el lugar donde se van a hospedar (hotel o casa) así como la fecha de ida y vuelta-

-Así que ya van a ser los juegos Intersecundarias-

-Sí Touya, y por lo que tengo entendido, Sakura está en el equipo de atletismo-

-Sí, de seguro ella va a ir-

-¿Tu hermana va a asistir? ¡Qué bien!-

-¡Deja de abrazarme!-

Touya y Nakuru seguían peleando, mientras Yukito estaba algo pensativo.

-_Tal vez el comportamiento extraño de Sakura se deba a ese tal Eriol… pero por lo visto, será mejor no decirle nada a Touya de esto-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora de la salida, y Eriol estaba esperando a Sakura afuera de su salón, aunque Sakura estaba hablando adentro con Shaoran, y Tomoyo es la primera en salir.

-Disculpa Tomoyo, ¿todavía está adentro Sakura?-

-Sí, pero está hablando con Li-

-_Ese Li…-_

-Pero no te pongas celoso, sólo están hablando como amigos-

-¿Eh? Ah err… yo…-

-Jaja, sé perfectamente que aún quieres a Sakura-

-Pues la verdad sí, aún estoy clavado con ella-

-Mmm… pues aunque hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste, algo me dice que estás siendo sincero-

-Sí, es la verdad, y quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió la otra vez, la forma en que traté para que me dijeras lo de Li, es que enserio que me muero de celos por su culpa-

-Te entiendo-

-¿Entonces si aceptas mi disculpa?-

-Sí la acepto-

-Gracias, y espero que nos llevemos bien como amigos-

Tomoyo se sorprendió con esto.

-Err… sí, yo digo lo mismo, pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Eriol-

-Hasta luego Tomoyo-

Tomoyo se quedó algo desconcertada pero a la vez bien, ya que le podría servir de algo ser amiga de Eriol.

-_Si me hago su amiga, podré averiguar si realmente es buena persona o sólo está jugando con Sakura y de paso si también quiere hacerle daño a Li-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran, por favor dime que te pasa-

-Sakura, no tienes que enojarte por cualquier cosa, yo lo único que quiero es hacerte sonreír y tú te enojas-

-Lo siento Shaoran, pero es que no me gusta que me molestes así-

-No sabes aguantar una broma-

-Está bien Shaoran, ya no me vuelvo a enojar, además acuérdate de la promesa que hicimos en la mañana-

-Es cierto…-

-¿Entonces me perdonas?-

Shaoran se le quedó viendo fijamente a Sakura.

-Sí-

-¡Gracias Shaoran!-

-Sólo me estaba haciendo del rogar-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Jajaja nada-

-Bueno… será mejor que ya nos vayamos-

-Sakura, no se te olvide que me ibas a decir lo de Eriol-

-Sakura, ¿ya podemos hablar?-

-Sí Eriol, Shaoran, luego te digo, y gracias por perdonarme-

-No hay problema, nos vemos-

Shaoran se le queda viendo feo a Eriol, y él le regresa la mirada, y después se va.

-Eriol… ahora sí te voy a preguntar algo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Tú todavía me quieres?-

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo voy a olvidarte tan rápido después de todo el tiempo que he estado enamorado de ti?-

Sakura se sorprendió mucho con esa respuesta.

-Pues Eriol, sí es así, mira, la verdad es que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, me gustaría darte otra oportunidad-

-¿Otra oportunidad? Eso significa que-

-Así es, que empecemos de nuevo-

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-

-Sí Eriol, estoy segura-

-Sakura, estoy súper feliz, por supuesto que acepto-

-Que bueno…-

-Gracias Sakura-

-No tienes que agradecerme, pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-

-Está bien, nos vemos-

Sakura se va, aunque no tan contenta, y Eriol no podía creerlo, se moría de la felicidad.

-_Eriol__… ¿habré hecho lo correcto? Sólo espero que esta vez funcione-_

-_Por fin tengo a Sakura conmigo otra vez, ahora sí estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de conquistarla al 100%-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela Sakura?-

-Muy bien papá-

-Sakura…-

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-

-¿ya sabes que ya se acercan los juegos Intersecundarias?-

-¿Enserio? No sabía, ¿cómo supiste?-

-Vi un letrero donde decía que van a ser en Hong Kong, y que mañana van a publicar las listas de los alumnos que van a ir y el lugar donde se van a hospedar-

-¿En Hong Kong? ¿Y mañana van a publicar quienes van a ir? ¡Que bien! Espero que me elijan a mí-

-¿Crees que van a elegir a un monstruo?-

-¡Hermano! Claro, me tienes envidia porque yo sí estoy en un equipo representativo y tú no, así que no vas a poder ir cuando sean los Interuniversidades-

-Por supuesto que no te envidio, no me interesa ir, además los Interuniversidades son hasta mayo, y para ese entonces tal vez ya me meta en un equipo-

-Pues yo no lo creo-

-Ya verás monstruo-

-Sakura, espero que te elijan, y si lo hacen, ya tienes mi permiso para ir-

-¡Gracias papá! Prometo traerte la medalla de oro-

-Jajaja, ¿cómo un monstruo va a ganar primer lugar? Sí estás bien tronca-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-Esto es muy gracioso-

-¡que ya! Oye, ¿dijiste que van a ser en Hong Kong?-

-Sí, ¿porqué preguntas?-

-Err… por nada-

-_De ahí es donde viene Shaoran…-_

-¿Otra vez te paralizaste monstruo?-

-¡Ya no te soporto!-

Y así es el cuento de todos los días, Touya y Sakura peleando a la hora de las comidas.

-Oye Sakura, no se te olvide que aún está pendiente la invitación de Yukito a su casa-

-Es cierto, ¿podemos ir después de los juegos?-

-Como quieras monstruo-

-Ay, mejor me voy a mi cuarto-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el siguiente día, y Tomoyo le contó a Sakura lo que habló con Eriol, y el plan que tenía con él.

-¿Estás segura que quieres arriesgarte a ser su mejor amiga?-

-¿Y porqué no? Nos conviene Sakura, y más ahora que… son novios otra vez-

Sakura ya le había contado a Tomoyo que era otra vez novia de Eriol ayer por teléfono.

-Pues si… tienes razón-

-Hola Sakura, llegaste temprano-

-Hola Eriol-

-Entonces, antes de que entres al salón, quiero darte esto-

Eriol saca de su bolsillo del pantalón, un regalo.

-Pero si es… una pulsera-

-Sí, y es de plata, la compré como agradecimiento por la segunda oportunidad que me diste-

-Está muy bonita, muchas gracias-

-Bueno, nos vemos en el recreo, ya llegó mi maestro-

-Sí Eriol, y gracias-

Eriol se va, y Sakura se pone la pulsera, aunque llega alguien que vio todo.

-Sakura, ¿me podrías explicar porqué Hiragizawa te dio una pulsera de plata?-

-Bueno… Shaoran, creo que eso es lo que te tenía que decir sobre él-

-No me digas que…-

-Sí Shaoran, le di una segunda oportunidad y ya andamos de nuevo-

Shaoran se quedó sin moverse.

-¿Pero porqué?-

-Porque siento que él me quiere de verdad, además, necesito saber si lo que he sentido últimamente por él significa que ya me gusta-

-Pero Sakura…-

-Shaoran, no te pongas así, eres mi mejor amigo, deberías apoyarme-

-Sí, tienes razón, además tenemos esa promesa en pie-

-Me alegra que pienses así-

-Te deseo lo mejor, pero sí te hace algo… ya se las verá conmigo-

-Sí Shaoran, pero espero que no se sigan peleando por esto, no me gusta-

-Está bien-

Los dos entran al salón, y Shaoran trató de disimularlo, pero estaba muy molesto con Eriol, aunque a la vez triste.

-_¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto Sakura? Maldita sea… cómo te odio Eriol-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la hora del recreo, todos estaban amontonados en el tablero de avisos viendo las listas de los alumnos que iban a ir a los Intersecundarias. Shaoran y Sakura fueron juntos a ver, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban en equipos representativos (básquetbol y atletismo), mientras tanto Eriol se quedó con Tomoyo platicando.

-No puedo creer que Sakura vaya a irse con Li a los juegos, van a estar más juntos-

-Tranquilo Eriol, recuerda que Sakura es tu novia-

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que Li todavía la quiere, y que va a seguir luchando por ella-

-Eso ya lo sabía, se nota que Li aún le interesa Sakura-

-¿Ves? Si tan sólo a Li no lo eligieran…-

-Hey, tampoco tienes que ser tan malo-

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar Tomoyo, desearías lo mismo-

-Pues quien sabe…-

-Pero no te preocupes, antes de que se vaya Sakura, voy a hacer que nuestra relación sea más sólida, para que Li no pueda romperla-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Ya lo sabrás Tomoyo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No veo nada Shaoran-

-A ver, yo me encargo de buscarte-

Shaoran siguió buscando, hasta que encontró el salón 2-1, y después…

-¡Sakura! ¡Si están nuestros nombres!-

-¡Siii! ¡Vamos a participar Shaoran!-

-Y me alegra que tú también vayas-

-La verdad a mí también me da gusto, no quería ir sola-

-Además, vas a conocer la ciudad de dónde provengo-

-Sí, me gustaría mucho conocer a tu familia-

-Espera, aún falta el lugar donde nos vamos a hospedar-

Shaoran busca sus nombres y se lleva una gran sorpresa…

-¿Porqué esa cara Shaoran?-

-Sakura lee esto-

-Dice que tú y yo vamos a hospedarnos en casa, y la dueña de la casa es Ieran Li-

-Es mi mamá-

-¿QQQQUUUUEEEE?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. ¿qué les pareció? A mí la verdad me encantó, estuvo muy emocionante y pasaron muchas cosas. Espero que no me hayan matado por el regreso de Eriol con Sakura, pero ahora que ella y Shaoran se van a ir juntos a los juegos Intersecundarias… ¿Qué pasará? Y sobre todo que se van a hospedar en la casa de la familia de Shaoran… ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Eriol? Eso va a estar interesante, y Touya… ¿permitirá eso? Mmm, ¿Qué onda con el plan de Tomoyo? Espero que funcione… Ah, y si lo notaron, las fechas pues son de hace casi 3 años; estas fechas son las reales, es decir, las fechas exactas en que ocurrieron todas estas cosas… (y todavía me acuerdo) bueno espero que les haya gustado y el siguiente cap va a estar mejor…

Como siempre agradeciendo los reviews:

Meiling-Chan: Hola!!! Me gusto mucho tu review, y pues como viste Saku ya regresó con Eriol pero ahora ella va a estar más cerca de Shaoran jeje, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y pues no sé porqué te pareció adorable que Shaoran la molestara (créeme que para mí no fue nada agradable jeje) pero bueno al menos eso demuestra que aún la quiere, bueno y gracias por la felicitación por mi cumple (y cumplí 16) y gracias por lo del talento y por tu apoyo.

Fany: A ver que opinas de este cap, espero que sigas diciendo que están buenos y perdón por tardarme pero aquí está ya.

Pequeña Saku: Mmm, pues sé que odias a Eriol por "odioso" y "antipático" y estoy de acuerdo porque sí se portó bien mal pero ahorita a ver que dices de este cap, que bueno pues Eriol ya regresó con Sakura, pero Shaoran ahora va a estar más cerca de Sakura… tampoco voy a dejar que ES sigan juntos por siempre, nonono, y pues Sakura ya no quiere con Yukito, así que Shaoran aún tiene chance mientras Eriol se quede así como está… jejeje, a mi también me gusta ese trío de SST, pero Eriol le pone algo de emoción a esto… bueno espero tu opinión, me gustan mucho tus reviews.

LaUrIs: Pues ya regresaron ES pero no te preocupes ya dentro de poco habrá más SS por lo que viste de que van a estar más juntos… espero tu review y gracias!!!

Aleirbagpotter: Jajaja pues que bueno que rompiste la apuesta (la verdad es difícil cumplirla) pero pues ya actualicé por fin y pues sí, por lo que viste Sakura sigue de pendeja al regresar con Eriol, pero ni tan pendeja ya que después verás todo el rollo que sucede y que gracias a esto se acerca más a Shaoran que falta poco para que se le haga… (Eriol no es tan malo como parece) bueno espero tu opinión como siempre, jejeje.

Josh3099: Hola!!! Pues a ver si me vuelves a escribir un review, y gracias x decirme que voy bien y pues si Eriol es raro pero pues es una pieza muy importante en este fic a ver que te parece todo lo que tuve que pasar con estos dos bueno gracias x tu review y te apoyo para que hagas el cap 4 de tu fic, echale ganas!!!

SaKuRa-wEn: Hola!!! Pues otra vez me tardé en actualizar pero ya aquí está a ver que te pareció espero tu review y pues a ver si ya no se me vuelve a ir la inspiración y que bueno que tú si estás actualizando pronto porque tu fic está buenísimo… gracias x tu apoyo!!!

Celina Sosa: Pues se supone que Eriol le preguntó a Yukito pero quien sabe, eso fue lo que dijo él pero ¿se habrá atrevido? Eso nunca lo supe, el chiste es que eso ya no importó y pues sí, Shaoran es muy lindo y ha aguantado todo esto, espero tu opinión para ver que opinas del regreso de ES y del acercamiento de SS, ya pronto SS estarán juntos sólo hay que ser pacientes… Gracias x tu review!!!

Gracias a todos!!!

Bluegirl88

Mail: bluegirl88ccshotmail.com


	8. Problemas y confusiones por el amor

Hola a todos!!! Por fin pude empezar a escribir los fics después de estar un rato algo ocupada (es que últimamente salía seguido y pues no estaba en casa para escribir) además de que ya estoy en clases y tuve muchas tareas y exámenes parciales, y no se me ocurría nada para escribir este cap, ya que me alejé un poco de la realidad y ahora tengo que pensar bien cómo estructurar el fic para que ya no me salga más de lo real y luego se me seque el cerebro S.

En este cap verán todo lo que va a suceder a S y S antes de los juegos Intersecundarias, pero también, van a pasar ciertas cosas entre E y S... y pues como q este cap va a estar emocionante, bueno creo que será mejor que ya empiece.

Disclaimer: Ya todo mundo lo sabe.

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 8: Problemas y confusiones por el amor

Después de que Sakura y Shaoran vieron las listas y descubrieron que si habían quedado seleccionados para los juegos y que además se iban a hospedar en la casa de Ieran, decidieron no decir nada por el momento, ya que ya se iba a acabar el recreo y prefirieron hablarlo con Eriol y Tomoyo a la hora de la salida.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Sakura?-

-Que me tocó hospedarme en la casa de la mamá de Shaoran-

-Y supongo que a ti también le tocó hospedarse ahí Li-

-Así es, ¿Qué opinan al respecto?-

-Pues a mi no me parece que tenga algo de malo, creo que está bien porque te tocó la casa de una persona conocida Sakura, vas a estar en buenas manos-

-En eso tienes razón Tomoyo, creo que me voy a sentir un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que es la mamá de Shaoran-

-Sí, y además Shaoran y tú se respetan y son amigos, así que Eriol, quita esa cara y ya no te preocupes-

Eriol seguía serio y callado, y le hizo una señal a Shaoran con sus ojos para que lo siguiera.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-No es nada Sakura, si me disculpas, tengo que irme-

-¿Estás enojado? Pero si no fue mi culpa que pasara esto-

-Lo sé, y no estoy enojado, luego te veo-

Eriol se va, y Shaoran lo sigue.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Y ahora qué tienen?-

-No tengo idea Sakura, ya sabes: plática de hombres-

-Sí, pero su plática puede ser peligrosa-

-Mmm, es cierto, esos dos son extraños-

-Sí lo sé, y bien extraños-

-¿Y no te molesta eso?-

-Para nada, ¿porqué habría de molestarme?-

-Pues porque... esa actitud extraña que están teniendo ambos te puede afectar, bueno de hecho ya te ha afectado mucho-

-Mmm, sí, la verdad es que desde que conocí a Shaoran me han pasado muchas cosas, hasta Eriol se me acercó más...-

-Es cierto, como que hay algo secreto ahí, es muy extraño que Eriol ya se haya animado a declararte lo que sentía por ti justamente cuando aparece Shaoran-

Sakura se queda callada.

-¿Sakura?-

-Tomoyo, ya es tarde, luego hablamos de eso-

-Está bien...-

-Nos vemos-

Sakura se va, y deja a Tomoyo sola.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Li, sabes el riesgo que corres si Sakura se encuentra con tu familia, pues aún no has cumplido lo que te encomendaron-

-Mira Hiragizawa, yo ya sabré como arreglármelas, estoy consciente de eso y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que Sakura y yo nos hospedemos con mi madre y los ancianos, así podré hablar con ellos y decirles que no puedo quitarle las cartas-

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que no piensas quitarle las cartas?-

-Porque... es mi mejor amiga, aprecio mucho a Sakura y nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, no me importa lo que piense mi familia de mí-

-_No puedo creerlo... jamás me imagine que el amor que tiene hacia Sakura fuera tan grande...-_

-Así que ya no me molestes más, de seguro me dices esto porque estás celoso de que Sakura vaya a irse conmigo, pero no te preocupes, que tus celos no vienen ni al caso, ¿ya conseguiste que Sakura fuera tu novia otra vez no? entonces puedes estar tranquilo-

-Jajaja, por supuesto que puedo estar tranquilo, y la verdad es que si estoy un poco celoso, pero al menos sé que va a estar bien en tus manos, te la encargo mucho-

-Descuida, va a estar bien, recuerda que aparte de que ella es tu novia, ella es mi mejor amiga, eso tenlo muy en cuenta-

-Sí, pero no sólo es mi novia, sino que si vine a Japón fue para ayudarla a desarrollar su magia, y eso es lo que voy a hacer-

-Lo sé, aunque por lo que veo no has hecho nada de eso, sólo te has dedicado a ser su novio y tu me estás regañando porque no he cumplido mi misión, lo mismo te digo a ti, ¿Cuándo piensas cumplir la tuya?-

-Muy pronto, no tengo prisa-

-Pues si no tienes prisa entonces no me estés apurando de quitarle las cartas, aunque de hecho como te dije no lo pienso hacer, y sabes ya me tengo que ir, no me gusta mucho alargar las discusiones a lo tonto-

-Si claro, como siempre tenemos que discutir por todo... ¿Algún día nos podremos llevar bien como antes?-

-Creo que esa pregunta te la deberías hacer tú-

-¿Piensas que yo fui el culpable de que nuestra amistad se deteriorara?-

Pero no hubo respuesta, pues Shaoran ya se había ido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura regresó a su casa, se sentó en la mesa para comer, y mientras lo hacía, tenía una cara de preocupación.

-¿Te sucede algo Sakura?-

-No papá, sólo estoy cansada-

-Ya veo... pues cuando termines de comer ve a tomar una siesta para que descanses un rato-

-Sí es lo que haré, gracias-

-_Mi papá logró creer lo que dije... y que bueno que aún no llega Touya, porque él definitivamente no me hubiera creído y no me hubiera dejado en paz-_

-Ya llegué-

-_Mmm, creo que lo invoqué-_

-¿Y esa cara Sakura? Ah si, pues es tu cara de monstruo-

-¡No! Sabes, creo que mejor me voy-

-Vaya, que humorcito trae el monstruo-

Sakura se va y se encierra en su cuarto, y ve que Kero estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre.

-Kero, deja de jugar, me urge decirte algo muy importante-

-Espera un momento Sakura, sólo déjame terminar este nivel, ya es el último-

-Pero Kero, necesito que me escuches, por favor-

-Sólo espera unos segundos, no te cuesta nada-

-¡Ya basta!-

-¿Porqué hiciste eso Sakura? No tenías porque haberlo desconectado-

-Kero, sólo te pido que te calles y me escuches-

-Está bien ya para que me dejes en paz, ¿qué es lo "tan importante" que me quieres decir?-

-Kero, ¿recuerdas que te conté que hoy iban a publicar las listas de los que iban a ir a los juegos Intersecundarias y el lugar donde se hospedarían?-

-Sí, ¿y eso qué tiene de importante?-

-Pues que Shaoran y yo si vamos a ir, pero... a los dos nos tocó hospedarnos en casa de su madre, Ieran Li-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Sí, y recuerdo que tú una vez me contaste que la familia Li siempre se ha interesado en las cartas y que tal vez la misión de Shaoran era quitármelas para llevárselas a ellos-

-Es cierto, entonces lo que me quieres decir, es que si llegas a hospedarte en su casa, ¿tal vez intenten quitarte las cartas o hacerte algo malo?-

-Sí, y lo extraño es el porqué me tenía que tocar justamente ahí si había muchos lugares disponibles-

-Mmm, pues de seguro la familia Li hizo que te tocara ahí a propósito-

-Exacto, y como tú me has dicho, tengo que tener las cartas siempre conmigo por sí algo sucede-

-Así es Sakura, y más si estás fuera de Japón, es mejor que tengas con qué protegerte, sólo cuida las cartas muy bien y nunca las dejes por ahí-

-¿Qué me crees tan descuidada?-

-Errr, pues...-

Sakura le da un almohadazo a Kero.

-¡Pero si no dije nada!-

-Pero si lo insinuaste, y no te preocupes Kero, yo me voy a encargar de que no me quiten las cartas-

-Eso espero Sakurita, y sé que Li es tu mejor amigo pero aún así, tienes que andar con cuidado, luego hasta los mejores amigos te traicionan-

Sakura se quedó callada, mientras miraba el libro de las cartas Sakura.

-_De seguro Eriol y Shaoran se fueron para hablar exactamente de esto... Espero que esté equivocada y la familia de Shaoran sea buena onda, me encantaría conocerla. También falta saber la razón por la que Eriol vino a Japón, rayos ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que me enteré de todo esto y ni en cuenta hasta ahora...-_

-Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura!-

-Ay Kero ¿porqué gritas?-

-Porque te quedaste muy pensativa, ¿qué era lo que pensabas?-

-En nada-

Sakura se acuesta y cierra los ojos.

-¿Sakurita? ¿Tienes sueño?-

-La verdad sí, creo que después de todo si estoy cansada-

Sakura se queda dormida, mientras Kero se le queda viendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el siguiente día y Sakura se esforzó mucho para llegar temprano y hablar con Tomoyo.

-¿Entonces la familia de Shaoran quiere las cartas Sakura? ¿Pero porqué?-

-Es lo que no sé Tomoyo, por eso si quiero quedarme en su casa, para investigar más sobre esto, además si hablo con Shaoran yo sé que él me va a apoyar a mí-

-Mira Sakura, yo sé que Shaoran es tu mejor amigo y ha demostrado ser una gran persona, pero por lo que me estás diciendo, lo que ahora pienso es que él sólo vino a quitarte las cartas y para cumplir su objetivo, tenía que hacerse tu amigo para acercarse más a ti y en cualquier momento quitártelas-

-¡Yo no puedo creer eso!-

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-

-Kero y tú me dijeron lo mismo, pero es que no puede ser que Shaoran sólo esté fingiendo para aprovecharse de mí y quitarme las cartas, yo si confío en él-

-Yo sólo dije lo que pienso, si no quieres creerme no hay problema, pero por favor cuídate mucho, no quiero que al final te quedes sin las cartas y mucho menos que sufras-

-Descuida Tomoyo, mira para que estés tranquila, voy a hablar con Shaoran, y ya veremos que dice-

-Está bien-

Suena el timbre para entrar a clases, y llegan Shaoran y Eriol.

-Hola Sakura, veo que llegaste temprano-

-Sí Eriol, es que quería hablar con Tomoyo por eso-

-Ah ya veo, yo creí que para verme y estar un rato conmigo-

Sakura se quedó callada.

-¿Qué onda Sakura? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Ah sí Shaoran-

-¿Enserio? Pues es que otra vez llegaste temprano, por eso preguntaba-

-¡Shaoran!-

-Jajajaja, ¿ves? Siempre te crees todo, y luego dices que no-

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el recreo-

-Sí, hasta luego Eriol-

Eriol se va a su salón.

-Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo en el recreo-

-De acuerdo, de hecho yo también tengo que decirte algo-

-Oh, bueno-

-¿Estás asustada? Jajaja-

-¡No!-

-¿Entonces porqué pusiste esa cara de ojos salteados y con la boca abierta? Se te van a meter las moscas-

-Ya te dije que no me asusté, sólo... reaccioné así porque me sorprendí-

-Jajaja sólo bromeaba, me encanta la forma en que te defiendes-

-Sakura, Shaoran, ¿prefieren quedarse los dos afuera a platicar o entrar a mi clase?-

-Oh lo siento profesor- Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Los dos entraron muy apenados al salón y como siempre todos se les quedaron viendo.

-Otra vez la misma historia de siempre: Sakura y Shaoran...- Dijo un alumno.

Shaoran y Sakura estaban a punto de decir algo pero el profesor dijo algo primero a todos y no pudieron decir nada, pues no soportan que los molesten así, aunque en el fondo a Shaoran si le agrada...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora del recreo, y bueno, Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron en el salón, y Tomoyo se quedó afuera con Eriol.

-Sabes Tomoyo, no sé cuanto tiempo más vaya a soportar ver a Sakura y Shaoran tan juntos-

-No te preocupes, mira, Sakura sólo ve a Shaoran cómo un amigo, y de eso si estoy muy segura, así que Sakura nunca lo va a querer como algo más- (qué equivocada estaba... jejeje)

-Pues... aún así no lo creo... pero bueno, no puedo estar todo el tiempo agobiándome por eso, además como que ahora sí siento que Sakura ya siente algo por mí... o sea aún no me quiere al 100, pero al menos ya me quiere un poco, y eso es bueno-

Tomoyo le sonríe a Eriol, y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que tengo razón-

Tomoyo y Eriol así se quedaron platicando, y de otras cosas, no nada más de Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bueno, yo quería decirte que- Dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-Comienza tú Sakura-

-No tú Shaoran-

-Primero las damas jeje, además tú fuiste la primera en decirme que querías hablar conmigo-

-¡Qué malo eres!-

-¿Qué? Si lo que dije es la verdad, además ¿porqué te molestas? Estoy siendo caballeroso, algo que muy pocos hombres son-

-Ay eso no es ser caballeroso, o sea nada que ver-

-Bueno, al menos te estoy cediendo la palabra, además ¿qué me voy a morir por lo que me vas a decir o que? ¿Tan malo es?-

-No... está bien, ya empezaré yo-

-Jejeje, siempre gano yo-

-¡Shaoran! Bueno ya-

Sakura tomó aire.

-Shaoran, sé que tú eres el descendiente de Clow y por lo tanto tienes magia, eso lo hablamos los primeros días de clase-

-Así es... ¿Y?-

-Bueno, y que yo soy la maestra de las cartas Clow, ahora Sakura-

-Exacto, ¿Y?-

-¡Ay Shaoran!-

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo y qué con eso que ya sé-

-Pues déjame terminar...-

-Está bien prosigue-

Sakura se le quedó viendo feo.

-Pues que... me voy a hospedar en la casa de tu familia, y según me enteré, tal vez ellos quieren las cartas Clow o más bien Sakura, y pues no sé... si es verdad esto, entonces corro el riesgo de que efectivamente me las quiten-

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto?-

-Sakura...-

-¿Porqué me miras así? No me digas que tú también...-

-Mira Sakura, como somos amigos, no te puedo mentir-

-Shaoran... no puedo creerlo-

-Déjame hablar, no es lo que tú piensas-

-¡Tú viniste a Japón a quitarme las cartas!-

-De esto es lo que precisamente quería hablar, por eso ahora escúchame-

-Está bien- Dijo Sakura un poco alterada.

-Mira Sakura, no te lo voy a negar... si vine a Japón con ese propósito-

-¿Ves? ¡Yo tenía razón!-

-¡Que me dejes terminar!-

-Pero es que...-

-Esa era la principal razón por la que vine aquí, hasta que te conocí Sakura-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que ahora que te conozco, me di cuenta de que eres una persona muy noble, y ahora no tengo ningún interés en cumplir con esa misión, porque yo te... te aprecio mucho Sakura-

-Shaoran... ¿entonces no te importa la misión que te impuso tu familia? No te lo perdonarían... podrías tener graves consecuencias-

-Lo sé, estoy consciente del riesgo que corro ya que mi familia es muy estricta y presiento que me va a ir mal, pero no me importa, prefiero eso a perder tu amistad, eres la única amiga de verdad que tengo-

Sakura se quedó callada.

-¿Porqué no dices nada? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?-

-No, no es eso, sólo que... me sorprendiste mucho, si últimamente te la pasabas molestándome, y hace unos momentos, vi a un Shaoran diferente, que me habla de una manera muy dulce y me dice que no le importa que le vaya mal con su familia con tal de tener mi amistad... ¿cómo no quieres que reaccione así?-

-Vaya, realmente no me conoces... ¡tampoco soy tan malo! Y pues si no quieres creer lo que te acabo de decir, pues allá tu, porque no tengo ninguna razón para estar mintiendo-

Shaoran está a punto de irse...

-¡Espera Shaoran! Claro que te creo-

-¿Ah si?-

-Sí, y... a mi también me importa mucho tu amistad, yo también te aprecio mucho-

Shaoran le sonríe.

-Me alegra saber eso... y no te preocupes más, vas a ver que mi familia no te va a quitar las cartas, de eso me encargo-

-Gracias Shaoran-

-De nada, y en lugar de pensar en eso, mejor hay que pensar en lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar... y sobre todo yo, molestándote sin interrupciones de los maestros y los otros compañeros del salón...-

-¡Shaoran!-

Y los dos salen del salón, y se van juntos a buscar a sus otros amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mira Eriol, ahí vienen Sakura y Li-

-Ah sí, se tardaron mucho, y mira lo felices que están-

-¿En qué habías quedado Eriol? Que ya no ibas a pensar mal-

-Está bien... bueno será mejor que ya les diga sobre lo de este viernes-

-Sí, se me hace una buena idea lo que tienes pensado-

-¿Crees que así me recuerde cuando se vaya a los juegos Intersecundarias?-

-Sí, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-

-Gracias Tomoyo-

-_Creo que después de todo Eriol si quiere de verdad a Sakura... entonces ¿porqué no ayudarlo?-_

-¡Eriol, Tomoyo! Por fin ya estamos aquí-

-Sí Sakura, ¿y cómo les fue?-

-Muy bien jeje-

Eriol estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Tomoyo le hace una mirada que indicaba que se calmara y pues ya se quedó callado.

-Ah ya veo... oigan, tenemos pensado hacer algo el viernes-

-¿Y qué es Tomoyo?-

-Diles Eriol-

-Ah si, queremos ir al cine, y pues los invitamos para que vayamos nosotros cuatro-

-¿Enserio? Bien, vamos, ¿Tú que dices Shaoran?-

-¿Eh? Pues que está bien...-

-¡Sí! Entonces nos vemos en el cine el viernes, es bueno salir antes de los juegos-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea Sakura-

-Sí Eriol, me gustó mucho-

Sakura y Eriol se quedan viendo, cuando suena el timbre...

-Bien, nos vemos-

-Adiós Eriol-

Shaoran tenía una cara molesta...

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué no te agradó la idea del cine?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Entonces porqué tienes esa cara?-

-Sakura, preguntas demasiado, cuando las respuestas son más claras que el agua-

-¿Tomoyo?-

Shaoran si entendió lo que quiso decir Tomoyo.

-Jajaja Sakura, cómo siempre tan ingenua-

-¡Ay Shaoran!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, llegó el tan esperado viernes, y los primeros en llegar fueron como siempre, los hombres.

-Así que le dijiste a Sakura que no le ibas a quitar las cartas...-

-Sí, y vas a ver que me voy a encargar de que mi familia no le haga nada-

-¿Y crees poder revelarte contra tu propia madre? Tú, descendiente de una de las familias más poderosas en cuanto a magia de Hong Kong, quien se suponía que antes de venir aquí, entrenaba duro con los ancianos sin descansar, para prepararse para ocupar el liderazgo de su clan, que lo único que le importaba era eso, ser el líder del clan Li, y llegas aquí, y al conocer a una jovencita dulce y noble, se te ablanda el corazón y ya no te importa nada de lo que por tanto tiempo luchaste...-

-¡Cállate!-

-¿Y esa reacción? Sabes Li, te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé perfectamente que aún en el fondo tienes ese lado oscuro y frío que solías tener... y tarde o temprano va a salir a flote en contra de Sakura-

-Eriol, créeme que no me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo, lo único que quieres es alejarme de Sakura porque sigues estando celoso de que ella pase más tiempo conmigo, y ¿sabes qué? Tu truco no va a funcionar-

-Ay Li, ya veremos quien está en lo correcto, y me agradecerás...-

En ese momento llegan Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¡Hola chicos!-

-Hola Sakura- Dijo Eriol y estaba sorprendido al ver a Sakura tan arreglada.

-Hola Eriol-

Shaoran veía a Sakura, pero no tan feliz.

-¿Qué tienes Shaoran? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si Sakura, estoy bien-

Tomoyo veía a Shaoran, y ella también se preocupó, realmente no se veía bien, y cuando vio a Eriol, él la miró muy feliz, y Tomoyo sospechó que Eriol era el culpable.

-Sakura, antes de entrar a la función, quiero que me acompañes a la tienda de aquí al lado-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y para qué?-

-Es una sorpresa, te va a gustar mucho-

Sakura se quedó callada.

-¿Sorpresa?-

-Sí, te voy a comprar algo-

-Ah, bueno...-

Sakura y Eriol se van, y Tomoyo se queda con Shaoran.

-Li, por favor qué tienes, ¿Qué te hizo Eriol?-

-Nada, sólo me duele la cabeza, es todo-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, ¿tanto así se me nota?-

-La verdad sí, hasta parece que traes otra cosa-

-No enserio, pero al rato se me quita, además estamos en el cine y venimos a pasarla bien-

-Exacto, será mejor que mientras vayamos a comprar los boletos-

-Es cierto ¿Y Sakura y Eriol?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Fueron aquí al centro comercial, porque Eriol le iba a comprar un regalo...-

-¿Un regalo? ¿Y sabes qué regalo?-

-Creo que un peluche...-

-¿Un peluche?-

-¡Shaoran, Tomoyo! Miren lo que me compró Eriol-

-Oh, está muy bonito Sakura-

-Sí, me encantó, muchas gracias Eriol-

-De nada Sakura, sabía que te iba a gustar-

Shaoran veía muy feliz a Sakura junto a Eriol... y si de por sí no se sentía bien...

-_La promesa de ser siempre amigos, la segunda oportunidad de Sakura que le dio a Eriol, el reclamo de Sakura de que yo le quería quitar las cartas, Eriol le regaló a Sakura un tigre de peluche... y si realmente a Sakura le gusta Eriol, y yo... yo soy el futuro líder del clan Li, y tanto que entrenaba, y sólo me dedicaba a eso, no tenía amigos, era una persona muy seria y quien se creía el perfecto... y tarde o temprano, ¿despertará de nuevo esa persona que era antes?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Pobre Shaoran... pero sí, Shaoran no es del todo bueno como parece... y Eriol no es del todo malo... así que ya van viendo poco a poco que tienen varias personalidades jejeje, y Sakura también va a demostrar que no es del todo noble y dulce... bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya se aclaró un poco más lo de las cartas Sakura, y ya falta sólo una semana para los juegos... en el próximo cap va a haber más sorpresas todavía, y no se imaginan cuáles... de hecho este cap iba a estar más largo y el final no iba a ser este pero lo tuve que acortar y dejar hasta aquí... Espero los reviews sobre este cap y por fin acabé el cap!!! Estoy muy contenta por eso... y como vieron, no voy a dejar el fic incompleto... y una vez más perdón por la súper tardanza, pero de que acabo el fic lo acabo.

Por ahí vi en otro fic que FF ya no permitía los agradecimientos de los reviews... tendré que averiguar bien eso... y si no es verdad, entonces en el otro cap ahora si pondré los agradecimientos completos.

Por lo pronto, gracias a Mei-chan, Aleirbag Potter, Ciakaira, Josh3099, Fany, Celina Sosa y SaKuRa-wEn por sus reviews!!! Espero pronto sus opiniones de este cap que me impulsan mucho para seguir adelante. Mil gracias!!!

Bluegirl88 (También pueden llamarme HoobaGirL jejeje)


	9. Antes y después de los juegos

Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí estoy ya con el cap 9, y pues sí, ya ha pasado un año y ni siquiera he llegado a los 10 caps! Es que la verdad ha sido muy difícil para mí publicar rápidamente… Pero a petición de quienes leen este fic, decidí apresurarme para publicar este cap y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer los caps lo más rápido que pueda para evitar tanto la espera de ustedes. (Además de que aparte de este fic también tengo otro) y pues también tengo que escribir los caps del otro fic…) Y bueno ahora sí, les diré en que nos quedamos el cap pasado… Shaoran estaba confundido y temía volver a ser el chico frío que era antes… (que mal ¿no?) y Eriol le regaló un tigre de peluche a Sakura y ella se puso muy feliz… (¿Ya sentirá algo por él?) y en este capítulo veremos ya por fin los juegos Intersecundarias, pero la pregunta es ¿Realmente irán Sakura y Shaoran a los juegos como todos piensan y se quedarán ambos en la casa de Ieran Li? La respuesta la verán a continuación.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura o Sakura Card Captors (como le quieran llamar) pertenece a Clamp.

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 9: Antes y después de los juegos

Era día lunes. Todos estaban en clases como si fuera un día normal, aunque Shaoran se la pasó todo el día con una cara muy seria. Sakura estaba preocupada por él, no sabía que tenía.

_En el cine se portó muy extraño, me hablaba muy poco y aunque trató de ocultarlo, yo sé que tenía algo… ¿habrá tenido algo que ver Eriol?-_

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases de ese día, y todos salieron del salón, y cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de salir, Sakura lo detiene.

Shaoran, quiero hablar contigo-

¿Qué pasa?-

¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

No¿porqué habría de estarlo?-

Pues porque desde que fuimos al cine te has portado extraño conmigo-

Yo creo que es tu imaginación, simplemente no tengo de que hablar, por eso no te he hablado mucho, es todo-

¿Estás seguro?-

Si Sakura, y ya empieza a prepararte para el viernes que nos vamos a Hong Kong-

Es cierto… espero que nos vaya bien-

En ese momento llega Eriol.

Hola Sakura-

Hola Eriol-

Bueno nos vemos mañana Sakura-

Pero Shaoran-

Y Shaoran se va.

Algo tiene Shaoran y no me lo ha querido decir-

Déjalo, ya verás que al rato se le pasa-

Pues eso espero…-

Sakura ya te vas en 4 días y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de convivir mucho-

Lo sé… pero ya te había dicho que iba a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por estar más tiempo contigo, ya pudimos ir al cine este fin de semana que pasó-

Eso sí, y ojalá que así sigamos-

Mira, tengo una idea… ¿A ti te gusta el sushi?-

¿Sushi? Pues… la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad de probarlo-

Ya veo… es que yo sé hacerlo, y quería hacer uno para ti-

¿Enserio tú haces sushi?-

¡Sí! Créeme que aquí donde me ves, si soy cocinera-

No pues sí te creo, sólo preguntaba-

Bueno entonces mañana te lo voy a traer para que lo pruebes y me digas que te parece-

De acuerdo… pero ¿cuándo y donde me lo darías?-

En el recreo y el lugar pues no sé, mañana vemos-

Está bien-

Hasta luego Eriol-

Hasta luego Sakura-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran se había quedado ese día en la tarde en la escuela para entrenar con el equipo de básquetbol, los juegos intersecundarias ya eran en 4 días y tenían que estar bien preparados. El entrenador dividió al equipo en 2 para que jugaran un partido entre ellos, y así Shaoran empezó a jugar. Uno de sus compañeros le pasó el balón para que él tirara, y Shaoran intentó hacer el salto triple (N.A: no estoy muy segura del nombre, pero es el tiro que consiste en dar dos pasos para acercarse a la canasta ya sin votar el balón, y en el momento que se esté cerca, saltar y tirar el balón a la canasta con un brazo) y logró anotar, pero cuando cayó al suelo, su pie derecho cayó mal, se le dobló y Shaoran yacía tirado en el suelo quejándose del dolor. Los compañeros de equipo y el entrenador trataron de ayudarlo, y un compañero fue por el doctor de la escuela. Cuando llegó el doctor, le quitó el tenis y la calceta para checar su pie, y lo tenía hinchado.

Parece que es un esguince, pero hay posibilidad de que sea una fractura, hay que llevarlo al hospital para que le tomen unas radiografías y verificar exactamente que es lo que tiene-

Entendido doctor-

El entrenador ordena a varios compañeros a que lo lleven a su coche, pues él se iba a encargar de llevarlo. Otro compañero se encarga de llamar a su casa, y le dice a Wei (la persona con la que vive Shaoran y la que hace todos los quehaceres de la casa y se encarga de cuidarlo) lo que sucedió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el siguiente día, y Sakura como siempre había llegado tarde, ya todos estaban adentro del salón, y al entrar, ve que Shaoran estaba sentado hasta delante de la fila pegada a la puerta, con el pie enyesado y unas muletas a su lado.

¿Shaoran¿Pero qué te pasó?-

Lo siento Sakura, ya no voy a ir a los juegos intersecundarias-

Shaoran… no te pongas así, podrás ir el próximo año-

De veras que ustedes dos no cambian-

Oh lo siento de nuevo profesor…-

Sakura se sienta en su lugar normal y realmente se había puesto muy triste.

_Ya no va a ir Shaoran conmigo… ahora voy a ir sola-_

Y Shaoran también estaba triste…

_Me siento tan mal… yo quería jugar, eran mis primeros juegos… pero lo peor, es que no podré acompañar a Sakura¿ahora que va a pasar si se va a hospedar con mi madre? No quiero ni pensarlo… tengo que hacer algo para impedir que se hospede con ella... sólo así estarán a salvo las cartas-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora del recreo, y Sakura sale con Shaoran del salón, al igual que Tomoyo.

Ayer me quedé al entrenamiento con el equipo de basketball y en una jugada que hice durante un partido que nos puso el entrenador caí mal y me doblé el pie y está fracturado-

No puede ser posible… entonces supongo que vas a estar así durante mucho tiempo-

Un mes y medio-

Es mucho Shaoran…-

Sakura, no quiero que te hospedes con mi madre, ahora ya no voy a poder estar contigo para ayudarte a proteger las cartas-

No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de cuidarlas muy bien-

De todos modos voy a hablar con ella, voy a convencerla de que no te hospedes con ella o ya de una vez de que olvide esa maldita idea de obtener las cartas-

No Shaoran, te puede ir muy mal a ti-

No me importa-

¿Así que te lastimaste Li y no asistirás a los juegos?- Dijo Eriol quien acababa de salir de su salón.

¿Qué, te alegra o que?-

No, sólo preguntaba-

Pues como puedes ver si me lastimé y no voy a asistir-

Que pena, ahora Sakura irá sola y ya tengo más pendiente, después de todo tu la ibas a cuidar y eso me ponía más tranquilo-

¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que lo último que dijiste no es verdad-

Aunque lo dudes si es la verdad, y también que lástima que ya no vas a jugar, el equipo se perdió de una gran estrella-

¿Lo estás diciendo en forma sarcástica?-

Depende de cómo lo quieras interpretar-

Oigan¿podrían ya dejar de discutir?-

De acuerdo Sakura, será mejor que ya nos vayamos a disfrutar de lo que me trajiste-

¿De qué está hablando?-

Bueno… luego te digo Shaoran, vamos Eriol-

Eriol y Sakura se van, y Shaoran se queda con Tomoyo.

¿Sabes que es lo que van a hacer Sakura y Eriol?-

Lo único que te puedo decir es que es algo sobre el sushi-

¿Sushi? Jamás lo he probado-

¿No? Pues que mal, a ver cuando lo pruebas-

Pues si me dan con mucho gusto-

Si quieres en unos momentos vamos con Sakura para que te de un poco-

No, no quiero quitarle a Eriol su comida-

Y Shaoran se va algo molesto.

_Y sigue estando celoso… aunque esos celos luego pueden perjudicar la amistad que tiene con Sakura… ¿algún día podrá olvidarla? O ¿algún día llegará Sakura a quererlo?- _Dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía Shaoran para ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura y Eriol se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos de la escuela, y Sakura se sentó en una banca, mientras sacaba de su mochila el sushi. Eriol se quedó parado mientras la miraba.

Aquí está el sushi, aunque hay un pequeño problema-

¿Y cual es?-

Verás, lo hice ayer en la tarde y lo guardé en el refrigerador, pero no sé que sucedió que en la mañana lo vi y al probar uno de los rollos, no sabía bien-

Qué extraño, de todos modos quiero probarlo-

¿Estás seguro?-

Sí-

Eriol toma un rollo de sushi y lo mete en su boca… lo saborea y después… su cara no veía muy bien…

Creo que no te gustó…-

Eriol hace todo lo posible por tragárselo y después respira un poco.

La verdad, no me gustó-

Sakura se sintió mal por esto.

Bueno, entonces ya lo guardaré-

¿Sakura?-

Entonces esto era todo, nos vemos-

Y Sakura se va algo triste, mientras Eriol golpeaba con su puño la pared.

_Ahora se enojó conmigo de nuevo…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó la hora de la salida, y Eriol se fue por su cuenta sin despedirse de Sakura, y ésta se quedó a acompañar a Shaoran para ayudarlo con la mochila, pues no podía cargarla con las muletas…

¿Y ahora porqué no te despediste de Eriol?-

Me enojé con el-

¿Enserio? Dijo Shaoran algo alegre… Digo¿porqué te enojaste?-

Porque no le gustó el sushi que le hice-

¿No le gustó? Pues de seguro no ha de tener sentido del gusto, si quieres puedes darme a probar-

No, la verdad es que creo que fue mi culpa, creo que el sushi no se debe meter al refrigerador por mucho tiempo, pero aun así me molesté, y no sé porque, siento que me molesté a propósito-

¿Y porqué a propósito?-

Es que nuevamente quiero cortarlo-

Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba

¿Qué dijiste?-

Que ya no quiero andar con él, como que todavía no lo quiero completamente, no sé-

Entonces te molestaste y usarás eso como pretexto para cortarlo-

Así es-

Es algo tonto pero está bien-

¿Es tonto? Creo que tienes razón… entonces tendré que buscar otro pretexto-

No espera, dije que estaba bien- Dijo Shaoran tratando de corregir las cosas…

Ay ya no sé que hacer, la verdad es que si lo corto, Eriol se va a deprimir mucho… y eso es lo que menos quiero-

Pero tiene que comprender que no lo quieres-

Pero no quiero que sepa eso, es que estoy confundida, si lo quiero un poco y tal vez lo llegue a querer más, pero por el momento no me siento a gusto con él-

Entonces córtalo y ya-

No, no lo haré-

Pero Sakura-

No puedo cortarlo, no me atrevo, no quiero cortarlo, y menos por algo tan tonto como eso del sushi-

Mira Sakura escúchame-

Es tarde Shaoran, ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego y que estés bien-

Sakura se va y Shaoran se molesta…

_Pero si ya estaba decidida a cortarlo… yo de tonto por abrir mi boca-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres días después…

_15-noviembre-2001_

_Querido diario:_

_Fíjate que ya regresé con Eriol por segunda vez. No sé porque lo hice, yo creí que ya me gustaba, porque no dejaba de pensar en él, pero no. En el fondo me sigue gustando Yukito, pero pues como lo dije antes, él sólo me puede ver como amiga y ya. Eriol ha demostrado últimamente que es muy buena persona, pero eso no es suficiente. Fui al cine con él hace poco, y me sentí tan bien… además de que me compró un tigre de peluche muy bonito. Pero hace tres días le di a probar del sushi que hice para él y no le gustó, y eso lo utilicé como pretexto para enojarme con él y llegar a cortarlo, pero lo veía tan triste, que no pude seguir así y lo perdoné. Mañana me voy de viaje a participar en los juegos Intersecundarias que se realizarán en Hong Kong, y sé que Eriol me va a extrañar mucho, y yo… un poco. Pero bueno, sólo espero que algún día logre quererlo como él me quiere. Ahora que me voy a los juegos Intersecundarias, espero poder ganar la medalla de oro en atletismo, y bueno de hecho no estoy muy entusiasmada ya en ir, pues Shaoran se lastimó un pie en uno de los entrenamientos y ya no va a poder asistir, ahora me voy a quedar sola pues él era mi única compañía, y también lo voy a extrañar, pues a pesar de haberme traicionado aquel día al decirle quien me gustaba de verdad a Eriol indirectamente, aún lo considero como mi mejor amigo._

Sakura deja de escribir en el diario, y ya tenía todo preparado: su ropa y otros accesorios ya estaban en la maleta, el pasaporte y boleto de avión, al igual que dinero y cámara fotográfica. Después de checar que ya no le faltara nada, decide conectarse al Internet y meterse al MSN a chatear, y se encuentra con Shaoran conectado.

_-Qué onda Shaoran, te hablo para despedirme-_

_-Sakura, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Hablé con mi madre ayer en la noche-_

_-¿Qué le dijiste o qué pasa?-_

_-Le dije que ya no iba a ir a los juegos debido a mi fractura, y entonces como ya no voy a ir, ya no va a hospedar a nadie-_

_-¿Entonces con quien me voy a quedar?-_

_-Mi mamá dijo que ya hizo que te hospedaras en hotel-_

_-Ah ya veo… ¿Porqué habrá tomado esa decisión? Es extraña-_

_-Se lo pregunté pero no me quiso decir, sólo dijo que ella no se iba a encargar de quitarte las cartas-_

_-¿entonces quién?-_

_-Mira Sakura, ella no sabe que yo te estoy diciendo esto, y jamás debe enterarse, pero por lo que veo, mi mamá insiste en que yo sea quien cumpla con esa misión y nadie más, y precisamente como no iba a ir a los juegos, entonces pues nadie más iba a poder quitarte las cartas y decidió cancelar el hospedaje al ver que su plan se había arruinado-_

_-¿Entonces ella fue quien hizo que tu y yo nos hospedáramos en tu casa para que fuera más fácil para ti cumplir con el plan?-_

_-Exacto, yo ya sospechaba eso, era muy obvio-_

_-Pero ya no puedes seguirle ocultando a tu madre que ya no quieres seguir con la misión¿cuándo se lo piensas decir?-_

_-No sé, no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora-_

_-Creo que a veces me siento mal por esta situación, si se entera tu mamá te va a ir mal-_

_-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, yo soy quien tomé esta decisión y yo soy quien tiene que enfrentarla, no te sientas mal-_

_-Está bien-_

_-Bueno ya estás advertida, ahora quiero decirte que te vaya muy bien, ojalá ganes y que te diviertas-_

_-Gracias Shaoran, sabes, te voy a extrañar mucho-_

_-Yo también, pero sólo van a ser 4 días, y pasan rápido-_

_-Lo sé, y ahí me despides de Eriol también-_

_-De acuerdo… ¿Entonces ya es definitivo que si te contentaste con él?-_

_-Sí, creo que siento que si podré llegar a quererlo-_

_-Ya veo… pero porqué a él y no a…-_

_-¿A quién? Vamos termina de escribir-_

_-Olvídalo, bueno ya es tarde será mejor que ya te duermas-_

_-Sí tienes razón, entonces nos vemos pronto Shaoran-_

_-Bien, buenas noches y feliz viaje-_

_-Gracias, buenas noches-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cinco días después…

¡Sakura¿Cómo te fue¿Ganaste¿Te la pasaste bien¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

¡Tomoyo! Jeje ahorita te cuento todo, no te desesperes-

Sakura ya había regresado de los juegos intersecundarias, y hoy ya regresaba a las clases normales. Tomoyo fue la primera en recibirla, aunque entendió que mejor platicaban en el recreo con más calma y más tiempo.

Hola Sakura, me da gusto que ya hayas regresado, te extrañé mucho- Dijo Eriol que ya había llegado…

Yo también te extrañé Eriol-

¿Y me vas a contar como te fue?-

Vaya que interés de todos por saber, les contaré a todos en el recreo-

Está bien, entonces nos vemos-

Eriol se va y Tomoyo se le queda viendo a Sakura

¿Enserio extrañaste a Eriol?-

La verdad sí, estuve pensando mucho en él-

¿Ya sientes algo por él?-

Aún no estoy muy segura de eso-

En ese momento llega Shaoran.

Sakura, por fin llegaste-

Así es Shaoran, ya estoy aquí, y tengo que platicar contigo-

¿Y porqué esa cara de seriedad¿Sucedió algo con mi madre?-

No precisamente con ella, pero prefiero hablar de esto con más tranquilidad en el recreo-

¿Y me vas a dejar con la duda durante 3 horas?-

Es que ahorita ya no hay tiempo, ya vamos a entrar a clases-

Bueno pues ya que se puede hacer-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo se quedaron afuera del salón para platicar sobre lo que le había sucedido a Sakura durante los juegos.

No importa Sakura, quizás no hayas ganado pero al menos participaste y eso es lo que cuenta-

Sí eso lo sé Tomoyo, y me esforcé mucho, pero ni aún así-

Al menos te esforzaste-

¿Y qué más hiciste?- Preguntó Eriol

Pues lo único que hice fuera de los juegos fue ir al centro comercial de Hong Kong, compré una blusa y unos stickers muy bonitos de Sanrio (N.A: Sanrio es la famosa marca japonesa de la cual proviene Hello Kitty, Badtz-Maru, Keroppi entre otros) y la fiesta disco, la cual estuvo padre pero me cansé mucho jeje, de por sí estaba cansada y al bailar me cansé más-

¿Y en el hotel con quien compartiste cuarto?-

Con otras tres amigas, de hecho con ellas fui al centro comercial y estuve con ellas en la fiesta-

¿Y no estuviste con algún chico o conociste a alguno?-

No Eriol¿cómo crees?-

Shaoran respiró tranquilo al igual que Eriol… jeje

Bien, te creo, sólo preguntaba-

Pues ni tienes que preguntar, tú sabes que yo soy seria-

Si lo sé perdón-

¿Y qué me ibas a decir Sakura? Dijiste que querías platicar conmigo-

Ah sí, y bueno, esto no importa que escuchen ustedes, así que quiten esas caras-

Eriol y Tomoyo se quedan callados.

Shaoran, conocí a una persona muy cercana a ti, y no es tu mamá-

¿Qué? Pues no sé quien podría ser… ¿Y cómo la conociste?-

La conocí precisamente en la escuela donde se realizaron los juegos, ella estudia ahí y también participó en la competencia de atletismo-

Espera un segundo, si estudia ahí y participó contra ti…-

Entonces ya sabes quien es-

Mi prima Meiling-

Exacto, y sabes, ella me reconoció cuando mi entrenador mencionó mi nombre, y al escucharlo inmediatamente se fue a presentar conmigo y a hacerme plática-

No puede ser, de seguro mi madre ya le contó todo sobre las cartas Clow, y le contó que tú eres la dueña-

Li, no sé que esté tramando Ieran, pero esto no me suena nada bien-

Espera Eriol, hay algo más-

¿Qué es?-

Me dijo que iba a venir a Japón pronto-

Oh demonios… esto es malo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Uff no puede ser¡por fin terminé! Estoy muy contenta por eso, este cap sí que me costó trabajo. Como vieron, no puse lo que le sucedió a Sakura en los juegos intersecundarias, porque no quise alargar el cap. La verdad es que me estoy alargando demasiado y hasta siento que ya se está poniendo aburrido la historia, y me falta mucho por contar, y muchos ya me están pidiendo que ya Shaoran y Sakura se hagan novios, por lo que a partir del próximo capítulo ya me voy a ir más rápido y ya no seré tan descriptiva ni detallista con las escenas para que ya pueda llegar pronto a la parte donde S y S quedan juntos. Hasta he llegado a pensar en reescribir la historia y quitarle todas las partes de magia para que se me haga más fácil escribirla pero sinceramente me tardaría mucho y no tengo tiempo ni ganas (lo siento soy algo floja, pero también la escuela me absorbe mucho mi tiempo) Y creo que a partir del próximo cap lo que voy a hacer es utilizar el diario de Sakura como una forma para ir contando más rápido la historia. Bueno, entonces ya se mencionó el nombre de Meiling, y es malo que haya aparecido porque va a ser un obstáculo entre S y S (pero esto será más adelante, por ahora no) Y ya Sakura como que está sintiendo algo por Eriol (¿esto es bueno o malo?) ya lo verán en el próximo cap.

Espero que les haya gustado, y no se les olvide checar mi nuevo fic "Los polos opuestos no se atraen" ubicado en romance pg-13.

Y aquí agradeciendo los reviews:

The queen of night: Gracias x tu review, es el primero que me escribes y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero tu review.

Fany: Hey! Jeje pues no actualizo pronto pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que te guste este cap

LaUrIs: sí me tarde en actualizar… pero creo que como dices lo que importa es que el cap esté bueno no? ok gracias x tu review!

Undine: Aquí ya por fin actualicé y espero que te siga gustando el fic…

Celina Sosa: Bueno, Eriol es celoso al igual que Shaoran, ya vimos eso en este cap jeje, y sí, es posible que Shaoran vuelva a ser el mismo chico frío de antes (pero eso ya se verá mucho más adelante, todavía falta, por eso me quiero ir más rápido, y sobre todo para que ya por fin veas a S y S juntos jeje) y Sakura no es del todo noble y eso lo verás cuando empiece a querer a Shaoran… (bueno eso esperemos jijiji) gracias x tu review!

Aleirbagpotter: Hey! Hahaha como está eso que quieres ver el lado malo de Shaoran, eso va a estar bueno ya lo verás dentro de un rato… (tengo que irme más rápido!) y Eriol algún día te llegará a caer bien… (espero) y bueno Tomoyo quizás sea buena pero hubo algo malo ahí y no sé si poner eso… tendré que pensarlo jeje bueno espero tu review! Y también nuevos caps de tus fics…

Ines: Gracias x escribirme un review y por tus felicitaciones, y perdón por no actualizar pronto pero yo prometí no dejar de escribir y aquí está ya por fin el cap… espero tu review pronto!

Bluegirl88


	10. Más díficil olvidar, más facil sufrir

Hey! ¿Qué onda? Ya está aquí el cap 10, y la verdad este ha sido el cap más complicado que he escrito, pues como dije en el cap pasado, ya me iba a ir más rápido pues lo estoy alargando mucho, por lo que en este cap han pasado 4 meses desde que Sakura fue a los juegos intersecundarias, y una cosa: este cap va a ser E+S, y al final del cap va a haber un poco de E+T, y lo más probable es que a partir del siguiente cap ya haya más T+E, como muchos me lo han andado pidiendo… y para S+S aún falta... pero no mucho! Yo creo que en dos caps más ya por fin va a haber el tan esperado S+S, ah además de que Meiling ya va a aparecer pronto y al parecer va a tener algo que ver con Eriol… (ok no me maten please pero es necesario) así que ya les di un adelanto de lo que serán los sig caps…

Disclaimer: Las autoras de Card Captor Sakura son las de Clamp…

_Letra cursiva: indica lo que está escrito en el diario de Sakura._

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 10: Más difícil olvidar, más fácil sufrir

Era de noche, y Sakura estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Ya era el mes de abril, y durante todo este tiempo, a Sakura le había cambiado su vida por completo. Ahora estaba llorando. Pero llorando por alguien, por un corazón roto. Algo que nunca le había pasado, era algo nuevo para ella.

Y todo por su culpa.

Sí, Sakura pensaba todo el tiempo en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera aceptado a Eriol cuando se le declaró. Todo hubiera sido diferente, y en este momento no estaría sufriendo como lo está haciendo ahora. Ni él tampoco. Los dos hubieran estado en paz, quizás Eriol si hubiera sufrido al ser rechazada su declaración, pero se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de que no era correspondido y no hubiera sido tan difícil entenderlo. Pero si hubo una relación, y muchos sucesos dentro de ésta, que obviamente hacen más difícil olvidar, y más fácil sufrir.

Sakura no podía creer que estaba sufriendo tanto por él, si hace unos meses no sentía nada por él, y es más, no le gustaba para nada estar con él, le desagradaba su presencia. Qué ironía. La vida a veces es tan extraña… el destino sí que tiene preparado tantas sorpresas, tantas cosas que ni uno se imagina… y cuando suceden, no tienes ni idea de cómo tomarlas, de cómo enfrentarlas.

Sakura tenía en su cama todos los regalos de Eriol: el tigre de peluche, la pulsera plateada, un cd de Sin Bandera (yay un dueto de mi país que canta baladas bien padres), un montón de cartas y poesías, y además, su diario. El lugar donde estaban plasmados todos los acontecimientos de la vida de Sakura. Y sí que era complicado abrirlo y leerlo. Pero después de todo, más adelante, Sakura iba a agradecer que tuviera un diario y que haya escrito todo lo que había pasado en él.

Pero hacía falta algo más, o más bien alguien más.

Shaoran.

¿Qué había pasado con él? Después de que se le había declarado a Sakura, de lo mucho que había mostrado que la quería, ¿cuál habrá sido su reacción ante esta situación?

Ni buena, ni mala.

Al decirle Sakura de sus sentimientos hacia Eriol, Shaoran se mostró sorprendido, pero a la vez serio. Sabía que no servía de nada enojarse ni reclamar, después de todo se había dado cuenta que Eriol había ganado la guerra, la guerra que ambos empezaron desde que conocieron a Sakura, y la causa era ella.

Ya no le reclamó a Eriol, es más, lo felicitó, aunque eso sí, ya no le habla mucho a Eriol. Y a Sakura, si le siguió hablando, es más, hasta hizo todo lo posible por aparentar que ya no está interesado en ella, y vaya que lo ha logrado, pues Sakura piensa que ya se olvidó de ella y por eso está tranquila. Pero que equivocada estaba. Shaoran se ha caracterizado por ser una persona que no muestra sus sentimientos, y tal parece que desde que conoció a Sakura se le ablandó su corazón y ya se había mostrado más sensible, pero ya no más. Aunque esto no le quita que siente y le dolió la confesión de Sakura.

Así que Sakura continuó con su gran amistad con Shaoran, y vaya que la ha necesitado en estos duros momentos. Shaoran ha estado en todo momento con ella, y en el fondo estaba demasiado enojado con Eriol. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya no quería entrometerse, porque ¿de qué iba a servir? Si Sakura aún lo quería a él, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho Eriol. Parecía como si Shaoran se hubiera dado por vencido. Con o sin Eriol, pensaba que Sakura nunca se iba a fijar en él. Ahora lo único que ha hecho es consolar a Sakura y tratar de alegrarla, pero no ha servido de mucho.

Y Shaoran era su único consuelo en estos momentos, ya ni contaba con su mejor amiga Tomoyo, o más bien dicho, su ex mejor amiga. ¿Pues que fue lo que sucedió?

Traición.

Esa palabra suena tan horrible… pero así fue, Tomoyo traicionó a Sakura de una manera tan fea… por esto también estaba sufriendo Sakura. Ahora, gracias a la traición, Tomoyo y Eriol están a punto de andar.

Después de pensar en todo esto, Sakura abrió su diario y decidió leerlo, para ver más a detalle todo lo que pasó en estos meses con Eriol…

_29-diciembre-2001_

_Querido diario:_

_Perdón por no haberte escrito antes, pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas… bueno, lo primero es que hace un mes fui a los juegos Intersecundarias, y me la pasé súper bien, aunque no del todo porque mi amigo Shaoran se fracturó un pie y no pudo asistir… y como no fue él pues tampoco me hospedé en su casa de Hong Kong como me había tocado originalmente, aunque la verdad que bueno que no sucedió esto porque de seguro su madre quería quitarme las cartas Sakura, y al menos se pudo prevenir esto. Aunque pude conocer a la prima de Shaoran, se llama Meiling y la verdad me cayó bien aunque no sé, como que de cierta manera me dio mala espina, pero ojalá que esté equivocada, espero conocerla mejor cuando venga a Japón en las vacaciones de verano. Y bueno independientemente de todo esto, el viaje fue divertido, y aunque no quedé en los tres primeros lugares, al menos participé y di mi mayor esfuerzo. Después de la competencia fui de compras al centro comercial de Hong Kong y en la noche fue la fiesta disco en uno de los antros de ahí, y fue genial. En general todo estuvo padre. _

_Y bueno, aquí te va lo mejor… o quizás lo más sorpresivo…_

_Creo que por fin ya quiero a Eriol. En este mes pasaron tantas cosas con él, pues ya estamos de vacaciones de navidad, y he salido a pasear con él más, que no sé, siento algo muy fuerte por él, y no sé cómo sucedió. Lo único que te puedo decir es que un día fuimos al cine pero ahora sí los dos solos (aunque me costó trabajo ir pues como sabes nuestro noviazgo es a escondidas por temor a la reacción de mi familia) y durante la función, me recargué en su hombro y él me abrazó sorpresivamente, y la verdad me sentía tan bien… por primera vez ya no me sentía incómoda ni mal ni nada, ¡al contrario! Y no he podido dejar de olvidar ese momento. Y estoy contenta la verdad, porque lo que sentía por Yukito sólo me estaba haciendo sufrir mucho, y gracias a Eriol pude olvidarlo. Bueno creo que por lo pronto esto es todo, seguiré disfrutando de mis vacaciones y ya mero es año nuevo… jeje que bien! Bueno bye!_

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de serenarse, y le dio vuelta a la página para continuar leyendo.

_1-abril-2002_

_Querido diario:_

_Lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto por tardarme tanto en escribir, pero no me ha ido nada bien. Y supongo que tengo que empezar desde el principio para que entiendas el porqué no me he sentido bien._

_Bueno, a principios de febrero, corté a Eriol por segunda ocasión. Y te preguntarás porqué, si había dicho que ya estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él. Pues fíjate que aún estaba insegura. Y no sabía la razón, simplemente estaba atemorizada, tenía temor de sufrir, de que me hiciera daño, de que me lastimara. Por eso lo corté, le dije que me diera tiempo, que me diera tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas, de aclarar mis sentimientos y ver si realmente ya lo quería como él me quería a mí. Y pasó una semana, y lo extrañaba, y mucho. Deseaba estar con él, regresar de nuevo. Y sí que fue muy poco tiempo, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. Así que le mande un e-mail pidiéndole que regresáramos, que lo quería. Pensé que iba a aceptar enseguida, pero no fue así._

_Me dijo que tenía que pensarlo, pues como que en este momento él no estaba preparado después de las dos veces anteriores que anduvimos. Tenía razón. Creo que ahora era su turno de pensar bien las cosas y dejarme a un lado. Así como yo lo hice. Pero afortunadamente, no se tardó mucho. Un día fuimos al cine, pero Shaoran y Tomoyo fueron con nosotros. Yo lo invité para ver si así ya aceptaba regresar conmigo, y sí que al principio la regué, pues no le presté mucha atención, y a la hora de sentarnos en la sala, me senté al lado de Shaoran y Tomoyo, y él se quedó al otro lado de Shaoran. No sé que me estaba pasando. Transcurrió la película, y volteaba a ver a Eriol, y estaba triste, hasta hubo un momento en el que cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza… Me sentía muy mal. Tenía que hacer algo, así que le pedí a Shaoran que me cambiara el lugar, y aceptó. Ahora estaba sentada al lado de Eriol, y él continuaba en esa misma posición… hasta que decidí hablarle. _

&&&Flashback&&&

-Eriol, ¡Eriol!-

-Sakura, no sé para que vine aquí-

-Viniste porque yo te invité-

-¡Pero no me has hablado ni nada! ¿Para eso me invitaste?-

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención-

Eriol no dijo nada.

-Eriol, si te invité fue porque me gustaría mucho que regresáramos, ya te lo había dicho-

Eriol siguió callado, mientras que Shaoran y Tomoyo habían escuchado la conversación…

-Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura van a volver-

-Lo sé…-

-¿No te importa?-

-No-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí segurísimo- Dijo Shaoran muy serio y Tomoyo estaba sorprendida…

-¿Ya la olvidó tan rápido? Nunca había visto a Shaoran tan decidido- Pensó Tomoyo

Sakura y Eriol permanecieron callados por unos momentos, hasta que Eriol se acerca a Sakura y… le da un beso en la mejilla, a sorpresa de Sakura, quien sólo abrió la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba y después se sonrojó un poco…

-Está bien Sakura, acepto regresar contigo-

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Gracias Eriol-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y así fue cómo Eriol y yo habíamos regresado por tercera vez, y esta vez fue la mejor de todas, aunque si hubo algunos problemillas, pero hubo más cosas buenas que malas. En el día de San Valentín, me regaló una tarjeta y varios dulces y galletas de las que me gustan. Días después fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chiharu, en la cual llegué un poco tarde con Tomoyo, y ya estaban ahí Shaoran y Eriol. Aquí fue cuando ya platicábamos super bien, fuimos juntos a la tienda de la esquina a comprar un snack para comer y cuando ya me tenía que ir, le di un abrazo muy fuerte, aunque lo agarré desprevenido y por poco se ahoga con el refresco que andaba tomando… jajaja. _

_Al mes siguiente fue mi cumpleaños (en marzo) y la verdad me la pasé más con mis amigas que con mi novio, y mi mejor amigo Shaoran sólo me felicitó y me abrazó. Como cayó en un día de clases, Eriol se la pasó jugando conmigo todo el día, ya sea agarrándome el pelo, o hasta ¡cargándome! Definitivamente eso fue lo mejor. Me cargó 2 veces y se siente muy padre… y después me dio mi regalo, el cual era un cd del dueto de Sin Bandera, me gustó mucho. Y bueno no jugamos mucho porque desde que empezamos a andar por primera vez, hemos hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo, ya que como sabes en el edificio anexo está mi hermano Touya y puede descubrirnos. En la tarde ya fui a comer a un restaurante con mis amigas y pues no fue Eriol porque después llegó mi papá junto con Touya para tomarnos fotos, además de que como que no iba a estar ahí sólo rodeado de puras chavas jeje. _

_Pero llegó el fin de semana, y a Tomoyo se le ocurrió hacer una reunión en su casa, en la que sólo íbamos a ir los cuatro de siempre: (Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo y yo) y me pareció genial. Llegaron los chavos y pues como pensaron que se iban a aburrir, decidieron traer el Nintendo Game Cube para jugar y de paso enseñarnos a nosotras. Pero ya ni se pudo jugar porque no se pudo conectar con la televisión de Tomoyo… Qué extraño pero ya ves… y bueno Tomoyo se conectó a Internet y Shaoran se quedó con ella, mientras que yo fui a la cocina por algo de tomar y de repente llegó Eriol, y nos quedamos callados. Se veía tan lindo… que decidí abrazarlo fuertemente, y él a mí. Y después de estar así un rato, nos separamos, y me senté en un comedor que había ahí y él se quedó parado, cuando llegó Shaoran, y se nos quedó viendo seriamente, y después se fue. Se me hizo extraño la reacción de Shaoran, pero al menos no vio cuando estábamos abrazados… y ahí después estuvimos platicando de puras tonterías hasta que llegaron por los chavos y Eriol se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la cabeza jeje pues ahí estaba la mamá de Tomoyo… y se fueron. Y sabes, a la señora Sonomi le cayó muy bien Eriol… y hasta dijo que se le hacía guapo. Lo bueno es que no sabía que era mi novio… pero me gustó que le haya agradado. Lástima que mi familia no puede opinar lo mismo…_

_Y así pasaron los días; continuamos yendo al cine como 3 veces más, y nos abrazamos. Hasta un día cuando hablamos por teléfono, Eriol me dijo que le gustaría darme un beso… pero en la ¡boca! Yo me sorprendí mucho, pero en ese entonces lo quería tanto… que le dije que sí, que si podía darme un beso en los labios. Aunque en la última vez que fuimos al cine pasó algo… que hizo que él se desilusionara. Habíamos ido Shaoran, Eriol y yo, ya que Tomoyo no había podido asistir. Vimos la película y ya cuando se acabó y salimos de la sala…_

&&&Flashback&&&

-Estuvo genial la película ¿no crees Sakura?-

-Sí, me dio mucha risa-

-A mi también, ha sido de las mejores películas animadas que he visto-

-Oye Eriol, ¿Dónde está Shaoran?-

-No lo sé, hace unos momentos estaba aquí-

Shaoran había desaparecido. Eriol fue a buscarlo por todas partes, y no lo encontró.

-No lo encontré Sakura-

-¿Pero porqué se fue así? Y no nos dijo nada-

-Tal vez porque ya no soporta vernos tan juntos-

-Pero se supone que ya sólo me quiere como su mejor amiga-

-¿Estás segura de eso?-

-Sí, completamente, lo ha demostrado-

-Sí tú lo dices… pero ya se le pasará, además tú sabes que aún no hemos vuelto a ser amigos desde que empezamos a andar Sakura-

-Lo sé…-

-Olvídalo ya, anda vamos a dar una vuelta a la tienda departamental de aquí al lado-

Y así, Sakura y Eriol fueron a la tienda y vieron los cd's, revistas, etc. Hasta que Sakura habló a su casa para que fueran por ella pues ya era algo tarde.

-Eriol, ya tengo que ir a esperar a que vengan por mí afuera-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos-

-Ah sí-

Eriol y Sakura se quedaron viendo fijamente. Eriol se fue acercando a Sakura, poco a poco, y Sakura estaba algo confundida porque no sabía porqué se estaba acercando a ella. Y cómo a veces era tan ingenua…

-Ah pues de seguro se acerca para darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla- Pensó Sakura

Y en un impulso, Sakura movió su cabeza hacia un lado, y Eriol le dio el beso… pero en la mejilla.

-Adiós Eriol-

Y Sakura se fue, dejando a Eriol confundido, decepcionado y podría decirse que un poco enojado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Al día siguiente, salí con Tomoyo a una cafetería para platicar, y le conté lo que había sucedido en el cine, y Tomoyo me hizo ver que Eriol quería besarme en la boca. Yo estaba fatal. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Si siempre quise que alguien me diera un beso… y ahora que el momento había llegado, no sé que me sucedió que no comprendí lo que estaba a punto de pasar y lo esquivé. Pero sabía que no había sido a propósito. Un impulso hizo que me volteara, fue un maldito impulso. Y esto es enserio. Pero obviamente Eriol no me iba a creer, de seguro estaba enojado conmigo por lo que había pasado. _

_Y tenía la razón. Le hablé en la noche por el msn, y le tuve que decir que no quería que me besara en público, pues estábamos en medio de la tienda departamental con toda la gente pasando por ahí, y que a mi me gustaba más que ese momento fuera en privado y más tranquilo. Pero no me hizo caso. Dijo que no tenía nada de malo que fuera en público, y el chiste fue que no me perdonó y a pesar de que después le dije que había sido sin querer, tampoco me hizo caso. Desde ese entonces, todo se empezó a venir abajo. _

_Eriol ya no me trataba como antes, y Shaoran tampoco. Estos dos seguían peleados y hasta parecía que ya se odiaban, y por otro lado, Eriol ya le hablaba mucho más a Tomoyo. _

_Y un día… sucedió algo que realmente me lastimó._

_Habían llegado las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y pues durante dos semanas iba a dejar de ver tan seguido a Eriol y Shaoran, al menos iba a estar más calmada, pero no fue así. _

_Fui a casa de Tomoyo un día porque me había invitado a comer, y mientras estábamos comiendo, llegó la señora Sonomi y…_

&&&Flashback&&&

-Tomoyo, habló Eriol por teléfono, dijo que iba a venir ahorita-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? ¿No te dijo?-

-No, no dijo, sólo dijo que iba a venir y ya, pero no hay ningún problema, está bien que venga a visitarlas ¿no crees Sakura?-

Sakura sólo se empezó a atragantar con la comida y la tonta puso su cabeza en el plato lleno de comida y se ensució la cara…

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?-

Sakura empezó a calmarse y tomó agua, y después se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

-Sí estoy bien, perdón-

-No hay problema Sakura, y bueno ahí las dejo y estén atentas para que le abran a Eriol-

Sonomi se va y deja a Tomoyo y Sakura algo inquietadas.

-Tomoyo ¿le dijiste a Eriol que iba a venir aquí o algo así?-

-No para nada, no he hablado con él desde que salimos de vacaciones-

-¿Entonces para que viene?-

-No tengo idea-

Y justo en ese momento llegó Eriol.

-Estoy nerviosa-

-Vamos Sakura, deberías estar feliz-

-Pero tú sabes que no estamos muy bien del todo-

-Ya verás que todo se arregla-

Tomoyo va a abrirle la puerta…

-Hola Eriol, qué sorpresa-

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Sí, pasa aquí está Sakura-

Eriol ve a Sakura y sólo se le queda viendo seriamente…

-Hola Eriol-

-Hola Sakura-

Y Eriol se sienta en la sala, y Sakura se sorprende por el comportamiento de Eriol…

-¿Quieres algo de tomar Eriol?-

-No gracias así estoy bien Tomoyo-

-Bueno… pues no hay nada que hacer… podemos ver al menos la televisión-

-Sí está bien-

-Anda Sakura ven acá-

-De acuerdo…-

Sakura se sienta al lado de Eriol y éste siguió ignorándola todo el rato…

-Eriol, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada Sakura-

-Es que no me haces caso…-

-No tengo nada Sakura enserio-

Sakura no pudo soportar más, y se fue al cuarto de Tomoyo, a calmarse un poco… y Tomoyo estaba preocupada por ella y decidió seguirla.

-Ya no puedo más Tomoyo, no sé que le pasa, no sé porque me trata así, no tengo la menor idea, yo no le hice nada-

-Calma Sakura, tarde o temprano te tiene que decir que sucede-

-¿Pero porqué no me lo dice ya? ¿Qué no ve que me lastima su actitud?-

-Tal vez esté así todavía por lo del cine-

-Pero ya le expliqué que no fue mi intención voltearme, se lo he dicho un montón de veces, además no es razón para que me trate tan feo-

-Sakura…-

Y a Sakura se le salen unas cuantas lágrimas, pero sabe que no puede llorar cuando Eriol está presente, así que decidió aguantarse. Eriol vio que ya era de noche y decidió irse, despidiéndose de Tomoyo pero no de Sakura, quien continuaba en el cuarto de Tomoyo. Pasó un rato, y sonó el teléfono y Tomoyo contestó.

-Eriol, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Pásame a Sakura, quiero hablar con ella-

-No lo sé…-

-Por favor necesito decirle una cosa-

-Está bien-

-Sakura, es Eriol-

Sakura dudó unos instantes en contestarle, pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sakura, te hablo para saber cómo estás-

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Después de cómo te comportaste hoy, dime ¿Cómo rayos quieres que esté?-

-Lo siento Sakura…-

-¿Lo sientes? Por dios Eriol, mejor dime ya de una buena vez que es lo que está pasando en lugar de andar diciendo "lo siento"-

-Está bien te lo diré… Sakura, necesito tiempo-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que tengo un problema, y tengo que resolverlo, pero necesito que me des tiempo para eso, es por eso que lo mejor será estar alejados un tiempo-

-¿Pero qué problema Eriol? ¿Porqué tenemos que estar alejados?-

-No estamos cortando Sakura, solamente quiero estar totalmente concentrado en arreglar este problema, por favor entiéndeme-

-Pues no te entiendo Eriol, ¡No te entiendo!-

Y Sakura deja el teléfono en la mesa, y empieza a llorar.

-¡Sakura! ¡Contéstame!-

Tomoyo decidió contestarle a Eriol, mientras Sakura se calmaba.

-Eriol, lo mejor será que ya cuelgues-

-Espera aún no termino de hablar con Sakura-

-Ya fue suficiente para ella Eriol enserio-

-Tomoyo lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir, por eso pásamela, no quiero que se ponga mal-

Veré que puedo hacer…-

Está bien-

Sakura, Eriol quiere volver a hablar contigo-

No me interesa-

¿Estás segura?-

Completamente, ya no quiero hablar con él, ya no me lo pases-

Bien-

Eriol, no quiere ya hablar contigo-

Pero necesito decirle que tenga paciencia, que me comprenda por favor-

Lo siento pero ya no quiere contestarte-

Ok, sólo dile que ya no esté así por favor, que me disculpe-

Está bien yo le digo-

Y por fin Eriol cuelga, y Tomoyo trató de tranquilizar a Sakura.

Por favor Sakura ya no estés así... no vale la pena-

No quiero saber nada de él, no quiero hablarle en todas estas dos semanas de vacaciones-

Es lo mejor-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Efectivamente no supe nada de Eriol durante esas dos semanas, y lo que hice fue pensar el porqué Eriol quería que le diera tiempo. Y lo único que se me llegó a ocurrir fue que dudaba de lo que sentía por mí y que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos. Oh cielos mi papá me está llamando para cenar, bueno me tengo que ir, y a ver cómo me va con esta situación, bye!_

_Sakura_

Sakura se paró un momento para ir al baño, lavarse la cara y los dientes, y después volvió a acostarse en su cama para continuar leyendo el diario.

_15-abril-2002_

_Querido diario:_

_¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto? Todavía no lo puedo asimilar, es realmente horrible. Ya corté definitivamente con Eriol. Ya no voy a regresar con él jamás, y lo peor fue que él me cortó, sin razón justificable alguna. Además resultó ser un imbécil que al parecer no le dolió en absoluto nuestro rompimiento, y apenas tres días después de haber cortado, tiene el descaro de besar en la boca a otra chava. Y lo peor es que esa chava, era Tomoyo. La que consideraba mi mejor amiga, le siguió el juego y ahora resulta que gracias a ese beso, se enamoró del que fue mi novio y del chavo que aún sigo queriendo. Y lo que más me duele, fue la forma en que me enteré de todo esto. _

_Bien, todo comenzó cuando se terminaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Eriol, después de la pelea que tuvimos en casa de Tomoyo. Lo tenía que volver a ver en la escuela, y ese día no nos hablamos, aunque ya estaba a punto de irme, cuando él me detiene._

&&&Flashback&&&

Sakura, necesito que me escuches-

No lo sé, ya me tengo que ir-

Por favor es sólo un momento-

Sakura se quedó pensando.

Está bien, a ver que pasa-

Sakura, te pedí tiempo porque últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, y tenía que tener un poco de tiempo para mí mismo y así poder solucionarlas-

Pero ¿Qué problemas? ¿Acaso dudas de lo que sientes por mí y por eso tenías que aclarar tus sentimientos?-

No, no es eso-

¿Entonces?-

No te puedo decir-

¿Porqué no?-

Es que no creo que comprendas-

¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

Sakura, como no he podido arreglar esos problemas, lo mejor será que cortemos-

¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-

Sakura, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, y es mejor cortar a que seguirte ignorando por estar pensando en mí mismo, por favor Sakura es lo mejor-

Lo que sucede es que ya no me quieres, eso es-

Ya te dije que eso no es-

No Eriol, no puedo comprender lo que me estás diciendo, pero está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, acepto-

Sakura…-

Tengo que irme, adiós-

Y Sakura se va alejando, dejando atrás a Eriol sólo y triste, y Sakura quería voltear pero se aguantó, pues tenía muchas ganas de llorar y no quería que Eriol la viera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que Eriol me había cortado. Jamás me dijo esos problemas que tenía, pero estoy segura que me cortó porque ya no me quería. Y vaya que estaba en lo cierto. Pasaron tres días, y el viernes fue la fiesta de quince años de Naoko. Al principio no quería ir porque sabía que ella había invitado a Eriol, pero era mi amiga y ella había asistido a la comida que hice por mi cumpleaños, así que no podía defraudarla. Así que me armé de valor y fui a su casa, el lugar de la fiesta. Naoko se veía muy bonita con su vestido, y pues era la primera de mis amigas en cumplir quince años. Llegué y me puse a platicar con Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Yamasaki, quien como siempre no paraba de decir sus mentiras… y realmente extrañé a Shaoran. Quería que fuera, pero se enfermó de un resfriado y no pudo asistir, ya que tenía fiebre. _

_Y cuánta falta me hizo Shaoran. _

_Pasaron dos horas desde que llegué, y estaba contenta porque Eriol no se aparecía, pero creo que lo invoqué, porque justo en ese momento, Rika me dijo que había llegado. _

_No lo podía creer. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

_Yo me la pasé platicando con Rika y Chiharu, pues Tomoyo nos había dejado para irse a platicar con Eriol y otros amigos._

_Desde ese momento, presentí que algo malo iba a suceder._

_Me sentía tan mal, no aguantaba ese ambiente de presión por el que estaba viviendo. Pero lo que de plano me hizo explotar fue cuando Chiharu, Yamasaki, Eriol, Tomoyo y otros más se encerraron en un cuarto a oscuras, para jugar a la botella (Verdad o castigo). Yo no quise jugar porque estaba Eriol ahí, y entonces me quedé afuera con Rika y Naoko. _

_Pero pasaban los minutos, y no salían del cuarto. _

_No pude más, pensé lo peor y quería irme de la fiesta. _

_Así que lo hice, me salí de la casa, y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Caminé una cuadra, y me senté en medio de un monte, estaba sola, ya era oscuro y cualquier hombre era capaz de salir de repente y hacerme algo, pero en esos momentos no había pensado en eso. Los mosquitos me comían, mi cuerpo me dolía de los tantos piquetes pero yo continuaba triste, llorando y pensativa. Así estuve un buen rato… hasta que alguien llegó. _

_Era él, la causa de mi pena._

_Yo al principio lo miré fijamente, pero después dejé de verlo y me limpié las lágrimas. Lo que menos quería, que me viera llorando por él, sucedió._

_Eriol sólo se quedó callado, y extendió su brazo, significando que quería ayudar a pararme para regresar a la fiesta._

_Pero me negué. No quería regresar, ni sabía cómo se había enterado de que estaba en ese lugar. Pero Eriol me insistió en que nos fuéramos de ahí, y que me calmara. _

_Y ya no pude resistir más. Ya no aguantaba a los mosquitos, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Entonces le di mi mano, y me ayudó a levantarme, y regresamos a la fiesta, claro, en todo el camino no nos hablamos para nada._

_Cuando llegué, lo que menos quería era que me vieran todos cómo estaba, no quería preocuparlos. Así que subí al segundo piso de la casa, donde no había nadie. Y ahí me quedé. Pero Tomoyo se dio cuenta y subió a acompañarme y consolarme. Y yo accedí. Tomoyo me dijo que ya no llorara, que no soportaba verme así, y que no valía la pena sufrir tanto por una decepción amorosa._

_Qué ingenua fui. O sea, Tomoyo diciéndome esas cosas, cuando momentos antes se había besado con Eriol. Pero en ese instante ignoraba lo que había pasado._

_Ya fue una semana después, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad. _

_Eriol se ofreció a que fuéramos amigos, y yo al principio no quise, pero después me puse a pensar que tal vez si me convenía hacerme amiga de Eriol para ver si todavía me quería, y acepté. Entonces Eriol nos invitó a mí y a Tomoyo al cine. _

_Le dije que sí, porque pensaba que no tenía nada de malo que fuera mi mejor amiga. Jaja, que equivocada estaba._

_Me fui a la casa de Tomoyo para arreglarnos e irnos juntas al cine, y ella se metió a bañar, así que me quedé en su recámara para esperarla. Mientras tanto, tenía ganas de comer un chicle, y sabía que Tomoyo siempre guardaba en su mochila. Así que abrí su mochila para sacar el chicle, cuando sentí un papel._

_Lo saqué de la mochila, y era una hoja que estaba doblada en cuatro partes, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que decía: Eriol_

_Me extrañó esto, así que abrí la hoja y me di cuenta que era una carta, así que empecé a leerla, y decía más o menos así:_

Querido Eriol:

Te mando esta carta para decirte que aún no he podido olvidar lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Naoko. La verdad no me esperaba que en el juego de verdad o castigo nos fuera a tocar besarnos en la boca, y no te voy a negar que al principio me sentía insegura pero después de que te acercaste y me lo diste, mi inseguridad desapareció y realmente me gustó. Desde ese día, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero mucho, y no sólo como una amiga.

Ya no me importa lo que diga o sienta Sakura, lo único que me importa es estar contigo. TQM Eriol!

Atte. Tomoyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Te juro que no quería creer lo que había leido. No sabía lo que sentía, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento, era una mezcla de rabia, ira, coraje, dolor, traición, tristeza, etc. Realmente fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Yo que siempre confié en Tomoyo, que pensaba que realmente era mi mejor amiga, que nunca había mostrado que me había fallado, ahora me había traicionado, y lo peor es que me tuve que enterar por pura coincidencia por una maldita carta. Sí que había sido coincidencia. Parecía como si el destino hizo que se me antojara un chicle para abrir la mochila y así darme cuenta de la verdad. Pero como dice el dicho: No existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable._

_Y era inevitable que me iba a enterar de la traición de Eriol y Tomoyo. Volví a dejar la carta en su lugar, y me quedé ahí llorando y tratando de asimilar las palabras de Tomoyo. Lo bueno fue que ésta se tarda en bañarse, por lo que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar que debía hacer en ese momento. _

_Y no lo dudé ni un segundo. Me limpié las lágrimas, tomé mi bolso, busqué lápiz y papel de la mochila de Tomoyo para escribirle un recado diciéndole que ya no iba a ir al cine y que me tuve que ir de su casa, me salí dejando el recado debajo de la puerta, y me dirigí a la casa de Naoko, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Naoko me abrió la puerta y le conté todo lo que había pasado, y ella trató de tranquilizarme. Una hora después, Tomoyo llamó a la casa de Naoko, pues se imaginó que ahí iba a estar._

&&&Flashback&&&

¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Porqué te fuiste así?-

Tomoyo, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida-

¿Porqué dices eso Sakura?-

¿Sabes? Jamás me imaginé que fueras tan cínica-

Sakura, ¿Leíste la carta?-

Vaya, al menos sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-

Sakura puedo explicarte-

¡No necesito ninguna explicación! La carta es más que clara, y anda, lárgate con Eriol, al fin que los dos son tal para cual, y no te preocupes por mí, que yo voy a estar muy bien-

Sakura por favor-

Adiós Tomoyo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y le colgué el teléfono, dejando a Tomoyo con las palabras en la boca. Me quedé toda la tarde y parte de la noche en casa de Naoko, hasta que llamé a Touya para que pasara por mí. Después me enteré que Tomoyo si había ido al cine con Eriol, y bueno, yo pensé que al menos Tomoyo iba a tener al menos la dignidad de ya no ir al cine con Eriol, pero por lo visto no le importé y se largó con él. Y quien sabe que haya pasado entre ellos ahí, y sabes, sinceramente ya lo que hagan o no hagan, ya no me interesa. Ahora cuento con otros amigos que sé que si me quieren de verdad, como Shaoran. Después de enterarse de todo esto, me apoyó mucho y ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor. Eriol se ha dado cuenta de esto y como que a veces si se nos queda viendo muy feo, pero eso ya no me incumbe. Ahora al parecer Eriol y Tomoyo están a punto de andar, y lo único que puedo decir es que les deseo lo mejor. Es todo lo que tenía que decirte diario. Ahora, tengo que irme a dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a la escuela. Nos vemos luego, bye!_

_Sakura_

Sakura por fin había terminado de leer el diario. Después de estar pensativa por unos segundos, guardó el diario en un cajón, se acomodó en su cama, se tapó completamente con las sábanas, y se quedó dormida. Después de todo, mañana sería otro día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A. Bien, por fin terminé este cap, y no utilicé muchos diálogos ya que utilicé el diario como una forma de ir adelantando el fic y no alargarlo tanto. Como vieron, vaya que la relación E+S estuvo algo dura, y con lo que hizo Tomoyo… peor aún. Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gustó este cap y espero que no se les haya hecho pesado por cómo lo escribí… pero bueno al menos en el próximo cap ya las cosas se pondrán más interesantes… y ahora que Sakura terminó con Eriol, ¿Qué hará Shaoran? Se acerca la llegada de Meiling, ¿Qué va a pasar con su llegada? ¿Eriol y Tomoyo serán capaces de andar a pesar de todo lo que pasó con Sakura? ¿Podrá Sakura olvidar por completo a Eriol? Las respuestas en el siguiente cap.

Agradecimientos a:

Pily14ccs: Que bueno que te gustó mi fic! Y gracias por escribirme un review. Espero que este cap haya hecho al fic más interesante… espero tu comentario.

Saku-Cerezo4: Gracias x decir que mi fic está interesante, jeje de hecho lo es ), y espero que este cap te haya gustado y que bueno que leíste este fic.

Celina Sosa: Hola! Bueno a ver que opinas de este cap, espero que te haya gustado y ya en el próximo cap aparecerá Meiling y sí que cambiará la historia con su llegada espero que continúes leyendo el fic, gracias x tu review!

Mayela: Gracias x decir que mi fic está super! Me gusta que me digan eso, y espero que este cap haya sido igual de super que los demás, y que bueno que estés al pendiente del fic me alegra mucho!

Ines: Hola! Que bueno que continúes leyendo mi fic y que te siga gustando, y para que veas ya no me tardé tanto en actualizar como la vez pasada, es que ahora si estaba inspirada jeje, y a ver que opinas de este cap espero con ansias tu review.

Undine: Hola! Bien contestaré tus preguntas… Ieran Li quiere las cartas porque sabe que son muy poderosas y piensa que Sakura no es la persona indicada para tenerlas, por eso Eriol vino a Japón para ayudar a Sakura a manejarlas mejor y así hacerle ver a Ieran que está equivocada… Y si te diste cuenta, al final del cap ya hubo E+T así que en el próximo cap ya va a haber más, y a ver que opinas de este cap que fue puro E+S… espero que aún así te haya gustado…

Fany: Gracias x tu review! Como siempre fiel lectora de mis fics y me da mucho gusto, espero no haberte defraudado esta vez…

Queen of night: Hola! Que bueno que sigas leyendo mi fic y sí la verdad es que con la llegada de Meiling que va a ser en el próximo cap la historia va a hacerse muy interesante… y bueno si no te cayó bien Eriol, supongo que con este cap lo vas a odiar más pero al menos ya cortó a Sakura! Y está a punto de irse con Tomoyo… a ver que opinas de esto jeje

Aleirbagpotter: Hahaha pues ya puse todo lo que hizo Tomoyo niña, y todo lo que pasó en la quinceañera de Pris… ¿ves cómo Fabi si se pasó? Bueno a ver que opinas de esto y pues ya supiste todo lo que pasé con ya sabes… mmm si que fue algo feo ¿no crees? Y pues ahora Sakura ya no va a ser tan indecisa… espero tu review y suerte en los semestrales!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero continuar con la actualización pronto pues aún faltan muchas cosas interesantes…

Bluegirl88


	11. Peleas y reconciliaciones: el campamento

Hola! Aquí estoy ya con el capítulo 11, y espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior, el cual para mi gusto ha sido el mejor y el más interesante.

Ahora en este cap veremos que pasa después de la traición de Tomoyo, a ver cómo Sakura logra enfrentar esto, y bueno también veremos cómo todos se van a un campamento, y ahí suceden muchas cosas interesantes entre nuestros protagonistas… además de la llegada de Meiling, que cada vez más se aproxima… Pues por lo que ven el fic se pone cada vez mejor…

Disclaimer: CCS no es mío… pertenece a Clamp!

"Mejores amigos y ¿novios?"

Capítulo 11: Peleas y reconciliaciones: el campamento

Había pasado 1 semana desde que Sakura y Tomoyo se pelearon por la traición de ésta última. En todos estos días no se habían dirigido la palabra, y pues si era una situación complicada debido a que las dos tenían el mismo grupo de amigos y digamos que Sakura y Tomoyo eran como las líderes de este grupito y pues los demás ya no sabían con quien juntarse o qué hacer, así que el grupito se dividió y unos se fueron con Sakura, mientras que otros se fueron con Tomoyo. Y pues lógicamente a ambas les dolía porque pues se supone que todos sin excepción eran amigos y ahora ya no podían juntarse con unos por estar al lado de su enemiga. Eriol se juntaba con unos compañeros que iban en su salón y Shaoran con otros amigos, y también a veces se quedaba a platicar con Sakura en los recreos, al igual que Eriol también se quedaba a platicar con Tomoyo. Pero aún así éstos dos últimos no se habían hecho novios, por lo menos aún no. Aunque Tomoyo se moría por que sucediera esto, pero pues el impedimento era el remordimiento que sentía por el daño que le hizo a Sakura.

Y bueno, Sakura estaba en clase, cuando el profesor Terada dijo algo que la alegró mucho.

-Chicos, recuerden que la próxima semana es el campamento, así que tienen estos días para confirmar su asistencia-

-¡Que bien Shaoran! Por fin se va a hacer el campamento-

-Que bueno, y no me lo perderé-

-Yo tampoco me lo pierdo, el anterior estuvo muy divertido, así que esta vez no creo que sea la excepción-

-Además de que irás conmigo, y será mucho más divertido- Dijo Shaoran y soltando una risita

-¿Qué insinuaste?-

-Que podré molestarte y más tranquilamente-

-Oh no ¡Shaoran! Ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacer eso-

-Oh sí-

-No-

-Silencio jóvenes, ¿no ven que estoy hablando?-

-Lo sentimos profesor-

Los demás alumnos mejor ya no dijeron nada… lo único que hicieron fue mirar fijamente a Sakura y Shaoran y después reírse…

-Ya verás Shaoran a la salida…-

-Jajaja, sí claro-

Y el profesor continuó hablando.

-Como saben, el campamento se realiza cada año en el bosque que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de Tomoeda, y realizaremos muchas actividades, entre éstas están los juegos para divertirse y se dividirán en equipos, el equipo que gane más juegos obtendrá un premio-

-¡Qué bien!- Dijeron todos

-El campamento será el sábado, tienen que estar listos aquí a las 8:30 am, el camión partirá a las 9:00 am y estaremos en el bosque como a las 9:45 am, allá comeremos, aunque si quieren pueden llevar snacks y agua, y la hora de regreso será a las 6:00 pm, para estar aquí como a las 6:45 pm. Y no olviden llevar ropa cómoda-

-¿Y porqué no nos quedamos a dormir?- Preguntó uno de los alumnos

-El próximo año ya podrán quedarse a dormir, este año no, debido a que en campamentos anteriores han surgido varios problemas por esto y se decidió que hasta que estén en 3er año podrán quedarse-

-Mmm ok-

Los alumnos se entristecieron… pensaban que hubiera sido más divertido si se quedaban a dormir…

-Bien, es todo, así que ya saben, a partir de la próxima semana quienes quieran asistir tienen que venir conmigo a apuntarse, es todo por hoy-

El profesor Terada sale de la clase, al igual que los alumnos, quienes se veían muy entusiasmados por el campamento, aunque había alguien que no estaba tan feliz...

-_Yo quiero ir pero Sakura de seguro va a asistir… no me voy a sentir a gusto, ¡pero yo quiero ir!-_

Y después de pensar esto, Tomoyo sale del salón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran, tienes que prometerme que no me molestarás-

-Ay Sakura, tú no aguantas nada, que aguada eres-

-Pues ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten-

-Está bien, no quiero que estés enojada en el campamento, así que no te molestaré-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si, lo prometo-

-Bien Shaoran…-

-¿Y ahora porqué te pones triste?-

-Es por Tomoyo… a ella le gustan mucho estos campamentos, de seguro va a ir, y pues no podré divertirme bien del todo-

-Vamos Sakura, son compañeras de salón y has podido enfrentar la situación, así que puedes hacer lo mismo en el campamento-

-No lo sé… además también va a ir Eriol, es lo más probable, y ya de plano si va él, no sé que vaya a hacer-

-Pues lo único que puedes hacer en cuanto a lo de Eriol es ignorarlo y demostrarle que no te importa, y en cuanto a Tomoyo, o también la ignoras o haces las pases con ella-

-¿Hacer las pases?-

-Pues sí, o sea comparten los mismos amigos y por sus problemas éstos se han separado y ahora ellos también se involucraron, no creo que sea justo para ellos-

-Es cierto…-

-Trata Sakura, puede que ya no vuelvan a ser amigas y mucho menos mejores amigas, pero al menos queden en buenos términos, o sea hablarse sólo para lo necesario y ya no estar enojadas-

-Está bien Shaoran, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora-

-De acuerdo Sakura, y ahora por favor ya no estés triste, recuerda que yo también iré, y ahora sí no me importa si me vuelvo a fracturar un pie, aún así iré-

-Jajaja gracias Shaoran-

-Bueno nos vemos luego Sakura-

-Sí Shaoran hasta luego-

Y así ambos se retiran… mientras los dos estaban algo pensativos…

-_Lo que me preocupa ahora es Eriol… tengo que evitar que le arruine el campamento a Sakura-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Ya llegué!-

-Hola hija-

-Hola papá-

-Hola monstruo-

-Hola Touya…- dijo Sakura enojada

-Hola Sakura-

-Ah, ¡Yukito! Hola-

Sakura se sienta a comer con los demás, y empiezan a platicar…

-Este sábado va a ser el campamento que hace cada año la escuela, y tengo pensado ir-

-Así que quieres ir al campamento monstruo-

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-

-Que de seguro va a asistir tu amiguito el gaki-

-Mi amiguito se llama Shaoran y no es ningún gaki-

-Dejen de pelear, ya no le digas nada Touya-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Touya algo molesto y celoso… jeje

-Yo estoy feliz de que vayas, sirve que te relajas un rato y te alegras después de lo triste que has estado últimamente-

-¿Porqué dices eso papá?-

-Cuando regresaste de la quinceañera de Naoko, estabas muy pálida, y luego cuando fui por ti a la casa de Naoko, estabas muy seria, y desde ese entonces te volviste muy distraída-

-Ay papá has de estar alucinando, yo me siento muy bien- Dijo Sakura muy sonriente

-Mi padre tiene razón Sakura, además, ya no te ha hablado Tomoyo y en la escuela ya no las he visto juntas- Dijo Touya

-Bueno…-

-¿Te peleaste con ella verdad?-

Sakura se quedó callada…

-Veo que así fue-

-Sólo tuvimos un problema por un trabajo en equipo, no nos pusimos de acuerdo y pues fue una pequeña pelea pero es todo, y no sé porque dicen que me volví distraída, yo sigo siendo la misma-

-Está bien Sakura, confiaré en ti- Dijo Fujitaka

-Bien monstruo, veo que nunca podremos sacarte la verdad, así que ya no insistiré-

-Pero si es la verdad…-

-Vamos Touya, eres su hermano, deberías creer en lo que dice- Dijo Yukito

-¿Tú crees en ella verdad?-

-¿Porqué no habría de creerle?-

Touya se quedó pensativo…

-Está bien, te creo Sakura-

-Que bueno-

Y Sakura le sonríe a Yukito como una forma de agradecimiento… y él también le sonríe

-Bueno tengo que irme, gracias por invitarme a comer Touya-

-Ya sabes que cuando quieras venir eres bienvenido-

-Nos vemos Sakura, a ver si luego platicamos-

-Claro que sí Yukito, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego a todos-

Y Yukito se retira…

-_Pobre Sakura, su cara delata que no le ha ido nada bien últimamente, de seguro Sakura y Tomoyo se pelearon por culpa de Eriol-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo está en su recámara cuando entra Sonomi…

-Hija, te habla Eriol por teléfono-

-Enseguida contesto-

-Tomoyo, ya sabes lo que te he dicho sobre Eriol-

-¿Todavía insistes en que me haga su novia?-

-Es que es el indicado para ti, desde que vino a la casa se me hizo un muchacho muy guapo y agradable-

-Fue novio de Sakura mamá-

-Tú lo has dicho, "fue", así que ahora tienes oportunidad-

-No lo sé mamá, luego hablamos de eso, tengo que atender su llamada-

Y Tomoyo se dirige al teléfono…

-¿Eriol?-

-Hola Tomoyo, oye te hablaba para preguntarte si ibas a asistir al campamento-

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, pues recordó que si iba Sakura, tendría problemas.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-

-Sí Eriol, si asistiré-

-¡Que bien! Entonces ya me siento tranquilo, pensé que no ibas a ir-

-¿Realmente quieres que vaya?-

-Por supuesto-

-Eriol…- Y Tomoyo se sonroja…

-Entonces si iré, y ya no me preocuparé si va Sakura o no-

-Así se habla Tomoyo-

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta luego-

Y ambos cuelgan…

-_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me siento mal al ser tan cariñoso con Tomoyo? No sé que me pasa… Sakura…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el siguiente día de clases, y Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo confirmaron su asistencia al campamento con el profesor Terada, al igual que Eriol quien por estar en un salón distinto le tocaba esa clase más tarde. Después llegó la hora del recreo, y Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron en el pasillo para platicar, y Tomoyo se fue con Eriol…

-No los veas Sakura, mírame a mí, no les demuestres lo que sientes-

-No es tan sólo eso, es que lo estuve pensando mucho ayer y ya estoy dispuesta a hacer las paces con Tomoyo, e iba a hablar con ella ahora pero se fue con Eriol…-

-Cuando regrese hablas con ella, no creo que tarden mucho, yo distraigo a Eriol mientras tú hablas con Tomoyo-

-De acuerdo, aunque ahora me va a costar trabajo… es que es complicado hacer las paces con alguien que está demostrando que no le importas-

-Lo sé… esos dos se están pasando, pero ¿qué se puede hacer, al menos vas a demostrar que no eres rencorosa-

-Gracias Shaoran, enserio no sé que haría sin ti-

Shaoran sonríe.

-Recuerda, para eso somos amigos-

Después de esto, llegan Eriol y Tomoyo, y los cuatro se quedan viendo seriamente.

-Este es el momento Sakura-

-Sí-

-Eriol, ¿tienes un minuto?-

Eriol no dice nada, y con la mirada le indica una afirmación, y se van, dejando a Tomoyo y Sakura solas, y éstas al principio no se hablaban, la verdad era muy difícil hablarse… pero Sakura se armó de valor y decidió hablar.

-Tomoyo, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Sí, yo también tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sakura, quiero pedirte permiso para andar con Eriol-

Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste Tomoyo?-

-Que quiero preguntarte si me dejas andar con él-

Sakura se enojó, sí, su cara indicaba coraje, pero a la vez tristeza, en el fondo le había dolido mucho lo que le dijo Tomoyo, y como no le iba a doler si hace unos segundos iba a pedirle hacer las paces…

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Tomoyo-

Tomoyo no dijo nada, sólo seguía seria.

-Pues no tienes que pedir permiso, si ya no soy nada de Eriol, aunque eso sí, no sabes cuánto me duele esta situación-

Tomoyo reaccionó y se entristeció con estas últimas palabras…

-Sakura, será mejor que olvides lo que te dije-

-¿Porqué?-

Y Tomoyo se va sin decir nada, dejando a Sakura sola y triste…

-¿Porqué Dios tiene que pasarme esto?- Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Sakura, ¿qué tienes? ¿qué te hizo Tomoyo?-

-Shaoran, no aguanto más-

-Sakura no llores-

Shaoran abraza a Sakura tratando de consolarla… cuando Eriol aparece y observa la escena, y se entristece…

-_¿Qué siento? Mis sentimientos están revueltos, no comprendo porque me pongo así al verlos tan juntos-_

Y Eriol se va…

-Shaoran, no puedo reconciliarme con Tomoyo, no se lo merece-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-¡Me pidió permiso para andar con Eriol!- Dijo Sakura entre sollozos

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo… por favor Sakura no te pongas así, no pueden verte así, recuerda que tienes dignidad-

-Sí lo sé, no te preocupes, ya me estoy tranquilizando-

Sakura se limpia las lágrimas y se queda con Shaoran un rato hasta que se acaba el recreo y regresan al salón, en el cual Sakura ni se atrevió a ver a Tomoyo a la cara, y Tomoyo seguía triste…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se acabó la semana y por fin había llegado el día sábado, y todos estaban reunidos en la escuela para ir al campamento. Shaoran y Eriol fueron los primeros en llegar, y estaban serios, no se dirigían la palabra. Estos dos también se pelearon; Shaoran no le podía perdonar a Eriol todo el daño que le había causado a Sakura y a la vez Eriol simplemente ya no le caía bien, después de tantas peleas que tuvieron estos meses por el amor de Sakura, se hartó y ahora sí estaban peleados definitivamente. Aunque Shaoran no aguantó y decidió hablar con Eriol seriamente, antes de que llegara Sakura.

-Hiragizawa, sólo quiero decirte una cosa-

-A ver que quieres-

-Que en este campamento no voy a permitir que lastimes a Sakura, porque si lo haces te las verás conmigo-

-Vaya vaya, ¿tú amenazándome?-

-Sí, y lo estoy diciendo enserio, ya tanto daño le has hecho como para que le arruines este día tan especial para ella-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo no he tenido la intención de lastimarla en ningún momento, y si la he lastimado, es porque ella lo ha querido así-

-No seas cínico, que bien que sé que no te dolió para nada su rompimiento, si a los tres días ya andabas besando a Tomoyo-

-Cuidado con tus palabras Li-

-¿Porqué? Sí estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Las cosas no son como parecen… pero ustedes no podrán entenderlo-

-Ay por favor no me salgas con tus estupideces-

-Ya me estoy cansando Li-

Y ambos están a punto de golpearse cuando el profesor Terada los detiene y los reprende.

-Sí continúan peleando, les prohibiré la asistencia al campamento, así que ustedes sabrán-

-Descuide profesor, ya no nos pelearemos-

-Eso espero Eriol-

Y el profesor se va a platicar con Rika… jejeje

-Ya sabes, si le haces algo a Sakura, no te la vas a acabar-

-No le haré nada idiota-

Y Shaoran trató de serenarse, ya no quería provocar una pelea más, y se fue a esperar a Sakura.

-Eriol, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Shaoran?-

-Nada Tomoyo, que bueno que llegaste-

-Sí… estoy esperando a Sakura-

-¿A Sakura?-

-Así es, ya no puedo soportar esta situación, me siento tan mal por lo que le estoy haciendo… tengo que reconciliarme con ella-

-Ya veo-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Para nada, no tiene porque molestarme, el problema es ver si ella acepta la reconciliación-

-Al menos quiero estar en paz durante el campamento, quiero disfrutarlo-

-Yo también, nada más que Li por poco y me lo arruina-

-Se ve que ama mucho a Sakura-

Eriol se queda callado.

-¿Eriol?-

-Ah, no es nada- Y Eriol sonríe…

-Ok- Dijo Tomoyo algo triste…

-_Lo mejor será dejar la fiesta en paz, después de todo Eriol no es para mí, él aún la quiere a ella…-_

-Tomoyo, creo que nos tomamos muy en serio el beso que nos dimos en la quinceañera de Naoko, cuando en realidad era sólo un juego-

-Lo sé Eriol, creo que nada de esto debió de haber pasado-

-Perdóname Tomoyo-

-No hay nada que perdonar, y lo mejor será quedar como amigos y ya-

-Sí, tú eres la única amiga con la que he contado este año-

-Lo mismo digo, y no quiero perder esa amistad que hemos empezado-

-Entonces ¿amigos?-

-Amigos-

Y así fue como Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron quedar como amigos y ya… aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora sólo era cuestión de que ambos trataran de arreglar las cosas…

-Bien chicos ya es hora de irnos, preparen sus cosas para subirse al camión- Dijo el profesor Terada

-_Rayos y Sakura aún no llega…-_

-¡Shaoran!-

-¡Sakura! Pensé que no llegarías…-

-Perdón, es que se me hizo tarde-

-Hasta para esto se te hace tarde-

-¡Shaoran!-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-Mmm… lo mejor será ya subirnos al camión-

-Sí vamos-

-Sakura espera-

-¿Eh? ¿Tomoyo?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

Sakura se queda callada, y Shaoran sólo se queda serio, pues Eriol estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí observándolos…

-Está bien Tomoyo-

-Bien-

-Shaoran apártame un lugar por favor-

-De acuerdo-

-Sakura, quiero disculparme por todo lo malo que te he hecho, sé que no debí hacerlo, te traicioné y además te lastimé, pues sé que aún quieres a Eriol y mucho, y yo me dejé llevar por un simple beso que no significaba nada en realidad… por favor Sakura no quiero perder tu amistad, en verdad lo siento-

-Tomoyo… no sé que decir-

-Entiendo si no me llegas a perdonar ahora, tienes todo el derecho, y en verdad estoy arrepentida de lo que dije hace unos días sobre Eriol, no sabía lo que decía-

-Está bien Tomoyo, te perdono-

-¿De veras?-

-Sí, de hecho ese mismo día que me dijiste lo de Eriol, pensaba hacer las paces, pero no se pudo-

-Sakura… perdóname-

Y las dos se abrazan…

-Te perdono Tomoyo, ya no te preocupes, ahora hay que concentrarnos en el campamento-

-Sí, hay que divertirnos-

-Vamos-

Y así fue como Sakura y Tomoyo se reconciliaron, y se sentaron juntas en el camión, Shaoran se sentó con Yamasaki adelante de ellas, para que así pudieran platicar y molestarse… y Eriol se sentó muy retirado de ellos, para evitar problemas. Después de 1 hora, por fin llegaron al bosque y se bajaron todos, y el profesor Terada indicó que se sentaran en unas mesas que había ahí para decirles las actividades que realizarán.

-Hemos llegado al bosque, y el día se va a dividir de la siguiente manera. En este momento con las 10:00 am, empezaremos con las actividades escritas, al mediodía seguirán los juegos, a las 2:00 pm comeremos, y de las 3 hasta las 6 continuaremos con los juegos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos

-Bien, entonces lo que haré ahora con la ayuda de mis asistentes (el profesor cuenta con unos ayudantes quienes lo ayudarán a hacer todo lo del campamento) será acomodarlos en sus equipos-

-¿Usted hará los equipos?- Preguntó Naoko

-Así es, ya los tenemos hechos, cada equipo representa un color y para distinguirlos trajimos unos pañuelos de su color que les entregaremos y pueden ponérselo donde sea, siempre y cuando se pueda ver-

-ooooo- Dijeron todos

-Bueno, ahora diré los integrantes del equipo naranja-

-Mmm Shaoran que mala onda, no pensaba que el profesor fuera a escoger los equipos-

-Descuida Sakura, tal vez nos toca juntos-

-¿Y si me toca con Eriol?-

-No te va a tocar, no pienses en eso-

-Los del equipo naranja son: Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika y Shaoran Li-

-Cielos no me tocó contigo Sakura-

-Te lo dije-

-Los del equipo rojo son: &&&&&&, &&&&&&&, &&&&&& y Eriol- (N.A: no se me ocurrieron nombres, así que tuve que poner esos símbolos… :S)-

-Uff, al menos no me tocó con Eriol-

-Que bueno Sakura-

-Los del equipo azul son: &&&&&&&, Naoko, Tomoyo y Sakura-

-¡Qué bien! Nos tocó juntas Sakura-

-Sí, y con Naoko también, que padre-

Y el profesor continuó dando los nombres de los intregrantes de los equipos amarillo, verde y blanco, para dar en total 6 equipos.

-Bien, ahora que ya están los equipos y que ya tienen sus pañuelos, júntense y diríjanse con el asistente de su color, el cual les explicará las actividades escritas-

-Sakura, nos vemos luego-

-Sí Shaoran, te ganaré en los juegos-

-Eso lo veremos jeje-

Y así cada equipo se dirigió a un lugar distinto, pues las actividades escritas se hacían por equipo. Los juegos eran en los que iban a competir todos los equipos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se acabaron las actividades escritas, y había llegado la hora de los juegos. Antes de la hora de comer, jugaron 2 juegos, uno consistía en cambiarse los calcetines entre los integrantes de cada equipo y el primer equipo que lo hiciera en el menor tiempo ganaba, y el otro fue en hacer una mini obra de teatro de acuerdo al tema que les tocara, y el equipo que mejor lo hiciera era el ganador. Después llegó la hora de comer, y hasta aquí todo marchaba bien; Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko, Rika, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Shaoran y Eriol entraron a una cabaña pequeña que había en el bosque y ahí se juntaron para comer. Shaoran se sentó muy aparte de Eriol, pues continuaban peleados, y Shaoran en un principio no quería estar con ellos pero sabía que debía proteger a Sakura de las manos de Eriol. En eso, Yamasaki empezó a contar una de sus tantas mentiras, y Sakura era algo ingenua y se sorprendía por cada palabra que decía, mientras que Chiharu intentaba callarlo pero no lo lograba, y Sakura se sentó a su lado para escuchar atentamente lo que decía Yamasaki, y Eriol los vio muy juntos y…

-¡Uuuuy! ¡Sakura y Yamasaki! ¡Y nos tenían muy guardado el secreto!-

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo Eriol, nadie se imaginaba que él era capaz de molestar a las personas así, ¡y mucho menos a Sakura!

-Jajaja, no es verdad lo que dices Eriol- Dijo Yamasaki

-Vamos no tienen que negar su relación, somos amigos-

Eriol continuaba molestando a Sakura y Yamasaki, y Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más.

-_¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas? Ya no puedo soportarlo…-_

En eso, el sentimiento de ira empieza a surgir dentro de Sakura. En el fondo le dolía, pues aún amaba a Eriol con todo su corazón, pero no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena, ella tenía dignidad y tenía que demostrarlo. Sakura en ese momento se dejó llevar por ese coraje y tuvo que descargarlo en la persona que lo había provocado. Así que se dirigió a donde estaba Eriol, se paró enfrente de él y no lo pensó ni un segundo: le dio una bofetada. Eriol se quedó paralizado, se tocó la mejilla golpeada con su mano y se le quedó viendo a Sakura muy sorprendido, al igual que todos los demás, incluyendo a Shaoran, quien no podía creer la reacción de Sakura.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- Gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, y se salió de la cabaña.

-¡Espera Sakura!- Shaoran le dijo pero no le hizo caso, y fue a seguirla.

-¿Estás bien Eriol?- Preguntó Tomoyo

Eriol se quedó callado.

-¡Eriol!-

-¿Porqué me siento así?-

-¿Eh?-

-Tomoyo, quiero que le digas a Sakura que perdón-

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, que me perdone por todo el sufrimiento que le he causado-

-De acuerdo, yo se lo diré-

-Gracias-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakura tranquilízate-

-¿Y cómo quieres que me tranquilice?-

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Porqué estás tan alterada?-

-¡Ya estoy harta!-

-Sakura…-

-¡No me toques!-

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Reacciona Sakura-

Y Sakura sólo se le quedaba viendo a Shaoran de una manera muy fría… jamás había visto esa mirada tan oscura en ella, y Shaoran estaba muy preocupado.

-_Pero si esta no es la Sakura de siempre… es otra-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N. de la A: ¿Cómo les pareció? Vaya que las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor, me emociona mucho escribir este fic… me muero por escribir el siguiente capítulo, que será la continuación de éste. Ahora Eriol y Tomoyo arreglaron las cosas y decidieron quedar como amigos, y Tomoyo y Sakura ya se reconciliaron, pero Eriol y Shaoran sólo se pelearon más, y ¿qué onda con la reacción de Sakura? ¿Porqué ese cambio tan repentino de ella? ¿Y gritarle a Shaoran sin razón aparente? En el próximo cap veremos que sucede con la "otra" Sakura y el porqué su cambio de actitud, además de lo que hará Eriol para arreglar las cosas con Sakura.

Agradecimiento a todos los que me han escrito reviews:

Undine: jaja bueno, desde el capítulo 3 o 4, Sakura y Eriol se hicieron novios, nada más que su relación fue algo desastrosa con muchos altibajos y problemas, cortaron 2 veces y la tercera fue la definitiva, como viste en el cap pasado. Y ahora la historia se enfocará en las parejas SS y un poco de ET y EM. Y a ver que te pareció este capítulo…

Celina Sosa: Pues ya se arreglaron más o menos las cosas en este cap entre Tomoyo y Sakura aunque Eriol sigue dando de que hablar… jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap y ahí me dices tu opinión

Anahí: wow! Me leíste la mente! Lo que dijiste es exactamente lo que va a suceder en la historia! Eriol va a andar con Meiling y no sólo le va a romper el corazón a Tomoyo, también a Sakura y éstas dos se van a unir más por culpa de la relación EM… y Sakura ya perdonó a Tomoyo… jajaja ya lo irás viendo más adelante, y gracias por leer mi fic, espero no te decepcione.

Fany: Si fue sorprendente lo que pasó en el cap pasado con todos estos personajes jajaja y la historia se pone cada vez mejor como dijiste a ver que opinas de este cap y gracias x tu review!

Aleirbagpotter: Jajaja pues si todos los hombres son iguales -.-, y a ver que opinas de este cap que como viste fue lo que sucedió en el encuentro en Manresa de 2do de secu, si que ese encuentro estuvo algo grueso porque neta no sé que me pasó te juro que cambié por completo y saqué mi lado oscuro jajajaja, es enserio, y la cachetada estuvo buena eh jajajaja ok bueno ahí nos vemos luego amiga.

Espero sus comentarios pronto! Los quiero a todos! Y recuerden que este fic está basado en la vida real! (Excepto la magia jeje) okis bye!

Bluegirl88


End file.
